Bat Out Of Hell - In letzter Sekunde
by keren-happuch
Summary: Zehn Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts erklärt sich Severus Snape bereit, der neu geschaffenen Muggelstrafverfolgungsverbindungseinheit des Zaubereiministeriums zu helfen. Worauf hat er sich da bloß eingelassen? [AU, post-VWII, SSHG]
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Bat out of hell – In letzter Sekunde**

 **Autorisierte Übersetzung** , Link zum Original:  s/7980628/1/Bat-Out-of-Hell  
 **Originalautor** : Bleddyn  
 **Übersetzer** : keren-happuch

 **Disclaimer** : Personen und Orte, die ihr wiedererkennt, gehören JKR, der Plot gehört Bleddyn, die Fehler gehören mir.

 **AN** : Also, ich habe SSHG-Fanfictions gelesen und dabei Meatloaf gehört, und das ist passiert. Es wird sieben Kapitel geben, mit Titeln, die von den Tracks des „Bat out of Hell"-Albums kommen. […]

 **TN** : Bleddyn hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, auch ihre zweite SSHG-Story zu übersetzen. Diesmal ist es ungebetat, fühlt euch frei, die verbliebenen Fehler rauszupicken!

 **TN 2** : …nur schnell die Zeilenumbrüche wieder zurechtgerückt…

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Bat out of hell

Der Inhalt des Kessel explodierte mit einem roten Funkenschauer und eine rosafarbene Dampfwolke stieg auf, um dessen unglücklichen Besitzer einzuhüllen.  
„McBride!" brüllte eine Stimme, und von der anderen Seite des Kerkers tauchte eine furchteinflößende Figur auf, deren schwarze Roben hinter ihr schwangen. Professor Snape stellte sich bedrohlich dicht zu dem unglücklichen McBride, der nun unkontrolliert hustete, während er aus dem Rauch hervorkam.  
„Wie viel Granatapfelsaft haben Sie hinzugefügt, McBride?"  
„Zwei Löffel voll, Professor."  
„Und was sagen die Anweisungen auf der Tafel?"  
McBride versuchte, mit tränenden Augen durch den rosa Dampf zu sehen.  
„Oh… zwei Tropfen, Professor."  
„Während Sie also zweifellos den Geschmack Ihres Halsschmerztranks verbessert haben, wird er völlig unbrauchbar geworden sein. Ähnlich wie Sie. Evanesco!" Snape ließ den Stein des Anstoßes mit einem verächtlichen Flicken seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Und zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Sie ein unverbesserlicher Idiot sind."

Snape schritt vom Tisch weg. Seine Schultern waren nach vorne gebeugt und er ließ seine Roben hinter sich flattern wie die Fledermaus, die ihm seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatte.  
„Merlin, der Kerl ändert sich verdammt noch mal nie!", murmelte McBride.  
Wenn McBride jedoch in die Augen des Professors gesehen hätte, als er davonschritt, hätte er ein verschmitztes Zwinkern bemerken können, das während Snapes erster Zeit als Hogwarts' Tränkemeister selten dort gewesen war.  
Oh, er war reizbar wie immer gegenüber den jüngeren und dümmeren Schülern, aber es gab ein hartnäckiges Gerücht, dass er für seine talentierteren NEWT-Schüler ein geduldiger und ermutigender Lehrer mit einem ( _psst!_ ) trockenen Sinn für Humor sein konnte. In Wahrheit war Snape in den zehn Jahren seit seinem Beinahe-Tod durch Voldemort weicher geworden. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken während seiner langen Heilung im Sankt-Mungos und seiner noch längeren Erholungsphase in Hogwarts gehabt.

Es hatte sich gezeigt, dass das Gegengift, das er gebraut hatte, zwar vollkommen erfolgreich darin gewesen war, sein Leben zu retten, dass die Nebenwirkungen durch die Einnahme über zwei Jahre hinweg jedoch sehr stark gewesen waren. Er war nach sechs Monaten mit einem geschwächten Herzen und vernarbten Lungen aus dem Sankt-Mungos herausgekommen. Die Anweisung, „viel frische Luft und vorsichtiges Training" zu suchen, hatte ihm noch in den Ohren geklungen. Obwohl er noch lange nicht fit genug gewesen war, um wieder zu unterrichten, hatten seine ehemaligen Kollegen ihn erneut auf Hogwarts willkommen geheißen, um vollständig zu heilen. Naja, Minerva hatte ihn jedenfalls willkommen geheißen. Die anderen waren auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herumgeschlichen (bildlich und körperlich), bis sie zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gefährlich war – und dass sogar seine Zunge nicht mehr die tödliche Waffe war, die sie zuvor gewesen war.

Das vorsichtige Training aus der Anweisung war durch Spaziergänge erreicht worden, zuerst über Hogwarts' Ländereien, dann weitere Entfernungen. Innerhalb von sechs Monaten war er oft den ganzen Tag außerhalb des Schlosses und lief meilenweit durch die wilden Hügel. An einem heißen Tag in den Sommerferien kam er verzweifelt zum Schloss zurück, um sich abzukühlen, und zog sich aus einem plötzliche Impuls heraus aus und sprang in den See. Das kalte Wasser, das ihn sofort belebte, war eine Offenbarung, und von diesem Tag an fügte er morgendliches Schwimmen seinem langsam ansteigenden Trainingspensum hinzu. Am Ende seines ersten Jahres, das er wieder auf Hogwarts verbrachte, erklärten sich die Heiler im Sankt-Mungos hocherfreut über die Verbesserung seiner Gesundheit. Er fühlte sich fitter als er es in Jahren getan hatte, und die frische Luft hatte sogar etwas Farbe auf seine bleichen Wangen gebracht.  
Doch wichtiger als die körperliche Wiederherstellung waren für ihn die Veränderungen, die seine einsamen Wanderungen für seinen geistigen Zustand brachten. Er brauchte eine kleine Weile, um sich an den Fakt zu gewöhnen, dass er frei war – frei, das Schloss zu verlassen, niemandem zu sagen, wohin er ging, sich nicht vor irgendeinem Meister verantworten zu müssen. Und diese Freiheit brachte einen Seelenfrieden mit sich, von dem er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn jemals gefühlt zu haben.  
Als Minerva ihn bat, seine Position als Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin wieder einzunehmen, als Horace Slughorn (erneut) in den Ruhestand ging, stimmte er mit nur wenig Widerwillen zu. Idioten zu unterrichten war ein kleines Übel verglichen mit dem, was er in den vorherigen Dekaden durchlitten hatte, und er fühlte sich bereit, ein ruhiges Leben zu leben. Und für sieben Jahre hatte er genau das getan.

„P-p-p- … Professor Snape!"  
Snape wirbelte herum, als er nach dem Frühstück die Große Halle verließ, um einen panisch aussehenden Erstklässler zu sehen, der ein Stück Pergament schwenkte, als brenne es. Der Junge fuhr in schnellem, hohem Quieken fort:  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber die Schulleiterin hat Sie gebeten, mir das zu geben!" Er machte tatsächlich keine Anstalten, ihm das Pergament zu geben, also riss Snape es ihm aus seiner zitternden Hand.  
„Danke, Davison. Wird eine Antwort benötigt?"  
Der kleine Junge sah ihn mit erbärmlichem Entsetzen an.  
„Sie … sie hat nichts gesagt, Sir."  
„Dann wahrscheinlich nicht. Das wäre dann alles. Verschwinden Sie, jetzt." Er wedelte mit der Hand nach dem Jungen, der keine zweite Aufforderung brauchte und den Flur entlang davonjagte, als würde er von den Kopflosen bei ihrer Jagd verfolgt.  
Snape seufzte, als er die Nachricht öffnete. Welche undankbare Aufgabe wollte Minerva ihn nun aufs Auge drücken? Wenigstens waren es nur noch zehn Tage bis zum Ende des Sommersemesters. Er las die gestochen scharfe Kursivschrift:  
„Bitte komme heute um fünfzehn Uhr in mein Büro, um dort Anton Fletcher zu treffen."  
Was wollte der Chef der Aurorenzentrale von ihm, wunderte sich Snape, als er zu seinen Räumen zurückkehrte. Er hatte Fletcher seit seiner Beförderung zum Chef der Zentrale vor einigen Jahren nicht mehr getroffen, aber sein Ruf, als er einfacher Auror gewesen war, beruhte mehr auf sturer Willenskraft als auf geistiger Brillanz. Allerdings hatte Verbissenheit auch ihre Berechtigung und Snape wusste, dass Fletcher ausschlaggebend gewesen war, als die unzähligen Todesser aufgespürt wurden, die nach dem Sieg über Voldemort untergetaucht waren.

Pünktlich um fünfzehn Uhr betrat Snape McGonagalls Büro. Es hatte sich seit Dumbledores – und auch seinen eigenen – Tagen merklich verändert. Es gab eher weniger exotische magische Instrumente und eher mehr bequeme Stühle, und das Dekor ging ins Kaledonische. Zu Snapes Überraschung war die Schulleiterin nicht im Raum, doch ein großer, vornübergebeugter Mann Ende Fünfzig stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Er drehte sich um, als Snape eintrat, und streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen.  
„Schön zu sehen, dass es dir so gut geht, Severus", sagte Fletcher, als sie die Hände schüttelten. „Und danke, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast, um mit mir zu sprechen."  
„Ganz mein Vergnügen", antwortete Snape, „obwohl ich eine gewisse Neugier darauf einräumen muss, was die Aurorenzentrale von einem unbedeutenden Lehrer für Tränkekunde möchte."  
„Genug jetzt der falschen Bescheidenheit. Nimm Platz und ich werde es dir erklären." Die beiden Männer setzten sich vor dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin hin, und Fletcher fuhr fort:  
„Minerva wird bald bei uns sein. Sie zeigt meiner Kollegin einige der neuesten Veränderungen an der Schule und bekommt von ihr die Informationen über die Gründe unseres Besuchs. Gut. Natürlich bist du dir bewusst, dass wir noch immer dabei sind, die letzten Unterstützer Voldemorts aufzuspüren. Die Informationen, die du uns in der Vergangenheit gegeben hast, waren unschätzbar wertvoll, um viele von ihnen zu identifizieren und zu bestrafen."  
Snape neigte seinen Kopf kurz, um das anzuerkennen.  
„Unglücklicherweise haben sich einige als recht schwer zu fassen erwiesen. In den letzten paar Jahren haben wir erfahren, dass eine Anzahl von ihnen in der Muggelwelt Schutz gesucht haben."  
„Dasselbe war bereits nach Voldemorts erstem Verschwinden geschehen", warf Snape ein.

„So war es, ja, aber dieses Mal sind wir in einer etwas komplizierteren Situation. Vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren war es relativ leicht, zuzustoßen und einen Dunklen Zauberer in seinem Muggelversteck zu ergreifen, ein paar Muggelnachbarn oder Polizisten oder wen auch immer zu obliviaten, und niemand war klüger als zuvor. Unglücklicherweise gab es bei den Muggeln eine Art Kommunikationsrevolution. Ich weiß nicht, ob du etwas über ihre Computer oder das Ding namens Internet weißt?" Er sah Snape fragend an.  
„Ein bisschen", bekannte Snape.  
„Also, ohne ins Detail zu gehen – obwohl ich es selbst auch nicht richtig verstehe – sie können Nachrichten unmittelbar verschicken, Fotos und bewegte Bilder senden, und sehr schnell durch diese Computermaschinen Zugang zu allen möglichen Informationen bekommen. Das Ergebnis ist, dass es jetzt extrem schwierig ist, zu kontrollieren, wer was weiß.  
Wir haben einen ehemaligen Todesser namens Filmore vor drei Jahren ergriffen. Er lebte ein sehr ruhiges Leben in einer Muggelstadt, war aber glücklicherweise von einem durchreisenden Zauberer gesehen worden. Jedenfalls, wir gingen normal vor – holten ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden, keine Zeugen, obliviateten seine Nachbarn und den Inhaber des hiesigen Ladens an der Ecke, und dachten, das wäre es gewesen. Das nächste, was wir hörten, war, dass sein Verschwinden überall in der Muggelpresse war – ein Muggeljunge war vorbeigefahren, um Zeitungen auszutragen, und hat sein mobiles Telefon genommen, um bewegte Bilder davon zu machen, wie Filmore aus seinem Haus abgeführt wurde. Er ging zur Muggelpolizei, gab die Bilder an dieses Internetding, so dass alle sie sehen konnten, und die Muggel begannen, einen Entführungsfall zu untersuchen! Wir haben Monate gebraucht, alles wieder zurechtzubiegen, und anscheinend denken sich die Muggel immer noch alle möglichen weithergeholten Verschwörungstheorien zu dem ganzen Fall aus."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich vermute allerdings, dass keine ihrer Theorien so weit hergeholt ist wie die Wahrheit", stellte er trocken fest.  
„Richtig", stimmte Fletcher zu. „Als Folge dieses Debakels wies ein muggelgeborenes Mitglied des Ministeriums für magische Strafverfolgung darauf hin, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, eine kleine Einheit ins Leben zu rufen, die mit der Muggelpolizei zusammenarbeitet. Soweit es die Polizei betrifft, sind sie eine spezielle Antiterroreinheit, was ihnen alle möglichen Rechte gibt, eher außerhalb der normalen Muggelgesetze zu agieren. Das bedeutet, dass wir das perfekte Cover haben, Dunkle Zauberer direkt vor den Muggeln zu ergreifen, und sie keine peinlichen Fragen stellen."  
„Es sei denn, sie sehen, wie vor ihren Augen Magie gewirkt wird, schätze ich", sagte Snape.  
„Wir versuchen, das zu vermeiden, wo immer es geht", antwortete Fletcher, aalglatt. „Wir haben gewisse alternative Methoden, die wir nutzen können. Die Leute, die in dieser Einheit eingesetzt werden, sind allesamt in Muggelgesetzen und –strafverfolgungstechniken unterwiesen. Außerdem gehören sie natürlich zu unseren besten Zauberern und Hexen."  
„Das ist alles sehr interessant, Anton, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, was das mit mir zu tun hat."  
„Die Leiterin der Einheit hat mich heute hierher begleitet und sollte jeden Augenblick mit Minerva zurückkommen. Sie ist für die Operation verantwortlich, bei der wir deine Hilfe brauchen, also lasse ich sie es erklären."  
Genau dann hörten sie Schritte und Gelächter, das vom Treppenaufgang hinter ihnen erklang. Fletcher und Snape stellten sich hin und drehten sich um, um die zwei Hexen zu begrüßen, als sie den Raum betraten.  
„Perfektes Timing", sagte Fletcher. „Severus, ich glaube, du kennst Miss Granger – die Leiterin der Muggelstrafverfolgungsverbindungseinheit."

Snape sah Hermione geschockt an. Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. Ihr langes, buschiges Haar war kurzgeschoren, ihre Roben elegant geschnitten und um ihre schlanke Figur drapiert, und sie grinste noch immer breit über welchen Witz auch immer, den sie mit Minerva gemacht hatte. Sie sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie die ernsthafte, unbeholfene Schülerin, an die er sich erinnerte. Sie hielt ihm die Hand zum Einschlagen entgegen und richtete ihr Lächeln nun zu ihm.  
„Professor Snape. Es ist so schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Es ist einfach zu lange her."  
Er konnte nichts als Aufrichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Er ergriff kurz ihre Hand und neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Miss Granger. Ich hatte immer schon gedacht, dass Sie es weit bringen würden."  
Sie sah ihn mit verschmitztem Grinsen an.  
„Im Gegenteil, Professor, ich erinnere mich daran, dass Sie immer dachten, ich wäre eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin."  
„Die beiden Überlegungen schließen sich nicht unbedingt gegenseitig aus", antwortete er hart. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mich über die Gründe meiner Anwesenheit aufklären werden."  
Minerva gestikulierte sie zu den Stühlen und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Ein Teetablett war erschienen und mit einer Geste brachte sie den Kessel dazu, einzuschenken. Tassen schwebten durch die Luft und landeten vor jedem von ihnen.  
„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte die Schulleiterin, „mich interessiert, warum Sie meinen Tränkemeister ausleihen wollen."

Hermione holte tief Luft und begann, zu sprechen:  
„Ein Teil unserer Arbeit in der Einheit ist es, die Muggelnachrichten, Kriminalreporte und so zu verfolgen, um Zeichen für verdächtige Vorgänge wie Dunkle Magie zu erkennen. Ende des letzten Jahres ist uns aufgefallen, dass es ein Gerücht über einen Waffenhändler namens Yuri Markov gibt, der eine eher ungewöhnliche neue chemische Waffe anbieten soll. Wenn man diese Chemikalie auf die Haut aufträgt, ruft sie quälende, brennende Schmerzen hervor, die anscheinend resistent gegen jeglichen Versuch der Muggel sind, sie zu lindern. Sie bewirkt eine rote Verfärbung der Haut, wo sie aufgetragen wurde, doch der brennende Schmerz befällt schnell den ganzen Körper."  
Während sie sprach, hatte Fletcher einen Ordner aus seiner Aktentasche geholt, aus dem er nun einige Muggelfotos entnahm und sie McGonagall und Snape reichte.  
„Wir konnten in den Besitz einiger bewegter Bilder der Muggel gelangen, die zeigen, wie die Chemikalie funktioniert", erklärte er, „und hier sind ein paar Screenshots."  
Hermione sprach erneut: „Das erste Bild zeigt die Anwendungsstelle mit der erkennbaren Verfärbung. Irgendwelche Ideen, Professor?"  
Snape begutachtete das Bild von Nahem.  
„Es sieht ein wenig wie der Skorpionsstich-Trank aus. Dessen Wirkungen auf den Körper sind ähnlich dem, was Sie beschreiben, obwohl der Schmerz nicht so intensiv ist und die Anwendungsstelle sich eher rosa als rot verfärbt."  
Hermione nickte. „Zu diesem Schluss sind wir auch gekommen – wir denken, dass es eine Art weiterentwickelter Skorpionsstich ist." Sie zeigte auf die anderen Fotos. „Diese zeigen die Applikation einer zweiten Chemikalie, vermutlich des Gegengifts, die den roten Fleck entfernt und den Schmerz stoppt. Wir denken, dass Markov vorhat, beides zu verkaufen. Man kann sehr wirksam seine Gegner erpressen, indem man den Trank versprüht und dann das Gegenmittel zurückhält, bis seine Forderungen erfüllt sind."  
„Also, wenn Sie mich nicht brauchen, um den Trank zu identifizieren…?" Snape ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen.

Hermione sah ihn ernst an.  
„Wir brauchen Sie, um Markov zu identifizieren. Wir können nicht sicher sagen, ob er selbst ein Zauberer ist oder ob er den Zaubertrank von einem anderen bezieht, aber wir vermuten ersteres. Er ist anscheinend vor fünf Jahren aus Russland nach Großbritannien gekommen, aber wir konnten nichts über sein Leben davor herausfinden. Die russischen Polizei- und Sicherheitsdienste sagen, dass sie keine Akten über ihn haben, allerdings haben sie auch nicht gerade eine weiße Weste, wenn es darum geht, Informationen herauszugeben.  
Er lebt recht zurückgezogen und hat nur einen sehr kleinen Kreis aus Freunden, Familie und Geschäftspartnern, und es ist ausgesprochen schwierig, ihn tatsächlich zu treffen. Und es hat sich als unmöglich herausgestellt, ein Foto von ihm zu bekommen."  
Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne. Seine Neugier war tatsächlich geweckt.  
Unmöglich zu bekommen oder unmöglich zu machen?"  
„Beides. Ich habe es geschafft, ihn bei drei Anlässen zu treffen. Ich war undercover als freie internationale Handelsvertreterin und wurde Markov von einem seiner Geschäftspartner vorgestellt. Meine falsche Identität hat Verbindungen zu einigen der eher zwielichtigen Regimes in Afrika, also denkt Markov, dass ich ganz nützlich wäre und ihm helfen könnte, seine Waren zu verticken. Beim zweiten und dritten Mal, als wir uns trafen, hatte ich eine versteckte Kamera, die vollkommen versagte, irgendein Bild von ihm aufzunehmen. Die Bilder von allen anderen waren gut, aber sein Gesicht war verschwommen."  
„Eine Art Verschleierungszauber, nehme ich an?", fragte Snape. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass er mit Granger wie mit einer Gleichberechtigten sprach, anstatt wie mit einer nervigen, wenn auch talentierten Schülerin.  
„Wir denken es", antwortete Hermione, „und ein hochentwickelter noch dazu. Ich finde es auch sehr schwierig, mich an Details seiner Erscheinung zu erinnern."  
Snape öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Hermione war schneller.  
„Und falls Sie gerade Legilimentik vorschlagen wollten – das haben wir bereits versucht. Es scheint, meine Erinnerung an ihn ist grundsätzlich verschwommen. Nein, der einzige Weg, herauszufinden, ob Sie Markov identifizieren können, ist, ihn tatsächlich zu treffen."

Snape hielt sich nicht damit auf, zu fragen, warum sie zu ihm gekommen waren. Er wusste, dass sein Wissen über Voldemorts Anhängerschaft das größte von denen auf der „richtigen" Seite war. Er hatte in den ersten Jahren seiner Genesung Wochen damit verbracht, die Auroren mit Namen, Beschreibungen und Ortsangaben zu versorgen – alles, was ihnen oder ihm einfiel, dass helfen könnte, die riesige Aufgabe zu bewältigen, die Armee der Todesser und ihrer Sympathisanten ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass dies nun zu Ende war und man ihm erlaubte, seine Erinnerungen an diesen Teil seines Lebens verblassen zu lassen. Doch es machte nicht den Anschein.  
Er ergriff seine wiederaufgefüllte Teetasse und fragte ruhig:  
„Und wie genau schlagen Sie vor, dass ich ein Treffen mit diesem sehr zurückgezogenen Mann arrangiere?"  
Hermione lächelte ihn strahlend an.  
„Oh, dieser Part ist einfach. Sie werden meinen Ehemann spielen."  
Snape erstickte beinahe, als er einen Mundvoll Tee inhalierte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sowohl seinen Atem als auch seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, dann fixierte er die junge Hexe mit seinem besten wütenden Blick.  
„Abgesehen von der vollkommenen Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieses Szenarios: Ich arbeite allein. Ich brauche keine Ablenkung wie das Babysitten von jemandem Unerfahrenen, der in der Kunst der Spionage herumspielen will."  
Hermiones Augen blitzen vor kaum unterdrücktem Ärger.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich nach einem Aufpasser gefragt hatte, Professor."

Fletcher hob beschwichtigend die Hand.  
„Severus, ich fürchte, dass wir darauf bestehen müssen. Es war ein beachtlicher Aufwand an Zeit und Anstrengung für Miss Granger, einen Platz in Markovs Kreis zu erringen. Es wäre eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen, diese Aufgabe für Sie zu wiederholen, weil wir Ihr Cover bereits vorbereitet haben. Miss Granger hat Markov alles über ihren Ehemann, einem hervorragenden Chemie-Forscher, erzählt. Ich weiß, dass er sehr begierig darauf ist, Sie zu treffen."  
Dann spielte Fletcher seinen Trumpf.  
„Wenn Sie es ablehnen, mitzuspielen, ist unsere einzige andere Option, dass Miss Granger sich allein Markov nähert, ohne zu wissen, ob sie es mit einem Muggel oder einem gefährlichen Zauberer zu tun hat."  
 _Oh, großartig_ , dachte Snape. Jetzt appellierten sie an sein Gewissen. Er versuchte die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass er eines hatte, doch manchmal konnte er es nicht verschleiern. Es sah so aus, als müsste er es ertragen, kurz mit der jungen Hexe zusammenzuarbeiten.  
„Nun gut." Er nickte einmal, ohne zu lächeln. „Haben wir eine Verabredung zu einem geschäftlichen Treffen oder zum Dinner?"  
Hermione sah ihn mit leicht selbstzufriedenem Lächeln an.  
„Oh, es ist noch besser als das. Wir werden das Wochenende in seinem Landhaus verbringen."  
 _Mist_.  
Fletcher griff erneut in seine Aktentasche und zog einen kleinen Stapel Papiere heraus, den er Snape reichte.  
„Hier sind die gesamten Informationen, die wir über Markov haben, außerdem die Details Ihrer und Miss Grangers falscher Identitäten und die Plane, die wir für dieses Wochenende gemacht haben. Bevor wir Sie jedoch endgültig für diese Mission verpflichten, brauche ich irgendeine Art von Prüfung Ihrer Fähigkeiten."  
Snape sah ihn mit eisigem Starren an. „Eine Prüfung?" Er sprach das Wort mit Abscheu aus.  
Fletcher starrte zurück, ohne eingeschüchtert zu sein.  
„Wir kennen Ihre hervorragenden Leistungen und Fähigkeiten während des Kriegs gegen Voldemort gut, aber Sie können nicht abstreiten, dass Sie ernstlich krank waren und seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr im Kampf waren. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie anerkennen, dass es nachlässig von mir wäre, Miss Granger mit Ihnen in eine gefährliche Situation zu schicken, ohne zuerst sicherzustellen, dass Sie fähig sind, sich selbst angemessen zu verteidigen."  
Snape versuchte die Wut und das Gefühl der Demütigung zu ignorieren, die in seinem Kopf um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, und sprach ruhig:  
„Und welche Form, schlagen Sie vor, soll diese … Prüfung … haben?"  
„Oh, ich denke, ein schnelles Duell mit Miss Granger sollte genügen."  
Snape sah befriedigt den erschreckten Ausdruck über Hermiones Gesicht gleiten. Das war offensichtlich für sie ebenso unerwartet wie für ihn.  
„Vielleicht könnten sie dazu in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gehen?", fuhr Fletcher fort und sah McGonagall fragend an.  
„Natürlich", antwortete sie. „Der Raum für Verwandlung im vierten Stock ist frei."  
Snape stand auf.  
„Dann kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie es nicht abwarten können, mich auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen." Und damit glitt er aus dem Raum und überließ es ihr, ihm rasch zu folgen.

Hermione schielte auf Snapes Gesicht, während sie zügig den Flur des vierten Stockwerks entlangliefen. Sie war von den Veränderungen in seinem Aussehen angenehm überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte ihn seit zehn Jahren kaum gesehen. Er war in ihrem siebten Schuljahr ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, aber man hatte ihn nur unregelmäßig zu Gesicht bekommen, und sie hatte kaum Grund gehabt, in der jüngeren Vergangenheit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.  
Während sein Markenzeichen, die schwarze Kleidung und das lange schwarze Haar, noch sehr erkennbar waren, war seine Hautfarbe wesentlich gesünder und er machte nicht mehr den Anschein der Selbstvernachlässigung, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Jegliche Zwiefel hinsichtlich seiner körperlichen Fitness wurden durch die Geschwindigkeit ausgeräumt, mit der er lief, obwohl sie vermutete, dass ihn der Zorn antrieb. Sie konnte sich die Demütigung und Wut vorstellen, die Snape fühlte, weil man ihn zu einem Test seiner Fähigkeiten durch einen ehemaligen Studenten zwang. Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Tut mir Leid wegen dem hier, Professor. Ich hatte keine Ahnung…" Sie fand keine Worte.  
Snape verringerte seine Geschwindigkeit und wand seinen Kopf, um sie finster anzusehen.  
„So sehr es mich schmerzt, es zuzugeben, Miss Granger: Fletcher wäre tatsächlich nachlässig gewesen, wenn er nicht bestätigen ließe, dass meine Fähigkeiten noch intakt sind. Seine Annahme, dass ich seit zehn Jahren keinen Fluch mehr im Ärger geworfen habe, ist korrekt."  
Durch seine Worte beruhigt lächelte Hermione, als sie antwortete: „Nicht einmal auf alleswissende Gryffindors?"  
Sie wurde mit einem leichten Heben seiner Mundwinkel belohnt.  
„Ich habe viele Flüche aus Frust, Irritation und vollkommener Verzweiflung geworfen, aber selbst Ihre Hauskameraden haben sich nicht den unbesonnenen Ärger verdient."  
Sie betraten das leere Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und Snape schob die Tische und Stühle mit einem schnellen Flicken seines Zauberstabs an eine Seite des Raums. Hermione schlenderte mit aufgesetzter Gelassenheit in die Mitte des Raums. Sie atmete langsam und versuchte das wiederholte „Oh mein Gott, ich werde mich mit Professor Snape duellieren!" zum Schweigen zu bringen, das in ihrem Kopf erklang. Würde sie vollkommen vom Tränkemeister gedemütigt enden, wie es in ihrer Schulzeit so oft passiert war? Oder (schlimmer!) würde sie entdecken, dass seine Verletzungen und lange Krankheit ihn als Schatten seines früheren Selbst zurückgelassen hatten?

Snape nahm seine Position ihr gegenüber ein. Er strich sein langes schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte die Ärmel seiner Roben vorsichtig an seinen Armen nach oben, um die Hände vollkommen frei zu haben. Er verneigte sich leicht, was sie zurückgab.  
„Bereit, Miss Granger?"  
„Ja, Professor."  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zunächst nur mit verbalen Zaubersprüchen beginnen."  
„In Ordnung", antwortete sie mit einer Ruhe, die sie nicht fühlte.  
Snape nickte schorff. „Nach drei, dann. Eins, zwei … Expelliarmus!"  
„Protego!"  
Sie riefen gleichzeitig an der Stelle, an der die Zahl drei hätte sein sollen.  
Snapes Fluch prallte harmlos an Hermiones Schild ab.  
„Schummler!", rief sie.  
„Und Sie wollen worauf hinaus, Miss Granger?" Snape zog seine Worte lang, während er begann, sich langsam in einem Kreis um sie herum zu bewegen. Hermione spiegelte seine Bewegungen, während sie seinen Zauberstabarm genau beobachtete.  
„Petrificus totalus!"  
„Tarantallegra!"  
Ihre gleichzeitig geworfenen Flüche kollidierten zwischen ihnen in einem Funkenschauer. Hermione begann, sich zu entspannen und Spaß zu haben. Bisher schienen sie recht gut zusammenzupassen. Wieder und wieder kollidierten ihre Flüche, während sie sich umkreisten und versuchten, ihre gegenseitigen Schwachstellen zu finden.  
„Stupor!"  
„Protego!"  
Hermione zog ihren Schild gerade rechtzeitig nach oben, um sich vor Snapes Schockzauber zu schützen. _Oh, jetzt werden wir anscheinend ernst_ , dachte sie. _Mal sehen, was Sie damit anfangen werden._  
„Stupor!"  
„Protego!"  
Snapes Schild war in dem Moment oben, als sie den Schockzauber geworfen hatte, doch in ihrem Kopf sagte sie „Finite incantatem!", und sein Zauber löste sich auf, um die letzten Ausläufer des Schockers durchzulassen. Snape wurde rückwärts auf den harten Holzboden geworfen.  
Er war beinahe sofort wieder auf den Beinen und in der Kreisbewegung, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Nonverbaler Finite, Miss Granger? Clever."  
„Danke, Professor. Natürlich schwächt es die Kraft des Schockers etwas ab, aber sie kann trotzdem ausreichen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen."  
„Kurz, vielleicht." Er schnippte kurz mit dem Zauberstab.  
Hermione zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als die Lichter verlöschten und sich die Vorhänge zuzogen und sie in völliger Dunkelheit zurückblieben. Nun blind konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre anderen Sinne, strengte ihre Ohren an um jegliche Bewegung zu bemerken. Sie fühlte eine plötzliche Veränderung der Luft hinter ihr, und dann gab es einen roten Blitz und ein Schockzauber raste von der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes auf sie zu. Sie wurde in die Brust getroffen und stolperte rückwärts, nur um in einem festen Griff gefangen zu werden.

„Was hatten Sie gesagt, Miss Granger?", sprach Snape leise in ihr Ohr, als er sie an seiner Brust festhielt.  
Hermione versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mehr von dem Zauber oder der plötzlichen Nähe ihres ehemaligen Lehrers geschockt war.  
„Wie konnten Sie mich von dort drüben schocken, wenn Sie … hier sind?", frage sie.  
„Relumos!" Snape ließ die Lampen wieder leuchten, ohne seinen Griff um sie zu lockern.  
„Es gibt einen Spiegel in dieser Ecke, Miss Granger", antwortete er. Sein Atem fühlte sich warm auf der sensiblen Haut ihres Halses an. „Ich habe einfach meinen Fluch von ihm reflektieren lassen."  
Hermione sah den Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an.  
„Das hatte ich nicht bemerkt."  
„Tja, es hätte auch nichts genützt, das Licht auszuschalten, wenn ich nicht bereits meinen nächsten Zug geplant hätte, oder?"  
Seine Stimme war leise und melodisch wie immer und sandte Schauer ihren Rücken hinab. Sie hob ihre Arme um seine zu bedecken, die um ihren Körper geschlungen waren.  
„Die Reflexion schwächt die Kraft des Schockers etwas ab, aber sie kann trotzdem ausreichen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen", fuhr er fort.  
Hermione lächelte, als sie ihre eigenen Worte wiedererkannte, und bewegte ihre Hände nach unten, um seine sanft zu ergreifen. Sie drehte sich etwas zu ihm, dann fasste sie seine Hände fester und beugte die Knie, schob ihre Schultern mit Spannung nach oben und warf ihn um, so dass er mit dumpfem Aufprall auf seinem Rücken landete.  
Sie sah auf sein geschocktes Gesicht hinab.  
„Kurz, vielleicht", sagte sie und verließ gemessenen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, das fröhliche Gelächter zu unterdrücken, das aus ihrer Brust hochsteigen wollte.

Snape drückte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch und verspannte sich, als er den leichten Schmerz spürte, als er seinen Rücken durchdrückte. Er würde später etwas von der Blutergusssalbe brauchen. Aber Merlin, das hatte … Spaß gemacht, gab er ein wenig überrascht zu. Er hatte anfangs gedacht, seine ehemalige Schülerin zu besiegen wäre leicht, aber sie hatte ihm diesen Zahn schnell gezogen, indem sie seine ersten Flüche mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Geschicklichkeit abwies, die ihn beeindruckt hatte. Sie war tatsächlich gut ausgebildet, und sie war jung und fit genug, um diese Ausbildung effektiv zu nutzen. Anders als er selbst, dachte er reumütig. Ok, er war immer noch fit, aber seine Reflexe waren nicht mehr das, was sie mal gewesen waren. Und dieser kleine Trick im Dunkeln hatte auch nicht so funktioniert, wie er geplant hatte.  
Er stand unter Schmerzen auf, während er versuchte zu entscheiden, ob sein Stolz oder sein Hintern mehr verletzt war. Der Hintern, definitiv. Das war nur das erste Scharmützel gewesen, und wenn die freche kleine Gryffindor dachte, dass sie die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker in die Unterwerfung gezwungen hatte, würde sie sich noch wundern. Er freute sich schon auf ihr nächstes Duell. Doch als er in Richtung Tür humpelte, dachte er, dass ein verbaler Schlagabtausch für die nächste Runde vorzuziehen wäre.

Severus kam zurück ins Schulleiterbüro und sah, dass die anderen auf ihn warteten. Minerva bemerkte sein leichtes Humpeln und fragte süßlich:  
„Möchtest du noch ein Kissen für deinen Stuhl, Severus?"  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, danke, Minerva", antwortete er glatt, als er sich setzte und versuchte, eine komfortable Position zu finden.  
Hermione schielte zu ihm.  
„Ich habe gerade Mr Fletcher berichtet, dass Sie vollkommen fit zu sein scheinen und Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten so effektiv wie immer sind." Sie sah wieder zu Fletcher. „Obwohl ein wenig Training im unbewaffneten Kampf nach Muggelart nützlich sein könnte."  
„Ich bin mit diesem primitiven Kampfstil vertraut, vielen Dank. Dass Sie davon während eines Zaubererduells Gebrauch machen, war nur … unerwartet", antwortete Snape leichthin.  
„Naja, Sie hatten gerade einen Stupor gegen mich verwendet", gab Hermione zurück.  
McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Professor! Bitte sag mir, dass du Miss Granger nicht geschockt hast!"  
„Bloß einen reflektieren Schockzauber, Schulleiterin. Und nicht einmal mit voller Kraft. Trotz des Risikos, wie ein jammernder Erstklässler zu klingen: Sie hat mich zuerst geschockt. Wenigstens hatte ich die guten Manieren, sie aufzufangen, als sie fiel."  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wer sagt, dass es keine Kavaliere mehr gibt?"  
Snape sah sie finster an.  
McGonagalls zweite Augenbraue hob sie ebenfalls.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten froh sein, dass Sie beide auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen."

Später am Nachmittag gingen die vier hinunter in die Eingangshalle, weil Hermione und Fletcher abreisten. Snape und Hermione hielten an der Eingangstür an, um letzte Details zu klären. Sie sollten sich zur Vorbereitung für einige Tage vor dem besagten Wochenende treffen.  
„Ich werde Muggelkleidung für Sie organisieren, Professor", sagte Hermione. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Madam Malkin Ihre Maße in ihrer Kartei hat?"  
Snape fühlte eine leichte Empörung.  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Miss Granger, dass ich vollkommen in der Lage bin, passende Kleidung zu besorgen." Und er fürchtete sich von der Art Kostüm, die sie für angemessen halten könnte.  
Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht, Professor, aber Sie können genauso gut die Ressourcen des Ministeriums in Anspruch nehmen. Vertrauen Sie mir nicht, dass ich Sie nicht mit lilafarbenem Tartan und einer pinken Krawatte ausstaffiere?"  
„Nicht wirklich, nein", antwortete er direkt.  
Hermione schnaubte.  
„Ernsthaft! Das ist ein Teil meines Jobs – lassen Sie mich das machen. Ich verspreche, dass alles in dunklen Farben und geschmackvoll sein wird, und es steht Ihnen außerdem frei, alles zu verwandeln, was sie nicht mögen."  
„Nun gut, dann", gab er widerstrebend nach. Er musste zugeben, dass die Mode der Muggel nicht gerade sein Fachgebiet war. Er drohte ihr warnend mit dem Zeigefinder. „Aber nur der geringste Hinweis auf Gryffindorfarben, und der Deal ist geplatzt."  
„Wunderbar! Wir müssen allerdings etwas mit Ihren Haaren machen. Das ist kaum muggelhafter Stil, nicht einmal in akademischen Kreisen."  
„Sie werden mir nicht mein Haar schneiden, Miss Granger. Es ist ein wichtiger Teil meines Erscheinens als fieser Tränkemeister. Nur weil Sie sich dazu entschieden haben, die Pracht auf ihrem Kopf abzuschneiden, gibt es keinen Grund, bei mir dasselbe zu tun."  
Hermiones Hand tastete nach ihren kurzen Locken.  
„Mögen Sie meine Haare nicht, Professor? Sie sind auf diese Art wesentlich leichter zu bändigen, und ich dachte, dass es mir recht gut steht."  
Snape schnaubte durch die Nase.  
„Ihre Haare sind absolut in Ordnung, aber es ist kein Stil, den ich so schnell nachmachen möchte."  
Tatsächlich dachte er, dass ihr kurzes Haar ihre Augen und Gesichtsstruktur betonte und sie aussehen ließ wie ein gefallener Engel, aber das würde er ihr um keinen Preis der Welt sagen.  
Hermione legte den Kopf schief.  
„Hm, ich frage mich, ob es lang genug ist, um einen Zopf zu machen?"  
Und bevor er realisierte, was sie tat, hatte sie sich neben ihn gestellt und ließ ihre Finger sanft durch sein Haar gleiten. Sie schob es aus seinem Gesicht und fasste es mit einer Hand im Nacken zusammen, dann lehnte sie sich um ihn herum, um ihn von vorne anzusehen.  
„Oh, das ist gut. Sie werden bis ins letzte Detail wie ein trendiger Professor aussehen."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wundervoll. Wären Sie jetzt so freundlich, mich loszulassen?"  
Hermione ließ sein Haar los und trat zügig von ihm weg. Sie sah ein wenig nervös aus.  
„Tut mir leid. Ihre Haare fühlen sich toll an – richtig weich. Worin waschen Sie es?"  
„Im See. Wenn Sie jetzt nichts dagegen hätten – manche von uns müssen arbeiten. Ich freue mich darauf, Ihre Eule mit dem Datum und der Zeit unseres Treffens zu erhalten."  
Und er rauschte abrupt in einem Durcheinander aus schwarzen Roben davon, kehrte in seinen Kerker zurück um darüber nachzudenken, worauf zur Hölle er sich da eingelassen hatte.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 – You took the words right out of my mouth**

Mit einem lauten "Krack" apparierte Snape auf den ruhigen Feldweg. Die warme Julinachmittagssonne wurde von einem steifen Wind abgemildert, der um den Hügel wehte, auf dem er stand. Er sah das Cottage vor ihm neugierig an. Es war klein, aber gut in Schuss, mit weiß getünchten Mauern und einem rot gedeckten Dach. Er ließ sich selbst durch das Holztörchen und ging den Pfad durch die Grünflächen des Gartens hinauf. Die Haustür öffnete sich, bevor er sie erreichte. Hermione stand im Eingang und lächelte etwas nervös.  
„Haben Sie gut hergefunden, Professor? Also, natürlich haben Sie. Sie sind hier… ähm… Wollten Sie hereinkommen?"  
Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Saum des leichten Baumwollshirts herum, das sie über Muggeljeans trug. Snape schenkte ihr die Andeutung eines Lächelns, als er an ihr vorbei ins Haus ging. Er befand sich in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Bequem aussehende Stühle waren um einen großen Kamin herum aufgestellt und ein Esstisch stand, übersät mit Papieren, an einer Seite. Links gab es Fenstertüren, die offenstanden, so dass man den Garten sehen konnte, während rechts der Durchgang zu einem Raum war, der die Küche zu sein schien. Jeder Zentimeter der Wand, der nicht als Tür oder Wand gebraucht war, war mit Büchern ausgefüllt.  
Hermione deutete auf den Raum.  
„Willkommen in meinem Heim."  
Snape neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass mir dieses Recht gewährt wird." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zu den Bücherregalen glitt.  
Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich zu einem weniger nervösen Lächeln.  
„Bitte, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."  
Snape ließ seine Tasche fallen, wo er stand, und trat an das erste Regal heran. Er ließ seine langen Finger über die ledernen Bucheinbände gleiten.  
„Das ist immer das erste, das ich tun will, wenn ich jemandes Haus betrete", fuhr Hermione fort. „Einen Blick auf die Bücher werfen, meine ich. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es unhöflich ist, aber so meine ich es nicht."  
Snape sah von dem Buch über keltische Zauber auf, durch den er blätterte.  
„Ich persönlich denke, dass man einen exzellenten Einblick in die Persönlichkeit von jemandem bekommt, wenn man dessen Bücher ansieht, also macht man ihm ein Kompliment, wenn man sich für sie interessiert."  
„Das ist ein sehr slytherinscher Ausdruck dafür, dass Bücher oftmals interessanter als Menschen sind. Allerdings würde ich nicht nach dem Eindruck gehen, den Ihnen diese Bücher über mich vermitteln – sie werden Ihnen erzählen, dass ich eine hundertundzehnjährige Heilerin bin, deren Sehkraft nachlässt und die zu ihrer Großnichte gezogen ist."  
Snape hob eine fragende Augenbraue.  
„Die Bücher gab es zum Haus dazu", erklärte Hermione. „Obwohl eine der Verkaufskonditionen war, dass Heilerin Mayweather mich immer noch um die bitten kann, die sie sich wieder ausleihen möchte."  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Snape. „Obwohl ich vermute, dass in es Ihren Augen das Haus zu den Büchern dazugab und nicht andersherum. Das ist eine faszinierende Sammlung."  
Hermione stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Sie ist wirklich wundervoll", stimmte sie zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es bemerkt haben, aber die Bücher sind vollkommen zufällig angeordnet. Es war eine Beleidigung für meinen Ordnungssinn, als ich eingezogen bin, aber ich wollte wirklich nicht alles sofort umsortieren. Und mittlerweile mag ich es, dass ich über ein Buch über bulgarische Zauberfolklore stolpern kann, wenn ich eigentlich nach einem Lexikon über Runen suche. Ich kann für Stunden abschweifen!"

Snape sah erleichtert, dass sie ihren früheren Anflug von Nervosität überwunden hatte. Sich daran zu gewöhnen, mit ihr als Kollegin statt als Schülerin Zeit allein zu verbringen, würde herausfordernd genug sein, auch ohne dass sie jedes Mal vor Angst zitterte, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Er stellte das Buch mit Widerwillen ins Regal zurück und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen.  
„Bekomme ich eine Führung durch den Rest Ihrer Domäne?"  
Hermione strahlte ihn an.  
„Natürlich! Sie werden den Keller lieben – hier entlang."  
Sie führte ihn allerdings in die Küche, in der sich das Sonnenlicht in den auf Hochglanz polierten Kupferpfannen spiegelte, die an einer Wand aufgehängt waren. Eine große rote Katze lag zusammengerollt auf einem Schaukelstuhl vor dem Herd.  
„Die gab es auch zum Haus dazu", sagte Hermione und deutete auf die Pfannen. „Obwohl ich zugebe, dass sie nicht ganz so oft benutzt werden wie die Bücher."  
Sie öffnete eine Tür am Ende der Küche, die den Blick auf hinauf- und abwärtsführende Treppen freigab. Snape folgte ihr, als sie begann, hinabzusteigen.  
„Passen Sie auf Ihren Kopf auf!", rief sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, und Snape duckte sich unter einem tiefstehenden hölzernen Sturz hindurch.  
„Tut mir leid!", sagte Hermione mit einer Grimasse. „Ich bin klein genug, um darunter hindurch zu passen, und neige dazu, es zu vergessen. Ron ist fast k.o. gegangen, als er hier herunter kam. Wie auch immer, was denken Sie?" Sie ging beiseite und zeigte den Raum hinter ihr. Es war ein kleines, aber gut ausgestattetes Tränkelabor. „Heilerin Mayweather war seit Jahren nicht mehr hier unten gewesen, also hat es eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich alles hergerichtet hatte, aber jetzt liebe ich es hier unten."  
Snape ging langsam herum, während er seine Anerkennung der tadellos sauberen Kessel und Glasbehälter und der gut sortierten Regale murmelte. Er öffnete einen großen Schrank, der an einer Seite des Raums stand, und ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten, um die abgefüllten Ingredienzen darin zu begutachten. Er hörte ein leichtes Lachen von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er sah auf und begegnete Hermiones amüsiertem Blick.  
„Habe ich den Witz verpasst, Miss Granger?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. Es war eine Sache, wenn sie die Nerven verlor, aber eine ganz andere, ihn auszulachen.  
Sie schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Nein, keinen Witz. Aber ich habe daran gedacht, dass meine Führungen durch das Haus normalerweise nach dem Schema „Oh, was für eine schöne Küche, und können wir den Garten ansehen?" verlaufen, und mit Ihnen sind die Highlights die Bücher und das Labor."  
Als sie sein noch immer präsentes Stirnrunzeln sah, fuhr sie hastig fort:  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass es schön ist, zur Abwechslung mal einen Besucher zu haben, der meine liebsten Dinge im Haus schätzt."  
Snape schloss die Schranktür leise. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder neutral.  
„In diesem Fall sollten Sie sich eine bessere Art von Besuchern heranziehen. Arbeiten Sie oft hier unten?"  
Unbeeindruckt von der unlogischen Überleitung schüttelte Hermione mit betrübter Miene den Kopf.  
„Nicht so oft, wie ich gerne würde. Ich mixe alles zusammen, was ich für die Arbeit und den Alltag brauche, aber ich habe keine Zeit zum Forschen oder Experimentieren. Anders als Sie. Ich habe Ihre Abhandlung über die Modifikation von Veritaserum im _Journal of Experimental Potions_ gelesen. Ich denke, die Anpassung, um die emotionalen Erinnerungen zu entfernen, war wirklich brillant."

Snape fühlte sich unangemessen geschmeichelt durch das Kompliment des Mädchens, doch er war vorsichtig und ließ seine Miene ihn nicht verraten.  
„Danke, Miss Granger. Den emotionalen Teil einer Erinnerung von den Effekten des Trankes abzuschirmen war eine notwendige Korrektur. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viel leichter die Befragung Verdächtiger ist, wenn sie nicht die unsterbliche und unerwiderte Liebe zu irgendeiner Schönsten aller Hexen aus ihrer dunklen und weit zurückliegenden Vergangenheit bekennen." _Es gibt keinen Preis für das Erraten der Beweggründe für diese Idee_ , dachte er, während er Hermione im Stillen herausforderte, die Worte „Lily Potter" auch nur zu denken.  
Aber sie lachte nur und sagte:  
„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und falls Sie den Trank jemals bei einem Schüler einsetzen müssten, würden Ihnen die liebestollen Fantasien der Jugendlichen erspart bleiben."  
Snape schauderte.  
„Gott bewahre! Obwohl es natürlich falsch wäre, Veritaserum bei einem Schüler zu verwenden, und ich so eine Tat niemals begehen würde."  
Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Natürlich. Jedenfalls, auch wenn wir beide mein Labor lieben, glaube ich nicht, dass Sie hier drin schlafen möchten, also zeige ich Ihnen besser Ihr Zimmer. Kommen Sie."  
Snape folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf, an der Küchentür vorbei und dann die nächste Treppenwindung hinauf bis in den ersten Stock. Er sah ihr definitiv nicht auf den Hintern, sagte er sich.  
Hermione ging den Flur entlang, während sie auf die jeweiligen Türen zeigte.  
„Mein Zimmer, das Bad, und das ist Ihr Zimmer."  
Sie öffnete die letzte Tür und trat beiseite, um ihn zuerst eintreten zu lassen. Der Raum war einfach möbliert mit einem großen Bett, das von einer tiefblauen, wollenen Tagesdecke bedeckt war, einer Kommode, einem Nachttisch und einem kleinen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. Die Zimmerdecke fiel leicht schräg ab und Snape musste sich ein wenig ducken, als er zum Fenster ging, um hinaus zu sehen. Hermione schloss sich ihm an, als er die Aussicht auf die sonnengefleckten Hügel wahrnahm.  
„Also wo genau sind wir hier?", fragte er.  
„Ottery St Catchpole liegt ungefähr eine Meile in diese Richtung", antwortete sie, während sie geradeaus zeigte. „Und der Fuchsbau, das Zuhause der Weasleys, ist etwa zwei Meilen in diese Richtung", fuhr sie fort und zeigte nach rechts. „Ich fürchte also, dass ich mich nicht weit von meinen Freunden entfernt habe – Harry und Ginny leben im Dorf, und Ron und Luna sind natürlich im Fuchsbau." Sie sah mit trotzigem Ausdruck zu ihm hoch, als forderte sie ihn heraus, das zu kritisieren.  
Er ignorierte das kurze Aufblitzen des Ärgers, der immer bei der Erwähnung von Potters Namen auftrat, und antwortete stattdessen milde: „Isolation ist nicht unbedingt eine Tugend."  
Er wurde mit einem schnell unterdrückten Ausdruck der Überraschung belohnt, der über Hermiones Gesicht huschte. Sie trat vom Fenster zurück.  
„Tja, nun hatten Sie Ihre Tour. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Sie jetzt allein lasse, damit Sie sich hier heimisch machen können, und ich setze Wasser auf? Wir können im Garten Tee trinken, während wir mit der Arbeit beginnen. Kommen Sie runter, wenn Sie fertig sind.  
Snape neigte mit leichtem Lächeln seinen Kopf.  
„Das klingt zufriedenstellend, Miss Granger. Wären Sie so freundlich, meine Tasche hochzuschicken? Ich könnte sie mit einem Aufrufezauber holen, aber ich würde es hassen, wenn durch das Vorbeifliegen eines ihrer Bücher beschädigt würde."  
Hermione sank mit einem gerissenen Lächeln in einen kleinen Knicks.  
„Natürlich, Sir. Wir sehen uns dann gleich."  
Und sie verließ den Raum, während Snape ihr hinterhersah und sich fragte, ob die Nervosität wohl doch keine schlechte Sache war.

Hermione trug das Tablett mit dem Tee durch die Terrassentür in den Garten und stellte es vorsichtig auf einen schmiedeeisernen Tisch im Schatten einer großen Eiche. Sie war überrascht gewesen, wie unbehaglich sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie Snape in ihrem Heim empfing. Er schien irgendwie überlebensgroß in ihrem kleinen Haus zu sein, und kurz war sie wieder ein kleines, verängstigtes, elfjähriges Schulmädchen gewesen. Aber wie immer hatte die Diskussion über Bücher ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nun wie jeden anderen männlichen Kollegen behandeln konnte. Allerdings wie einen erschreckend intelligenten, sardonischen und, wie sie zugeben musste, gutaussehenden Kollegen.  
Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und holte mit einem Aufrufzauber den Stapel Papiere aus dem Wohnzimmer zu sich. Sie blätterte sie zügig durch, zog das Dokument heraus, das sie wollte, und widmete sich dem Lesen.  
Einige Minuten später sah sie beim Klang eines leisen Räusperns erschreckt hoch. Snape stand, umrahmt von der Tür, im Durchgang. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, was an seiner Erscheinung so ungewohnt war, dann begriff sie, dass er seine übliche schwarze Robe abgelegt hatte und nur in ein weißes Leinenhemd und schwarze Hosen gekleidet war.  
„Sorry", sagte sie. „Ich war Meilen entfernt."  
„Das habe ich gemerkt", antwortete er trocken, als er sich dem Tisch näherte und sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte. Er legte den dünnen Stapel Papiere ab, den er getragen hatte, und tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an, so dass er sich zu einem Stapel vergrößerte, der beinahe so hoch war wie Hermiones.  
„Tee?", fragte sie.  
„Gerne", antwortete er.  
Hermione schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Teekessel goss Tee in die wartenden Tassen.  
„Milch? Zucker?"  
„Nur Milch, danke."  
„So", begann Snape, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck seines Tees getrunken hatte. „Was ist Ihr Plan?"  
Hermione war etwas besorgt gewesen, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ihr nur widerwillig die Führung überließe, und fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung bei seinen Worten.  
„Nun", begann sie, „wir werden den Rest des heutigen Tages und den morgigen Vormittag hie verbringen, alle Informationen, die wir über Markov haben, durchgehen und sicherstellen, dass unsere Coverstorys sicher sitzen. Dann, morgen Nachmittag, werden wir in meine Londoner Wohnung apparieren und unsere falschen Identitäten annehmen. Von da an ist Magie strikt verboten, außer wenn eine Katastrophe eintritt. Wir werden am Samstagmorgen zu Markovs Haus reisen und natürlich mit dem Auto dort ankommen."  
„Ich hatte kaum erwartet, dass wir in sein Wohnzimmer flohen", antwortete Snape bissig.  
„Richtig. Also, waren die Akten, die ich Ihnen da gelassen habe, informativ?"  
„Sehr sogar. Sie haben Ihre Hausaufgaben mit derselben Gründlichkeit wie immer erledigt. Ich erwarte, dass es wohl einfacher ist, jetzt, da sie nur noch ihre eigenen Aufgaben erledigen statt für ihre schwachköpfigen Freunde einzuspringen."  
Hermione lachte, nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass Snape wusste, wie sehr Harry und Ron von ihrer Hilfe abhängig gewesen waren.  
„Oh, sie fragen manchmal immer noch um Hilfe mit ihrer Arbeit. Woher, denken Sie, habe ich das ganze „Todesser in der Muggelwelt"-Problem zum ersten Mal gehört?"  
„Die Spezialeinheit war dann wohl Ihre Idee? Ich hatte das vermutet."  
„Ich habe Harry und Ron ein paar Anregungen genannt, mit denen sie zu Fletcher gegangen sind, und, tja, hier bin ich."  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es mehr Arbeit war, als Sie zugeben wollen. Ich schätze, Sie mussten eine besondere Ausbildung durchlaufen?"  
Hermione war recht geschmeichelt, einen Ausdruck echten Interesses auf Snapes oftmals unbewegtem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Naja, zu allererst machte ich eine einjährige, beschleunigte Aurorenausbildung; dann verbrachte ich ein Jahr in den Staaten und lernte beim FBI – sie sind die Strafverfolgungsbehörde der amerikanischen Muggel und haben mir wirklich die besten Grundlagen der Muggeltechniken vermittelt, die ich mir wünschen konnte – Profiling, Untersuchungen am Tatort, und so weiter. Dann kam ich zurück und wurde ein paar Monate lang in den Rechtsgrundlagen Großbritanniens geschult. Danach war ich bereit, die Einheit zu gründen. Soweit es die Muggel betrifft sind wir ein Zweig ihrer Sicherheitsbehörden, und jegliche Seltsamkeit, die ich zeige, wird durch meine amerikanische Ausbildung wegerklärt. Wir operieren nun seit fast einem Jahr, und bisher haben sie noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft."  
„Und welche Erfolgsbilanz haben Sie?"  
„Bei der letzten Standerhebung waren wir gegen fünf bekannte Todesser vorgegangen, ein halbes Dutzend Kollaborateure, deren präziser Status noch ermittelt werden muss, und vier Muggel, die glücklicherweise nicht unser Problem sind."  
„Beeindruckend. Und nun hoffe ich, dass ich helfen kann, diese Summe aufzustocken."  
„Wenn alles gut läuft. Ok, also, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir unsere Legende erzählen?"  
Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, streckte seine langen Beine vor sich aus und fixierte Hermione mit dem gleichen konzentrierten Ausdruck, den er hatte, wenn er vor einer Klasse lehrte.  
„Mein Name ist Steven Singer. Ich bin freischaffender Forscher der Chemie, der zuvor Stellen an den Universitäten in Oxford und Harvard sowie am Imperial College in London hatte. Ich unterhalte nun mehrere lukrative Verträge im Privatsektor, die sich den Gerüchten nach um das Gebiet der biochemischen, nicht letalen Waffen drehen.  
Sie sind Jane Eastwood, die, wie ich vermute, aus irgendeinem feministischen Grundsatz es abgelehnt hat, bei der Hochzeit meinen Namen anzunehmen."  
„Eine rein berufliche Entscheidung, kann ich Ihnen versichern", unterbrach Hermione. „Im Privaten bin ich sehr stolz, Mrs Singer zu sein, aber meine berufliche Reputation entstand unter meinem Mädchennamen und ich möchte das nicht riskieren."  
„Na gut, dann ist es in Ordnung." Snapes Augen glitzerten humorvoll. „Sie sind eine internationale Handelsvertreterin. Sie haben für die Regierung gearbeitet, aber während der letzten fünf Jahre haben Sie Ihre Kontakte, die sie geknüpft hatten, dazu genutzt, einige entschieden unappetitliche Deals zwischen diversen Warlords und semilegalen Waffenhändlern zu vermitteln. Und dabei sehen Sie auch noch so hübsch aus."  
Hermione schenkte ihm ein sarkastisch-süßes Lächeln.  
„Wir haben uns vor drei Jahren auf einer Konferenz kennengelernt, auf der ich einen Vortrag hielt und Sie auf Kundenfang für Ihr Geschäft gingen. Sie sind meinem offensichtlichen Charme erlegen, und wir haben sechs Monate darauf geheiratet. Nun leben wir in wunderbarer Harmonie in London, obwohl wir beide bei unserer Arbeit viel auf Reisen sind, was vermutlich zur Harmonie beiträgt, da wir offensichtlich sehr wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen."  
Hermione lachte über seine Worte. Snape mit einem Sinn für Humor? Wunder gab es immer wieder.  
„Doch jetzt im Ernst:", fuhr Snape fort, „Was genau will die schöne, junge Jane Eastwood mit einem unattraktiven, launischen Chemieprofessor, der doppelt so alt ist wie sie?"  
Hermione glühte innerlich vor Freude über das Kompliment.  
„Nun, zum einen sind Sie weder unattraktiv noch doppelt so alt wie ich. Sie sind … eindrucksvoll, würde ich sagen. Und Steven Singer ist nicht launisch – er ist geistreich und hat einen subtilen, aber verruchten Sinn für Humor."  
Snape prustete durch die Nase.  
„Ich denke, Sie überschätzen meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten."  
„Er kann einfach Dummköpfe nicht ausstehen, was für einen Mann mit seinem überragenden Intellekt völlig verständlich ist. Und Jane ist kein Dummkopf, also sieht sie immer nur seine guten Seiten." Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Sie hat enormen Respekt für sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung."  
„Oh Gott, bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass das so eine Vaterkomplex-Sache ist."  
„Ganz und gar nicht. In ihrem Beruf ist sie dafür bekannt, sich in eine Sache zu verbeißen, und sie tendiert dazu, Männern Angst einzujagen, also fand sie es erfrischend, jemanden zu finden, der nicht eingeschüchtert war."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Reden wir noch immer über Jane?"  
Hermione lachte ein wenig peinlich berührt.  
„Natürlich, obwohl es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten gibt."  
Sie schwieg danach, während sie versuchte, zu entscheiden, wie weit genau sie diesen neuentdeckten Sinn für Humor testen wollte. Ach, zur Hölle …  
„Unter uns gesagt, der Hauptgrund, aus dem sie mit ihm zusammen ist, ist, dass der Sex fantastisch ist, und er bestückt ist wie ein Zentaur."  
Snape sah kurz schockiert aus; dann lachte er leise und ein echtes Lächeln verwandelte sein Gesicht. Hermione war fasziniert – wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape so ein wunderbar dreckiges Lachen hatte? Der tiefe, kehlige Klang drang von ihren Ohren direkt zu ihrer Libido vor, ohne ihre höher entwickelten Hirnfunktionen auch nur um Erlaubnis zu fragen.  
„Beruht das auf Ihren Wunschvorstellungen, junges Fräulein, oder hat jemand geplaudert?", fragte Snape noch immer lächelnd.  
„Professor McGonagall könnte etwas in einem Nebensatz erwähnt haben."  
„Welchen Tratsch hat die alte Hexe nun schon wieder verbreitet?"  
„Ich glaube, ihre genauen Worte waren „Du musst Severus betrunken machen und ihn nach Madame Francine und ihren verzauberten Handschellen fragen"."  
Snape schüttelte reuevoll seinen Kopf.  
„Naja, sie hat Recht – Sie müssen mir etwas viel stärkeres aufdrängen als Tee, um diese Geschichte aus mir herauszubekommen."  
„Vielleicht später", antwortete Hermione mit einem Grinsen. „Wie auch immer, zurück zur Arbeit. Ich habe ein paar neue Informationen und muss Sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen."

Sie arbeiteten die nächsten zwei Stunden lang: Sie gingen alle Informationen durch, die Hermione über Markov zusammengetragen hatte. Snape teilte außerdem die Ergebnisse seiner eigenen Forschungen über den Skorpionsstich-Trank mit ihr.  
„Also, wenn meine Annahmen über die veränderte Zusammensetzung des Trankes korrekt sind, sollten die Anpassungen des Gegengifts es effektiv gemacht haben. Ich hoffe, dass wir es nicht benutzen müssen, aber ich hielt es für das beste, vorbereitet zu sein", schloss er.  
„Das ist fantastisch. Wenn alles gut läuft, müssen wir ihn nur identifizieren, Verstärkung rufen und ihn verhaften, aber die besten Pläne gehen nach hinten los und so …"  
Hermione streckte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf aus und bewegte ihren Nacken gegen die Steifigkeit. Sie sah überrascht, wie tief die Sonne schon am Himmel stand. Die Eiche warf einen langen Schatten auf dem Rasen.  
„Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es so spät ist", rief sie. Sie merkte plötzlich, wie viel Zeit seit dem Mittagessen vergangen war. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich verhungere."  
Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Jetzt, da Sie es erwähnen, würde ich nicht nein zum Abendessen sagen."  
Hermione stand auf.  
„Gut, also, wie klingt Chili con carne?"  
„Das klingt köstlich, aber ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen."  
Hermione lächelte breit.  
„Absolut keine Umstände. Können Sie den Tisch freiräumen? Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."  
Snape sah zu, wie sie ins Haus ging, während sie sich noch immer streckte, um die Versteifungen in ihrem Nacken zu lösen. Er musste zugeben, dass er ein wenig Bedenken – na gut, riesige Bedenken – gehabt hatte, bei dieser Mission der Führung seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu folgen, aber er war von ihrer Kompetenz und offensichtlichen Erfahrung angenehm überrascht. Er hätte eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollen, überlegte er. Wie nervig er ihr grundlegendes Benehmen und selbstgerechtes Besserwissertum als Schülerin gefunden hatte, konnte er trotzdem keine Fehler in ihrer Arbeitsmoral feststellen.  
Sie war zu einer selbstsicheren, fähigen jungen Frau mit einem netten Hang zu selbstironischem Humor herangewachsen. Und sie war noch immer äußerst intelligent. Und hatte eine fantastische Buchsammlung. _Und war wirklich ganz nett anzusehen_ , fügte er hinzu, bevor er den Gedanken schnell unterdrückte.  
Mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabs ordnete er die Dokumente auf dem Tisch in zwei Stapeln, die er schrumpfte und zur Seite legte. Sein Magen knurrte vor Hunger. Er nahm an – bedauernd – dass es wesentlich zu viel verlangt war, dass sie auch noch eine gute Köchin war.  
Er war überrascht, sie aus dem Haus kommen zu sehen. Teller, Besteck und Gläser schwebten vor ihr.  
„Ich hatte gesagt, dass es nicht lange dauert!", sagte sie fröhlich, als sie den Tisch deckte.  
„Das sieht wunderbar aus", sagte Snape, als er den Teller mit dampfendem Chili vor ihm ansah und die köstlichen Aromen des Fleisches und der Gewürze einatmete, und versuchte dabei, den überraschten Ton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
„Naja, das ist wirklich nicht mein Verdienst", lächelte Hermione. „Danken Sie Molly Weasley."  
Snape sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Sie müssen doch von _Mollys Millisekunden-Mahlzeiten_ gehört haben?", fragte sie.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann mich daran erinnern, Anzeigen im Propheten gesehen zu haben, aber ich hatte nicht realisiert, wer besagte Molly war."  
„Sie betreibt das Unternehmen jetzt seit etwa einem Jahr. Bitte, essen Sie. Wein?"  
„Versuchen Sie, mich betrunken zu machen, Miss Granger?"  
„Würde ich so etwas tun?" Sie öffnete ihre Augen als Ausdruck gespielter Unschuld weit.  
„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Snape trocken. „Aber ich denke, ich riskiere ein Glas."

Sie aßen eine oder zwei Minuten in Stille.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr köstlich", sagte Snape. „Dann erzählen Sie mir von Molly."  
Hermione trank einen Schluck Wein.  
„Alles begann vor etwa achtzehn Monaten. Ich war am Wochenende zum Dinner in den Fuchsbau gegangen und hatte in einem Nebensatz zu Molly gesagt, dass das die erste richtige Mahlzeit wäre, die ich seit zwei Wochen gehabt hätte. Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Sie war entsetzt und bestand darauf, dass ich die Reste des Eintopfs mit nach Hause nahm, als ich ging, und noch einige Pasteten, die sie am Morgen gemacht hatte.  
Am nächsten Abend habe ich in der Spätschicht gearbeitet und es kam dazu, dass ich das Essen mit Kollegen geteilt habe, die beide sagten, dass sie wünschten, sie hätten jemanden wie Molly, der für sie kocht. Ich habe das Kompliment weitergegeben, als ich das nächste Mal im Fuchsbau war, und George war auch dort und er sagte, dass es wirklich einen Weg für Molly geben muss, um mit ihrem Talent, zu kochen, Geld zu verdienen. Und wir haben an diesem Abend das Konzept entworfen – Molly bereitet die Gerichte zu, verteilt sie auf einzelne Portionsbehälter, dann legt sie Stasis-, Schrumpf- und Stabilisierungszauber darauf und verkauft sie. Sie sind eine Woche lang haltbar, und wenn man essen will, muss man nur ein schnelles _Finite_ über den Behältern sprechen und das Essen ist fertig.  
Sie hat klein angefangen, indem sie meine und Rons Kontakte im Ministerium benutzt hat, um erste Kunden zu bekommen – Sie wären verblüfft, wenn Sie wüssten, wie viele Angestellte des Ministeriums weder die Zeit noch die Lust haben, etwas zu kochen. Dann hat George die Werbung übernommen, und die Aufträge sind seither quasi in die Höhe geschossen. Sie betreiben Versandhandel und liefern auch aus. Sie mussten die Küche im Fuchsbau vergrößern, George hat einen Vollzeitmanager in seinem Geschäft angestellt, und Molly beschäftigt ebenfalls einige Angestellte."  
Snape hatte seinen Teller geleert, während sie gesprochen hatte.  
„Nun, sie ist jedenfalls eine exzellente Köchin, und die Familie Weasley verdient ihr Glück. Sie haben im Krieg zu viel erlitten. Und ich vergesse nicht, dass ich ihnen mein Leben verdanke."  
Das war keine Übertreibung. Er hatte Arthur Weasleys Blut verwendet, um nach Naginis Angriff im Ministerium ein Gegengift zu entwickeln. Und nach der Großen Schlacht, wenn Ron Arthur nicht erzählt hätte, wie Snape „gestorben" war und wenn sich Arthur nicht sogar inmitten seiner Trauer erinnert hätte, dass die Schlange ihn nicht hätte töten können sollen, dann wäre Snape trotz seiner Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wahrscheinlich auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte verblutet.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Hermione ihn versteckt beobachtete, während sie offensichtlich zu entscheiden versuchte, was oder ob sie etwas sagen sollte. Er entschied sich, sie aus dieser Verantwortung zu entlassen.  
„Also was ist zwischen Ihnen und dem Weasleyjungen schief gelaufen? Sie schienen immer unzertrennlich zu sein, wenn ich nach dem wenigen gehe, was ich von Ihnen auf Hogwarts gesehen habe. Dann, ganz plötzlich, gab es riesige Schlagzeilen im Prophet, die sagten, dass Sie sein Herz gebrochen hätten, oder er Ihres – ich habe vergessen, wie herum."

Hermione sah Snape scharf an, als erwartete sie, Sarkasmus zu sehen, aber sie schien mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was sie sah, denn sie schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf.  
„Es wurde keinen Herzen Schaden zugefügt durch das Ende unserer Beziehung, kann ich Ihnen versichern. Es war nur … Sie haben nicht zufällig den Film „Harry und Sally" gesehen, oder?"  
Snape hob einen Mundwinkel.  
„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie mich darüber aufklären werden."  
„Also, Harry und Sally haben sich im College kennengelernt und dann Jahre damit verbracht, alle zu überzeugen, dass Männer und Frauen einfach nur Freunde sein können und dass Sex dem nicht in die Quere kommen muss; dann landeten sie natürlich gemeinsam im Bett und stellten fest, dass es das war, was sie die ganze Zeit gewollt hatten. Er ist sehr berühmt für eine großartige Szene in einem Restaurant, in der sie einen Orgasmus vortäuscht. Jedenfalls", fuhr sie hastig fort, „Ron und ich waren genau so, nur umgekehrt – sobald wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, stellte ich fest, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte und ihn wirklich nur als Freund wollte."  
„So schlecht, hm?", grinste Snape.  
„Nein, nicht schlecht, nur … seltsam. Gott, nein, das meine ich auch nicht. Ich wusste einfach, so sehr ich ihn auch liebte und ihn beschützen wollte und es genoss, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, körperlich gab es einfach keine … Funken. Und dann dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht zu viel erwartete, und dass eine Beziehung, die darauf gründete, großartige Freunde zu sein, genug war, und ich habe mich ein Jahr lang bemüht, aber am Ende musste ich zugeben, dass es nirgendwohin führte und wirklich nicht genug war. Ich glaube, es war für ihn tatsächlich eine Erleichterung, als ich es beendet habe. Ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er damit klar kam, dass ich intelligent und stark bin und keinen brauche, der auf mich aufpasst, als wir nur Freunde waren, aber es ist eine etwas andere Sichtweise, wenn es um die feste Freundin geht."  
„Er brauchte jemanden, der mehr willens war, seinem enormen, männlichen Ego zu schmeicheln?"  
„Ich würde es nicht ganz so ausdrücken, aber ja, irgendwie schon. Und dann, ein paar Jahre später, ist er mit Luna zusammengekommen, und sie passen einfach perfekt zueinander. Sie bringen sich gegenseitig zum Lachen, und ihre Weltferne lässt sie verletzlich sein, was bedeutet, dass er seine Tendenz, Ritterlichkeit beweisen zu wollen, ausleben kann. Ich freue mich wirklich für sie."  
Und das tat sie, dachte Snape – ihr offenes Gesicht zeigte keinen Anflug von Eifersucht oder Missgunst.  
„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Granger; haben Sie die Funken gefunden, die sie gesucht haben?", fragte er leichthin.  
„Ich hatte ein paar Funken, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete sie mit schelmischem Grinsen, „aber nichts, das einen langanhaltenden Flächenbrand ausgelöst hätte. Ohnehin lässt mir meine Arbeit im Moment nicht gerade viel Zeit für eine Beziehung. Und wie ist es mit Ihnen? Abgesehen von Madame Francine, natürlich?"  
„Oh, ich hatte meinen gerechten Anteil an Funken, junge Dame. Ich bin allerdings viel zu alt und in meinen Wegen eingefahren, um mein Leben jemandem auf permanenter Basis anzupassen."  
Nicht, dass er von Angeboten von Frauen überschwemmt würde, die sich in einem schottischen Schloss mit einem hässlichen Griesgram wegsperren wollten, sinnierte er, aber er dachte darüber lieber als seine eigene Wahl nach. Obwohl sich ihm nicht erschließen wollte, warum er sein Sexleben mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin diskutierte. Der Wein musste stärker sein als er gedacht hatte, obwohl seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen war, dass die Flasche sein Glas in regelmäßigen Abständen nachfüllte und bodenlos zu sein schien. Er hielt sein Glas gegen das schwindende Licht und untersuchte die rubinroten Tiefen der Flüssigkeit.  
„Guter Wein", sagte er. _Oh ja, wirklich subtiler Themenwechsel_. „Elfenwein?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Hermione. „Ich habe ein Fass von dem Zeug im Keller, und die Flasche ist verzaubert, damit sie sich selbst auffüllt."  
„Das muss ein paar Galleonen gekostet haben."  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber wir haben vor ein paar Monaten ein halbes Dutzend davon im Haus eines Todessers konfisziert. Wir konnten sie schließlich nicht zurücklassen und von Muggeln finden lassen."  
„Wie … umsichtig von Ihnen."  
„Das war es, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls, nachdem wir überprüft hatten, dass der Inhalt in Ordnung war, habe ich sie im Team verteilt. Und wir haben eins an Kingsley geschickt und eins an Fletcher, damit sie sich nicht über die Unterschlagung von Beweismitteln beschweren."  
Snape lachte und hob sein Glas erneut an die Lippen.  
Sie unterhielten sich eine weitere Stunde oder so, und ließen einander an Anekdoten über idiotische Schüler, gewagte Verhaftungen von Todessern und obskurer Zaubertrankrecherche teilhaben. Die Sonne ging unter und der Garten füllte sich mit tintenschwarzen Schatten, als der Himmel sich zu einem tiefen Blau verdunkelte. Fledermäuse kamen aus ihren Unterschlupfen hervor und begannen, in hektischen Mustern im Garten herumzufliegen, als sie ihr Abendessen jagten.  
Hermione hatte die Sachen des Abendessens mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs entfernt und nun wurde der Tisch von einem ihrer berüchtigten portablen Feuer erhellt. Azurblaue und grüne Flammen flackerten sanft, und als die Unterhaltung ruhte, studierte sie heimlich Snapes Gesicht, während er die Flammen beobachtete. Seine Miene war entspannt und unverhüllt. Seine Geschichten über das Leben auf Hogwarts hatten seinen bekannten Mangel an Toleranz und seine Verachtung für Ignoranz gezeigt, aber sie fühlte ebenfalls ein tiefverwurzeltes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.  
„Also", sagte sie, hob ihr Glas und neigte den Kopf fragend. „Sind Sie schon betrunken genug?"  
Snape sah sie lange an.  
„Madame Francine?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Miss Granger, wenn ich jemals betrunken genug wäre, um Ihnen sämtliche Details mitzuteilen, dann wäre ich ebenfalls betrunken genug, um der Sprache nicht mehr mächtig zu sein. Allerdings, wenn es das Ende dieses Themas bedeutet, können Sie ein paar redigierte … Highlights bekommen."  
Hermione strahlte.  
„Oh, ja bitte!"  
„Nun gut. Madame Francine kam für ein Trimester von Beauxbatons zu uns, um den Lehrplan in Geschichte der Zauberei aufzustocken. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Interesse an mir."  
 _Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, warum_ , dachte Hermione, während sie abschätzend seinen langen, schlanken Körper, eleganten Hände und geheimnisvollen Augen betrachtete.  
„Und Madame Francine ist zum Teil Veela, also wenn sie ein Interesse hat, hat das Objekt sehr wenig Chancen."  
„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich heftig gewehrt haben", sagte Hermione lachend.  
„Selbstverständlich", fuhr Snape trocken fort. „Um eine lange Geschichte abzukürzen: Eins führte recht schnell zum andern, und wir landeten mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky und den bereits erwähnten Handschellen in meinen Räumen. Der Abend verlief auf vergnügliche Art, bis um etwa drei Uhr nachts, als der Zauber, der auf den Handschellen lag, nachließ. Madame Francine war nicht mehr in der Lage, mich zu befreien, und ich war in keiner Position, meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen."  
Hermione kicherte und Snape sah sie finster an.  
„Das war kein Euphemismus, Miss Granger. Am Schluss hat es die gemeinsame Arbeit der Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall benötigt, um mich zu befreien, und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich für Gesellschaft _nicht_ gekleidet war."  
Hermiones Hand presste sich auf ihren Mund, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken.  
„Es hat vier Tage gedauert, bis wir drei uns wieder ansehen konnten, ohne rot zu werden, obwohl Francine absolut nicht beschämt war."  
An diesem Punkt konnte Hermione ihr schallendes Gelächter nicht mehr zurückhalten. Snape versuchte, grimmig zu schauen, doch er konnte diese Miene nicht beibehalten und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf mit einem ironischen Lächeln, als Hermione versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht betonen muss, Miss Granger, dass nicht ein Wort dieser Unterhaltung die Herren Potter oder Weasleys erreicht?"  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."  
Sie konnte sich McGonagalls und Flitwicks Gesichter geradezu vorstellen. Sie versuchte außerdem verzweifelt, sich nicht das verlockende Bild von Snape in Handschellen vor Augen zu rufen. Zumindest nicht, solange er vor ihr saß. Sie sprach schnell weiter, um den Gedanken zu verjagen.  
„Falls Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen: Ich wurde von Rons Großtante Matilda vollkommen blamiert."  
„Sie hat Sie beide erwischt, oder wie?"  
„Äh, eigentlich war es Charlie, nicht Ron", gab Hermione zu und errötete leicht.  
Snape hob eine amüsierte Augenbraue.  
„Miss Granger, wie viele der Weasleymänner haben Sie genau das Bett geteilt?"  
„Nur mit diesen beiden! Lavender Brown hat den Hattrick geschafft. Naja, sie behauptet, es wären vier gewesen, aber Percy bestreitet es vehement, und ich neige dazu, ihm zu glauben. Aber darum geht es ja nicht. Jedenfalls, vorletzte Weihnachten war der Fuchsbau brechend voll mit dem Weasleyclan, also sagte ich, dass Charlie und seine Freundin hier übernachten könne. Nur hatten sie sich getrennt, also kam nur er, und wir beide hatten ein paar Drinks, und eins führte zum anderen und – "  
„Ersparen Sie mir die schmutzigen Details, bitte. Allerdings hatte ich immer gedacht, Charlie hätte mehr Muskel- als Hirnmasse. Ihr Typ?"  
„Als Lebenspartner – nein. Um während der Weihnachtsfeiertage zu vögeln? Aber sowas von. Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, was das Drachenreiten für die Oberschenkel eines Mannes bewirkt?"  
„Überraschenderweise nicht, aber ich werde es sicherlich das nächste Mal erwähnen, wenn ich den Slytherins Ratschläge hinsichtlich ihrer Karrieren erteile."  
„Also, am Tag nach dem zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag sollte er zurück zum Fuchsbau flohen, um Mildred nach Hause zu begleiten, bevor er nach Südamerika zurückkehrte. Er war bereit, abzureisen; dann beschloss ich, ihm noch einen Absacker zu geben, sozusagen. Das nächste, was mir bewusst wurde, war Großtante Mildreds liebliche Stimme, die sagte ‚Nun, Charles Weasley, ich hoffe, dass du diesen Gefallen erwiderst'. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt, zu warten, und war zu uns gefloht. Dann ging sie direkt zurück in den Fuchsbau und informierte jeden der Anwesenden, dass Charlie käme, sobald er damit fertig wäre, die Muggelgeborene zu befriedigen."  
Hermione wurde damit belohnt, wieder Snapes wunderbar dreckiges Lachen zu hören.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das von allen gut aufgenommen wurde."  
„Luna hat mir später erzählt, dass George begeistert war, weil das bedeutete, dass Bill ihm zehn Galleonen schuldete. Das Problem war Molly – sie war kurzzeitig überzeugt, dass sie mich doch noch als Schwiegertochter bekäme. Ich fand es recht heikel, ihr hinterher zu erklären, warum ihr Sohn sich als Ferienfick eignete, jedoch nicht als Material zum Heiraten."  
Hermione zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sie sich an das Gespräch erinnerte. Molly hatte wirklich gedacht, dass ihr unsteter Sohn dabei war, sich niederzulassen, und es hatte sich schrecklich angefühlt, ihr die Illusion zu nehmen. Aber kurz danach hatten sich Charlie und seine Ex wieder versöhnt und Hermione war vom Haken gelassen worden.  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es nun vollkommen dunkel geworden war. Ihre Flammen machten in unregelmäßigen Abständen zischende Geräusche, wenn ihnen Kamikazefalter zu nahe kamen. Sie begegnete Snapes Blick und lächelte.  
„Ich werde für heute Abend Schluss machen. Morgen wird wieder ein anstrengender Tag für uns."  
Snape erhob sich höflich, als sie aufstand.  
„Ich denke, ich werde Ihren Garten noch eine kleine Weile genießen, Miss Granger."  
Hermione lachte.  
„Ich glaube, nach den Enthüllungen des Abends können Sie die ‚Miss Granger' weglassen. Nennen Sie mich Hermione, bitte."  
„In Ordnung, Hermione. Solange Sie den Gefallen erwidern."  
Hermione lächelte sanft.  
„Ok, dann. Gute Nacht, Severus. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."  
„Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut."  
Hermione drehte sich um und schlendere ins Haus. Sie freute sich auf ihr Bett und auf Träume von einem nackten, gefesselten Professor.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 – Heaven can wait

Snape stöhnte, als das Sonnenlicht durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang. Merlin, wie viel Uhr war es? Er streckte sich nach seiner Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch lag, und öffnete seine Augen eine Winzigkeit, um auf das Ziffernblatt zu linsen. _Beschissene fünf Uhr dreißig_! Der Vorteil, im Kerker zu schlafen, war, dass ihn die Sonne nie weckte, aber das bedeutete, dass es nun für ihn unmöglich war, an hellen Orten zu schlafen.  
Er setzte sich auf und stöhnte erneut. Wie viel Wein hatte er gestern Abend getrunken? Etwas zu viel, wenn ihn seine Erinnerungen an die Unterhaltung nicht trogen. Hermione hatte sich als jemand erwiesen, mit dem man einfach reden konnte. Und sie schien diese Eigenschaft auch in ihm zu finden, was eine neue Erfahrung für ihn war. Die Enthüllungen über ihr Liebesleben hatten jedenfalls jegliche verbliebenen Annahmen, dass sie noch seine Schülerin war, widerlegt.  
Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und überdachte seinen Schlachtplan für den Morgen. Zuerst einen Zaubertrank gegen den Kater, dann eine Dusche ( _muss einen Stillezauber benutzen, um Hermione nicht zu stören_ ), dann Kaffee. Definitiv Kaffee.  
Fünfzehn Minuten später stöberte Snape leise im Inhalt der Küchenschränke. Er fand Kaffeepulver, Tassen und eine Kaffeekanne in gnädiglich kurzer Abfolge, und bald darauf füllte sich der Raum mit dem köstlichen Aroma aufgebrühten Coffeins. Während er wartete, wanderte er ins Wohnzimmer, öffnete die Verandatüren und nahm tiefe Atemzüge der frischen Gartenluft. Das Morgenkonzert der Singvögel verstummte langsam, doch von der Spitze der Eiche aus wetteiferten eine Singdrossel und eine Amsel noch enthusiastisch um die Dominanz.  
Hermiones große rote Katze zockelte über das taunasse Gras auf ihn zu und setzte sich dann mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf dem zerdellten Gesicht zu seinen Füßen hin.  
„Oh nein", sagte Snape mit strenger Miene. „Wenn du nach Futter suchst, kannst du auf dein Frauchen warten. Du siehst kaum aus, als wärst du verhungert. Tatsächlich vermute ich, dass du die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hast, das hiesige Getier zu terrorisieren."  
Krummbein machte das feline Äquivalent eines gelangweilten Schulterzuckens und schob sich an Snapes Beinen vorbei ins Haus, wo er leichtfüßig auf einen Lehnstuhl sprang und seine Morgentoilette verrichtete. Snape folgte ihm hinein und begann mit der angenehmen Aufgabe, ein Buch zu seinem morgendlichen Kaffee auszusuchen.  
Hermione kam um sieben nach unten. Der heiße Kaffee auf der Warmhalteplatte war ein willkommener Anblick. Sie füllte ihre Tasse, dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem ehemaligen Professor. Sie fand ihn, völlig in ein Buch versunken, auf einer Bank im sonnigen Teil des Gartens sitzend.  
„Morgen", rief sie leise, als sie sich ihm näherte. Snape hob seine Hand als Erwiderung, sah jedoch nicht von seinem Buch auf, also ging sie leise hinüber, um neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Sie schlug die Beine unter und schloss ihre Augen, während sie das bittere, belebende Getränk schlürfte. Das letzte Pochen der Kopfschmerzen machte sich noch in ihrem Hinterkopf bemerkbar. Sie hörte Snape sein Buch schließen und öffnete ihre Augen, um ihn fragend anzusehen.  
„Hexenwerk der Semantik?", fragte er und drehte den Buchrücken in ihre Richtung. „Eines von deinen – hast du es gelesen?"  
„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich es habe!", antwortete sie lachend.  
„Es ist wirklich faszinierend", fuhr er fort. „Der Autor schreibt über den Effekt, den die Sprache, die wir sprechen, darauf hat, wie wir Magie verwenden können: So wie die Sprache den Gedanken formt, formt sie auch die präzise Form der Aktion, die ein Zauber bewirkt. Obwohl die Worte, um einen Zauber zu sprechen, international angepasst wurden, kann unsere Muttersprache beeinflussen, wie wir unsere Gedanken nutzen, um die magische Energie zu formen. So wie es im Englischen kein gleichbedeutendes Wort für die deutsche ‚Schadenfreude' oder das walisische Wort ‚hiraeth' gibt, können leichte, subtile Differenzen im magischen Effekt bei verschiedenen Nationalitäten festgestellt werden."  
Hermione hatte sich von Snapes melodischer Stimme berieseln lassen, aber nun wurde ihr bewusst, dass er eine Antwort zu erwarten schien.  
„Das klingt wirklich interessant, aber ich glaube, dass ich es mehr zu schätzen weiß, wenn ich erst richtig wach bin."  
„Großer Gott, du meinst, das vielgepriesene Grangerhirn läuft nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit voller Kraft?", antwortete Snape. Das Hochziehen seiner Mundwinkel machte deutlich, dass er sie necken und nicht verhöhnen wollte.  
Hermione verengte ihre Augen, als sie ihn fest ansah.  
„Offensichtlich nicht, denn ich kann mir nicht einmal eine beleidigende Antwort darauf einfallen lassen. Ich wähle stattdessen ein würdevolles Schweigen. Kehre zu deinem Buch zurück, während ich aufwache." Sie wedelte ihm herablassend mit der Hand zu.  
Snape schnaubte leise und tat, wie ihm befohlen worden war.

Am Vormittag arbeiteten sie wieder am Gartentisch.  
„Das ist ein Bild von Penbryn Hall", sagte Hermione und schob den Ausdruck über den Tisch zu Snape. „Markovs Landhaus nahe Builth Wells in Mittelwales. Markovs Frau, Helen, hat es nach dem Tod ihres Vaters geerbt. Er starb an einem Herzinfarkt, nicht lange nachdem sie Markov kennengelernt hatte."  
„Wie praktisch", antwortete Snape trocken.  
„Durchaus. Das Traurige an der Sache ist, dass ich mit ihr am Telefon über das kommende Wochenende gesprochen habe und sie wirklich absolut nett klingt. Gott weiß, wie sie bei Markov gelandet ist."  
„Es könnten alle möglichen Gründe sein – Einsamkeit, eine Vorliebe für einen exotischen Fremden, oder vielleicht hat sie dich getäuscht und ist doch eine widerliche Person. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich hat sie keine Ahnung von Markovs wahrer Persönlichkeit. Alternativ dazu weiß sie es und ist eine von den verblendeten Frauen, die denken, dass sie ihren Mann ändern können."  
„Welch fantastisches Verständnis der weiblichen Psyche du hast! Wir werden es jedenfalls schon bald herausfinden. Oh, da fällt mir ein – kannst du auf einem Pferd reiten?"  
Snape sah sie mit argwöhnischem Stirnrunzeln an.  
„Ich bin schon auf einem Pferd geritten, aber seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund für diese Frage?"  
„Ich habe Helen gesagt, dass wir recht früh am Samstag ankommen werden, angeblich um den Reiseverkehr aus London zu umgehen, in Wahrheit aber, damit wir so viel Zeit wie möglich haben, um uns dort umzusehen. Sie schlug vor, dass wir einen Ausritt machen können, wenn wir die Zeit finden, weil sie einen Stall voller Pferde hat. Ich sagte, dass das nach einer schönen Idee klänge, allerdings hätte ich nicht mehr auf einem Pferd gesessen, seit ich ein Kind war, und ich habe ihr wahrheitsgemäß gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung hätte, wie dein reiterliches Können sei. Wir werden sehen, wie der Tag sich entwickelt, jedenfalls. Die anderen Paare kommen zum Mittagessen und dann findet das Dinner mit ihnen und einigen Gästen aus der Umgebung statt."  
„Und Markov soll am Sonntagmorgen ankommen?", erfragte Snape.  
„Das ist richtig. Helen war sehr entschuldigend, sagte, dass er zu beschäftigt wäre, um das ganze Wochenende zu Hause zu sein, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist das für unsere Zwecke wesentlich besser. Je mehr Beweise wir gegen ihn sammeln können, umso besser. Wir haben noch nicht den Ort finden können, an dem sein Forschungslabor ist, also habe ich den starken Verdacht, dass es auf Penbryn ist."  
„Ich habe deine Einführung gelesen, Hermione", sagte Snape säuerlich.  
„Tut mir Leid, Severus." Hermione zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, mit jemandem mit einem so guten Gedächtnis zu arbeiten. Na los, gib an – erzähl mir alles über die anderen Gäste an diesem Wochenende."

Snape verengte seine Augen.  
„Ein Test? Na schön. Zu uns als Übernachtungsgästen werden sich zwei weitere Paare gesellen. Giles Pemberton und seine Frau Verity sind alte Freunde von Mrs Markov – Verity und Helen sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Giles hat eine finanzielle Beteiligung an mehreren erfolgreichen Firmen in der IT- und Telekommunikationsbranche. Seine Geschäfte scheinen alle legal zu sein, und es gibt nichts Verdächtiges in seinen Kontobewegungen, aber es wäre seltsam, wenn sich Markov ihn nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu Nutzen gemacht hätte.  
Der andere Gentleman – und ich verwende dieses Wort ironisch – arbeitet beinahe sicher mit Markov zusammen. Archie Price hat seine kriminelle Karriere mit minderschwerem Schmuggel von Alkohol und Zigaretten begonnen, für den er vor fünfzehn Jahren eine kurze Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen hat. Seither hat er keinen Ärger mit der Obrigkeit mehr gehabt, obwohl seine geschäftlichen Aktivitäten nicht unbedingt mehr gesetzeskonform geworden sind. Er wird stark verdächtigt, hinter einigen großen Schmugglerringen zu stehen, die sowohl mit Drogen als auch Waffen handeln, aber die Muggelpolizei war nicht in der Lage, genügend Beweise gegen ihn zu sammeln. Worüber sie durchaus ärgerlich sein dürften, kann ich mir vorstellen.  
Er wird von der aktuellen Mrs Price begleitet. Stacey ist Ehefrau Nummer drei, wesentlich jünger als ihr Ehemann und gibt Kosmetikerin als ihren Beruf an, doch es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass sie tatsächlich arbeitet.  
Die Identitäten der Gäste, die zum Dinner kommen, sind nicht bekannt, aber es werden wahrscheinlich lokale Größen sein, die mit Mrs Markov bekannt sind."  
„Ohnegleichen!", rief Hermione süßlich lächelnd. „Es ist wirklich gut zu wissen, dass dein fortgeschrittenes Alter dein Merkvermögen nicht vermindert hat."  
„Du sarkastisches, kleines Weibsstück", knurrte Snape. „Es ist wirklich eine Erleichterung, dass ich nur vorgeben muss, mit dir verheiratet zu sein – ich bemitleide die arme Sau, die diesen Job tatsächlich bekommt."  
„Ich kann wundervoll sein, wenn ich will", protestierte Hermione. „Jedenfalls, zum Thema unserer vorgetäuschten Ehe: Wir werden es wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit aufrechterhalten müssen, während wir auf Penbryn sind."  
„Aufrechterhalten?", wiederholte Snape mit leichtem Grinsen.  
Hermione rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wieso verlässt immer ein Teil seines Humors nie die Pubertät, ganz egal, wie beeindruckend der IQ des Mannes ist? Du bist genau so schlimm wie Ron. Wir müssen _die Schau_ aufrechterhalten, meine ich. Nichts anderes. Keine Bange, ich werde keine körperlichen Forderungen an dich stellen. Worüber hatten wir jetzt eigentlich geredet? Du hast mich völlig abgelenkt…"  
Snape grinste erneut.  
„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich", fuhr Hermione fort, während sie ihn anfunkelte. „Wir müssen _den Akt_ fortführen, weil ich den starken Verdacht habe, dass unser Zimmer verwanzt sein wird. Damit meine ich, dass Markov eine Art von elektronischer Überwachung benutzten wird. Es würde zu ihm passen, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzt, uns auszuspionieren und festzustellen, ob wir die sind, für die wir uns ausgeben. Ich bin in der Lage, den Raum abzuchecken, wenn wir ankommen, aber natürlich kann ich Wanzen, die ich finde, nicht entfernen –"  
„- weil er dann wüsste, dass wir sie gefunden haben", beendete Snape.  
„Ganz genau. Wir werden wahrscheinlich einige lange Spaziergänge auf dem Anwesen machen müssen, wenn wir uns frei unterhalten möchten."  
„Du willst damit sagen, dass ich zusätzlich zu allem anderen noch Interesse am Gartenbau vortäuschen muss? Die Aussicht auf dieses Wochenende gefällt mir besser und besser."

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Snape auf sein Zimmer zurück, um sich für die Reise nach London vorzubereiten. Hermione hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine Muggelkleidung in ihrer Wohnung bereitläge, aber sie hatte etwas für ihn mitgebracht, das er auf der Reise anziehen konnte. Sie hatte ihn außerdem ermahnt, dass es ihm nicht gestattet war, außer seinem Zauberstab etwas mitzunehmen, das als Ding aus der Zauberwelt erkannt werden könnte. Das bedeutete, dass das Packen nicht lange dauern konnte, überlegte er.  
Es gab ein Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür, das von Hermiones Rufen begleitet wurde: „Bist du salonfähig?"  
Er öffnete die Tür und sagte:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals so bezeichnet worden bin, aber ich bin angezogen."  
Hermione hielt ihm einen Kleidersack entgegen, der mit Madam Malkins Wappen versehen war.  
„Ich dachte, das wäre Muggelkleidung?", fragte er, als er den Sack nahm und das Wappen sah.  
„Muggeldesign, ja, aber es ist leichter und billiger, sie von Madam Malkin machen zu lassen. Ihre Anfertigungen passen außerdem meist besser. Und haben Taschen für die Zauberstäbe, obwohl wir natürlich absolut keine Magie verwenden sollen, wenn wir in London sind. Gut, wir treffen uns dann unten, wenn du fertig bist. Ich gehe mich jetzt in Jane Eastwood verwandeln."  
Und damit lief sie zielgerichtet den Flur zurück. Snape blieb am Türrahmen lehnen und sah auf ihren Hintern, während sie sich zurückzog, bevor er realisierte, was er tat, und schnell wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand.  
Snape hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass nach den vorliegenden Beweisen Hermione einen exzellenten Geschmack in Muggelkleidung hatte. Er begutachtete sich kritisch in dem großen Spiegel, in den er etwas verschämt den kleinen Wandspiegel verwandelt hatte. Der Anzug aus Leinen war dunkelblau, und selbst er musste zugeben, dass er elegant an seinem schlanken Körper hing. Das hellblaue Hemd, das er darunter trug, war weich und bequem, und obwohl der Kragen offen war, lag es gut genug um seinen Hals, so dass die Narbe von Naginis Biss versteckt war. Sein Haar war wie befohlen zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Er war, dachte er, beinahe nicht als Hogwarts' Tränkemeister zu erkennen. Beinahe, jedoch nicht völlig. Diese Nase – oh weh – war einfach unverwechselbar.  
Er brachte den Spiegel mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand, dann hob er seine Tasche auf und ging nach unten. Es gab kein Zeichen von Hermione, also lief er zurück zur Treppe und rief nach oben:  
„Na los, Weib! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
Er wurde mit dem Klang von Hermiones Lachen belohnt und einem gerufenen „Ich bin schon unterwegs, Liebling!"  
Nur Momente später erschien Hermione am Ende der Treppe.  
„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du vorhast, mich das gesamte Wochenende über als ‚Weib' anzureden", sagte sie mit einem Ausdruck gespielter Missbilligung auf dem Gesicht.  
„Trifft das nicht den richtigen Ton? Und du kannst wirklich nicht erwarten, dass ich auf ‚Liebling' reagiere."  
„Was würdest du bevorzugen? Engel? Schätzchen? Liebe meines Lebens?"  
„Ich würde bevorzugen, wenn wir Kosenamen vollkommen vermeiden, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist."  
„Nun gut, Miesepeter. Komm nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht, damit ich dich richtig ansehen kann."  
Snape folgte ihr zur Haustür hinaus und blieb stehen, während sie mit geschürzten Lippen um ihn herumging. Er lenkte sich selbst davon ab, sich wie ein preisgekrönter Bulle auf dem Viehmarkt zu fühlen, indem er verstohlen ihre veränderte Erscheinung begutachtete. Die lässige Jeans und das T-Shirt der letzten Tage waren von maßgeschneiderten Hosen und einem fließenden Seidentop ersetzt worden, das, ja, einen netten Ausblick auf ihren Ausschnitt freigab. Obwohl die Gelegenheiten, in besagten Ausschnitt zu schielen, etwas dadurch beschränkt wurden, dass sie hochhackige Schuhe trug und deshalb nun knapp zehn Zentimeter größer war als zuvor.  
Sie beendete ihren Rundgang um seinen Körper und stand vor ihm. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein recht selbstgefälliges Lächeln.  
„Nun?", fragte Snape. „Habe ich die Musterung bestanden?"  
„Das hast du auf jeden Fall! Ich wusste, dass du großartig in diesem Outfit aussehen würdest. Du würdest nicht glauben, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um mir etwas für deine Ausstattung zu überlegen. Ich habe wesentlich mehr Zeit damit verbracht, mir dich außerhalb deiner Roben vorzustellen, als gesund ist."  
„Du hast die Zeit gut genutzt", antwortete er und beschloss, die andere Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu ignorieren. „Also, Frau, wohin bringst du mich jetzt?"  
„'Frau' ist nicht besser als ‚Weib', du Neandertaler. Verdammte Männer aus dem Norden. Ihr seid alle gleich!" Sie schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Wir machen uns auf Richtung London und der Zivilisation. Um genau zu sein, zum Bahnhof St Pancras, wo Jane Eastwood Steven Singer abholt, der mit dem Eurostar von einer europäischen Konferenz zurückkehrt. Dann nehmen wir uns ein Taxi zu meiner – sorry, unserer Wohnung. Die, wie ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, beobachtet wird, deshalb brauchen wir diese ausgesprochen unverdächtige Muggel-Ankunftsart."  
„Ist es ok für dich, wenn ich uns beide nach St Pancras appariere? Es gibt einen versteckten Apparierpunkt dort, aber es ist ein bisschen schwierig, zu erklären, wo genau er ist."  
„Nimm mich mit, wohin du willst", antwortete Snape, senkte höflich den Kopf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Zu seiner Überraschung duckte sich Hermione unter seinem Arm hindurch, statt ihn nur zu ergreifen, legte ihre beiden Arme um seine Taille und wirbelte ihn in einem engen Durcheinander aus Parfüm, weichen Kurven und erstickender Dunkelheit fort.  
Sie stolperten kurz bei der Landung und Hermione trat bedauernd aus Snapes Umarmung. _Wann ist denn das passiert_ , fragte sie sich. Sie hatte ihn festgehalten, nicht andersherum.  
Sie waren in einem verlassenen, weiß gekachelten Flur. Wortlos nahm sie Snapes Hand und führte ihn durch die Tür am Ende hinaus in die belebte Bahnhofshalle. Niemand schenkte ihnen als einem weiteren wiedervereinten Pärchen seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Sie verschränkte ihre Finger fester mit seinen und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin murmelte sie:  
„Ich will dich bei den vielen Leuten nicht verlieren."  
Sie folgten dem Sog der Menge aus dem Bahnhof hinaus und zum Taxistand. Hermione führte ihn den Weg zum ersten freien schwarzen Taxi, aber Snape ging um sie herum, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Danke, Liebling", sagte sie, als sie einstieg, und ignorierte die beinahe unmerkliche Verengung seiner Augen angesichts des Kosenamens.  
„Holland Park siebenundfünfzig, bitte", sagte sie zum Fahrer.  
„Ok, Schätzchen", antwortete er und sie machte es sich neben Snape bequem.  
Sie bemerkte, dass er seinen Arm auf der Lehne hinter ihr ausgestreckt hatte, und als sie sich hinsetzte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Seine langen Finger streichelten den dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts. Er beugte seinen Kopf, um leise in ihr Ohr zu sprechen:  
„Sollten wir unsere Zuneigung wegen des Fahrers zur Schau stellen?"  
Das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme sandte einen unerwarteten Schauer des Verlangens Hermiones Rücken hinunter. Sie legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und wagte es, seine Wange sanft zu küssen – nur kurz, bevor sie zurückflüsterte:  
„Eine kleine Showeinlage könnte eine gute Idee sein, aber nichts so Unangemessenes, dass er sich an uns erinnern wird."  
Snape senkte seinen Kopf und küsste die bloße Haut an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter.  
„Wäre dies angemessen?"  
Hermione konnte nur leise „Oh ja" sagen, bevor er seinen Kopf ein wenig hob und mit offenen Lippen einen Kuss direkt unter ihr Ohr gab.  
„Und was ist damit?"  
„Definitiv." Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken, während sie dem Drang widerstand, seinen Mund zu ihrem zu ziehen.  
Er brachte seinen Mund direkt zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte:  
„Aber ich nehme an, dass es nicht angemessen wäre, dir das Oberteil vom Leib zu reißen?"  
Hermione fühlte, wie sie bei der Vorstellung errötete, und zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurück, indem sie ihre freie Hand sanft an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang gleiten ließ, ihm direkt in die Augen sah und sagte:  
„Du bist ein sehr verruchter Mann. Warte nur, bis ich dich zu Hause habe."  
Seine dunklen Augen füllten sich mit einer Kombination aus Verlangen und Schalk, als er antwortete:  
„Was genau hast du mit mir vor, Weib?"  
Sie fuhr damit fort, mit ihren Fingern seinen Oberschenkel auf und ab zu streicheln und küsste ihn federleicht auf die Lippen, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme antwortete:  
„Sobald wir durch die Eingangstür gekommen sind, werde ich dich dagegen pressen und dich küssen, bis du kaum noch atmen kannst."  
Noch ein Kuss.  
„Dann führe ich dich ins Schlafzimmer und verlange, dass du deine Kleider ausziehst, langsam, so dass ich zusehen kann."  
Noch ein Kuss.  
„Dann ziehe ich meine aus, langsam, so dass du zusehen kannst."  
Sie hielt inne, um den Effekt, den ihre Worte auf ihren Gefährten hatten, zu beobachten. Der Schalk in seinen Augen war fort und hatte nur das Begehren zurückgelassen. Snape ergriff ihre Hand, die sich auf seinem Oberschenkel bewegte, und stoppte sie. Er flüsterte ihr wieder ins Ohr:  
„Du wirst einem alten Mann einen Herzinfarkt bescheren, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist."  
„Du hast gefragt!", protestierte sie leise.  
Er drückte einen weiteren Kuss unter ihr Ohr, bei dem er seine Zunge kurz über ihre Haut fahren ließ. Sie versuchte – und scheiterte – den kleinen Seufzer des Verlangens zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich mehr als die geforderten Informationen bekomme, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle", murmelte er.  
Hermione hob ihre miteinander verschränkten Hände von seinem Schenkel, hielt seine Fingerknöchel an ihren Mund und küsste sanft jeden einzelnen.  
„Wenigstens habe ich diese Antworten durch praktische Erfahrung geben können statt aus einem Lehrbuch."  
Sie sahen sich für lange Sekunden in die Augen, ihre Atmung wurde allmählich langsamer. Hermione sah Snapes Augen nach unten auf ihre Lippen blicken und öffnete sie erwartungsvoll etwas, als er sich vorbeugte und ihren Mund mit seinem einfing. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sein Mund bedeckte ihren besitzergreifend, Zungen glitten aneinander entlang, -  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Mann!"

Sie fuhren schuldig auseinander, als das Taxi zu einem plötzlichen Stopp bremste. Der Fahrer sah über seine Schulter zu ihnen.  
„Tut mir Leid deswegen! Der dämliche Radfahrer ist direkt vor mir ausgeschert. Wollte euch nicht unterbrechen!" Er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen und wandte sich wieder der Straße zu.  
Hermione begegnete Snapes Blick und versuchte, ihr Kichern über seinen Ausdruck beleidigter Würde zu unterdrücken.  
„Wie lange müssen wir noch in diesem höllischen Gefährt reisen?", knurrte er, als sie sich wieder in seinem Arm lehnte.  
„Nur noch fünf Minuten in etwa", antwortete Hermione nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach für den Rest der Fahrt still hier sitzen. Wir haben ihn auf jeden Fall überzeugt." Sie deutete mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung auf den Fahrer. Snape schnaubte verächtlich, aber verstärkte den Griff seines Armes um Hermiones Schultern und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Kopf. Sie entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung.  
Sie blickte aus dem Taxifenster, doch sie bemerkte die vollen Straßen nicht, durch die sie fuhren. Stattdessen überdachte sie die Tatsache, dass sie gerade eine der erotischsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens gehabt hatte. Auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis. Vollständig angezogen. Mit Severus Snape. Das war … unerwartet. Natürlich hatte er es nur gespielt, aber trotzdem … wow.  
Snape sah auf Hermiones Kopf hinab, der an seiner Schulter lehnte. _Was zur Hölle ist da gerade passiert?_ Er wusste, was beinahe passiert war. Er war nur Sekunden davon entfernt gewesen, einen Akt der schweren Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu begehen. Auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis. Mitten am Tag. Er war schockiert, wie willens er gewesen war, ihre Zusammenkunft zu ihrem logischen Schluss zu bringen. Er verlor _niemals_ derart die Kontrolle.  
Er wusste, dass sie ihre kleine Verführung nur gespielt hatte, aber, verdammt, war sie gut. Korrigiere: Sie war böse. Er hatte ihren Willen zur Irreführung völlig unterschätzt. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie seine Andeutungen abwehren würde, statt sich mit solchem Enthusiasmus daran zu beteiligen. Und seine Reaktionen auf sie waren alarmierend echt gewesen. Er begann zu ahnen, dass es eine wahnsinnig schlechte Idee war, Miss Granger zu jeglicher Art von Duell herauszufordern.  
Das Taxi fuhr an den Rand und hielt vor einem imposanten weißen viktorianischen Stadthaus an. Ähnliche Gebäude erstreckten sich zu beiden Seiten der ruhigen, von Bäumen gesäumten Straße. Hermione bezahlte den Taxifahre mit einem fröhlichen „Danke!", dann stieg sie aus und ging die schmalen Stufen zur Eingangstür voran. Snape folgte ihr dichtauf. Seine Hand lag sanft in ihrem Kreuz, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihren Schlüsseln suchte.  
„Aha", rief sie und hielt das verirrte Bündel triumphierend hoch, während sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf. Sie öffnete die Haustür, dann nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn in die hohe Eingangshalle. Der Boden war in einem kunstvollen, geometrischen Muster gefliest. Noch immer seine Hand haltend stieg sie die elegante Treppe vor ihnen hoch, bis sie eine schwarz angestrichene Tür mit der Nummer 57B erreichten.

„Das ist unsere." Sie lächelte, schloss die Tür auf und bedeutete ihm, einzutreten. Sie folgte ihm hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann legte sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen. In dieser Schrecksekunde gingen ihm die Worte _„… durch die Eingangstür gekommen sind, werde ich dich dagegen pressen und dich küssen, bis du kaum noch atmen kannst_ " durch den Kopf, dann war sie weg und lief zügig durch das Appartement, während sie etwas hochhielt, das wie ein Muggel-Mobiltelefon aussah. Er erkannte mit einiger Erleiterung ( _Enttäuschung?_ ), dass sie ihm nur bedeuten wollen hatte, still zu sein.  
Er schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer und begutachtete neugierig seine Umgebung. Der Kontrast zu Hermiones Cottage konnte kaum auffälliger sein. Der gut eingeteilte Raum hatte Erkerfenster und eine hohe Decke. Die Möbel waren eher stilvoll und minimalistisch als bequem, und an den Wänden in neutralen Farben hingen einige große Kunstleinwände ohne erkennbaren Gegenstand. Es gab einen Flachbildfernseher und verschiedene, nicht identifizierbare Teile der Muggeltechnik, aber keine Bücher.  
Hermione betrat den Raum, während sie noch ihr Telefon schwenkte, und grinste ihn an.  
„Alles gesichert. Ich kann die Wohnung zur wanzenfreien Zone erklären. Also können wir das Spiel fürs erste wegfallen lassen."  
„Schande", antwortete Snape trocken. „Ich hatte mich doch darauf gefreut, ins Schlafzimmer gezerrt und zum Ausziehen gezwungen zu werden."  
Es amüsierte ihn, dass Hermione errötete.  
„Tut mir Leid, deswegen. Ich hab mich ein wenig mitreißen lassen."  
„Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Du warst äußerst … überzeugend. Ich gratuliere zu deinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten." Er neigte anmutig seinen Kopf.  
„Du warst auch ziemlich gut. Dein Spiel, meine ich, nicht das Küssen, obwohl das auch gut war, und … sollen wir das Thema jetzt wechseln?"  
Sie hob ihre Hände als Ausdruck der Aufgabe und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, als wolle sie ihn dadurch klären.  
Snape erlöste sie.  
„Also, wie funktioniert dieser Wanzendetektor von dir?"

Hermione setzte sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa.  
„Nimm Platz und ich erkläre es dir."  
Snape setzte sich gehorsam neben sie. Seine langen Beine waren vor ihm ausgestreckt und ein interessierter Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Hermione gab ihm ihr Telefon und er untersuchte es genau.  
„Es sieht wie ein gewöhnliches Mobiltelefon der Muggel aus", begann Hermione, „und es kann auch wie eines benutzt werden. Aber es hat einen eingebauten Sensor, der die Art Signal entdeckt, die von elektronischen Überwachungsgeräten ausgestoßen wird. Es kann außerdem zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Wanzen unterscheiden und mir so sagen, ob es nur auditive Signale empfängt oder ob es auch Kameras gibt. Alles, was gefunden wird, erscheint auf dem Bildschirm."  
„Ich nehme an, es funktioniert nur mit Muggeltechnologie?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Ja. Magie und Muggelelektronik passt definitiv nicht zusammen. Versuchst du, Wanzen mit einem Zauberspruch aufzuspüren, wirst du sie nur zerstören, was nicht gerade subtil ist. Wir haben diese Inkompatibilität allerdings zu unserem Vorteil genutzt."  
Sie bückte sich, um ihre Handtasche vom Boden aufzuheben. Nach kurzem Wühlen zog sie ein Paar Handschellen heraus. Sie ließ sie von einem Finger herabbaumeln, während ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel spielte.  
Snape sah sie fest an.  
„Hermione", sagte er warnend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das nicht falsch auffassen wirst, wenn ich dir das sage: Wenn du auch nur versuchst, mir noch einmal Handschellen anzulegen, werde ich dich in die nächste Woche hexen."  
Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an.  
„Vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Ich bin wirklich getroffen."  
„Das wirst du sein."  
„Verständlich. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nur bitte, sie zu halten? Sie werden trotzdem funktionieren."  
Snape streckte widerwillig seine Hand aus und nahm die Handschellen von ihr entgegen. Hermione drehte den kleinen Schlüssel im Schloss um, um sie zu verschließen, und entfernte ihn dann.  
„Ok", sagte sie. „Halte sie fest und sag einen Zauberspruch. Etwas Einfaches."  
Snape nahm die Handschellen in seine linke Hand, dann sah er eine nicht angezündete Kerze auf einem Abstelltisch an.  
„Incendio!", sagte er.  
Nichts geschah. Es ergriff ihn eine leichte Panik. Er konnte immer ein Feuer zauberstablos entzünden. Wortlos auch, übrigens. Er griff mit der rechten Hand in seine Tasche und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Ihn auf die Kerze richtend wiederholte er lauter:  
„Incendio!"  
Wieder nichts.  
Er drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Hermione. Sie hatte eine leicht süffisante Miene.  
„Ok, Hexe, was hast du mit mir gemacht?", knurrte er.  
Sie griff nach den Handschellen, steckte den Schlüssel wieder ins Schloss, um sie aufzuschließen, und ließ sie dann wieder in Snapes Hand los.  
„Versuche es jetzt", wies sie ihn an.  
Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab erneut auf die Kerze.  
„Incendio!" Licht leuchtete sofort auf, als sich der Docht entzündete.  
Er gab die Handschellen an Hermione zurück.  
„Sehr beeindruckend", gab er zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass solches Equipment existiert."  
Hermione zog eine Grimasse.  
„Du weißt doch, wie die Unsäglichen sind – sie veröffentlichen ihre Forschungsergebnisse nicht gerade in Fachzeitschriften. Sie haben diese Technologie eigentlich für den Gebrauch in Askaban entwickelt. Nachdem die Dementoren abtrünnig geworden waren, brauchte man neue Methoden, um Ausbrüche zu verhindern. Die Konfiszierung der Zauberstäbe war nie genug, um die geschickteren Gefangenen davon abzuhalten, Magie zu benutzen.  
Es ist seit Jahren bekannt, dass Magie mit Muggelelektronik interferiert, und ein heller Kopf in der Mysterienabteilung hat beschlossen, zu untersuchen, was genau der Grund ist und ob der Umkehreffekt auch existiert. Die konnten die genau elektromagnetische Frequenz isolieren, auf der die Interferenz auftritt. Der Transmitter in diesen Handschellen sendet diese Frequenz aus und, naja, du hast die Auswirkungen ja an dir selbst gesehen."  
„Durchaus. Ist die Technik auch über größeren Flächen angewandt worden?"  
„Sie haben es versucht, aber sie konnten noch nicht die Größe des Feldes kontrollieren. Das Gebiet kann nur aufs Geratewohl überdeckt werden. Selbst mit den Handschellen muss ich vorsichtig sein. Ich darf nicht zu nahe bei demjenigen stehen, dem ich sie angelegt habe, oder meine Magie verschwindet auch."  
„Also ist das eine der Methoden, die du benutzen kannst, um einen Zauberer vor Muggelpublikum zu verhaften?"  
„Ganz genau."  
„Noch irgendwelche anderen Spielzeuge, die du mir zeigen willst?"  
Hermione kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche und holte eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe heraus. Snape kämpfte gegen den Instinkt an, von seinem Platz aufzuspringen.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Frau, wedel nicht mit dem Ding in meine Richtung. Weißt du, wie man damit umgeht?"  
Hermione sah ihn ruhig an.  
„Severus Snape, ernsthaft? Das bin ich, mit der du gerade sprichst. Schlauste Hexe und so weiter? Sie ist nicht geladen. Sie ist gesichert. Und natürlich weiß ich, wie man damit umgeht. Schusswaffentraining war ein Teil des Lehrplans während meines Jahres in den Staaten. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ein Kinderspiel – wenn du mit einem Zauberstab zielen kannst, kannst du auch mit einer Pistole zielen."  
„Aber du kannst nicht einfach nur einen Schwabbelbeinfluch mit einer Pistole abfeuern, oder? Das sind eher alles-oder-nichts-Waffen."  
„Da stimme ich dir zu, obwohl das Ergebnis beim Zielen mit der Pistole auch sein sollte, jemanden bewegungsunfähig zu machen statt zu töten. Glaub mir, das ist wirklich nur die Waffe der Wahl, wenn alle anderen Stricke reißen, aber es ist immer nützlich, diese Extra-Sicherheit zu haben."  
Snape stellte fest, dass Hermione Granger es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, ihn zu überraschen.  
„War das dann alles oder hast du da drin noch eine kleine Armbrust versteckt?"

An diesem Abend liefen zu einem nahegelegenen italienischen Restaurant zum Essen. Hermione hatte gestanden, dass sie in ihrem Appartement sehr gut ohne Magie auskam, solange sie eine Putzfrau hatte und immer außer Haus aß. Snape hatte darüber gelacht.  
Sie saßen jeder mit einem Bier an der Bar, während sie die Speisekarte studierten und ihr Essen bestellten, dann brachte eine junge Kellnerin sie zu einem Tisch in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke des Speiseraums.  
Hermione schob Hermione den Stuhl zurück.  
„Na dann komm, Weib."  
Hermione sah zu ihm auf, als sie Platz nahm.  
„Wirst du mich wirklich das ganze Wochenende so nennen, _Steven_?"  
Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.  
„Ich mag den besitzanzeigenden Klang davon. Und es tut mir leid, aber du siehst einfach nicht aus wie eine Jane. Ich schätze, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass du nicht beschlossen hast, mich Rochester zu nennen."  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen. Obwohl du die dunkle, furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung hast."  
„Du vergisst, dass mir die verrückte Ehefrau auf dem Dachboden fehlt. Es sei denn, es zählt Sybill Trelawney in ihrem Turm."  
Hermione lachte leise.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass du so gute Kenntnis der Muggelliteratur hast."  
Snape zog eine Grimasse.  
„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe _Jane Eyre_ zu einem Zeitpunkt gelesen, an dem ich dumm genug war, einen Einblick darin zu bekommen, was ein muggelgeborenes Mädchen romantisch finden könnte."  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Hat es funktioniert?"  
„Nicht spürbar, nein. Und natürlich ist Jane Eyre keine Muggelliteratur –Charlotte Bronte war eine Hexe."  
Hermione sah ihn fest an.  
„Eine Hexe? Wirklich?"  
„Natürlich, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Diese armselige Lügengeschichte über drei Schwestern, die in der Wildnis von Yorkshire aufwachsen? Völlig Ungebildete, die über Leidenschaften schreiben können, die sie angeblich nie selbst erfahren haben? Ehrlich, ich hätte gedacht, dass ein Mädchen mit deiner Intelligenz das erkannt hätte. Und selbst, wenn nicht – den _Vocant_ _Amoris_ als erzählerisches Mittel zu benutzen, um Jane zu Rochester zurück zu bringen –"  
„ _Vocant Amoris_?", unterbrach Hermione. „Was ist das?"  
„Natürlich, ich vergaß. Einer der Vorteile davon, muggelgeboren zu sein, ist, dass dein Kopf nicht mit dem vielen gewöhnlichen Aberglauben vollgestopft wird, wenn du ein leicht zu beeinflussendes Kind bist. Vocant Amoris – der Ruf der Liebenden – wenn zwei Menschen, deren Herzen vereint schlagen, sich gegenseitig in einer Zeit der großen Not über eine große Distanz hinweg rufen können. Angeblich." Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.  
„Rochtester, der nach Jane ruft, um sie nach Hause zu leiten. Natürlich. Aber du sagtest angeblich? Ich verstehe, wie so etwas theoretisch möglich sein kann. Ich meine, normalerweise benutzen wir einen Patronus, um Nachrichten über eine Entfernung hinweg zu senden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ein anderer Mechanismus auch funktionieren könnte, und es wäre ziemlich einfach, herauszufinden, und es könnte wirklich nützlich sein, wenn der ganze Liebesteil entfernt werden könnte …" Hermione verstummte langsam, als ihr Hirn in rasender Geschwindigkeit über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte. Snape schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht.  
„Lass das. Es ist nur Aberglaube von der Sorte, die einfach gestrickte Romantiker lieben, und es gibt keinen einzigen gut dokumentierten Fall seines Auftretens. Oh, manch liebestoller Teenager hat darauf bestanden, dass es ihnen passiert sei, aber niemand war gewillt, sich einem Test zu unterziehen. Obwohl ich fairerweise sagen muss, dass ein Versagen bei der Demonstration des Vocant Amoris nicht unbedingt beweisen würde, dass er nicht existiert –"  
„- es könnte einfach sein, dass die Involvierten nicht wahre Liebende sind. Ja, ich kann verstehen, dass das ein Problem sein könnte. Aber trotzdem …"  
Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss, als die Kellnerin ihre Vorspeisen auf den Tisch stellte und dann ging.  
Snape sah Hermione forschend an.  
„Werden wir den ganzen Abend über frei erfundene Liebeszauber diskutieren, oder werden wir tatsächlich auch essen?"  
Hermione lächelte ertappt.  
„Tut mir leid. Aber während wir essen kannst du mir erzählen, ob es noch andere Muggel-Schriftsteller gibt, die nicht das waren, was sie vorgaben."  
Snape nahm Messer und Gabel in die Hand.  
„Mal überlegen. Du hast nie an den Barde-von-Avon-Mist über Shakespeare geglaubt, oder?"

Sie verließen das Restaurant zwei Stunden später. Hermione hielt an, um einen tiefen Atemzug der warmen Sommerluft zu nehmen, so durch Abgase verunreinigt sie auch war.  
„Gott, ich hasse London. Großartige Läden, großartiges Essen, aber abgesehen davon wirklich beschissen. Ich kann kaum erwarten, morgen aufs Land zurückzukehren."  
Sie war von dieser kleinen Erkenntnis vor einigen Jahren selbst überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie es lieben würde, in der Stadt zu wohnen. Wenn sie sich ihre Zukunft vorgestellt hatte, hatte das immer eine lustige kleine Videomontage von ihr beinhaltet, wie sie in Highheels durch die Straßen von London spazierte, mit Einkäufen beladen war, nach Taxis gewunken und in netten Restaurants gegessen hatte. In Realität hatten die Jahre der Hogwarts-Luft, ganz zu schweigen von dem ausgiebigen Campingtrip in ihrem siebten Schuljahr, sie nach einem Tag oder so, den sie in der Hauptstadt verbracht hatte, sich voller Abgase und Platzangst fühlen lassen. Sie dankte der Fügung und dem Apparieren dafür, dass Entfernung unwichtig war, wenn es um den täglichen Arbeitsweg ging.  
Snape hielt seinen gebeugten Ellbogen in ihre Richtung.  
„Sollten wir nicht Arm in Arm gehen, wie ein glücklich verheiratetes Paar?"  
Hermione lächelte ihn an, als sie ihren Arm durch seinen schob.  
„Eine exzellente Idee. Mit diesen Absätzen zu laufen ist ein bisschen schwierig, wenn ich müde bin."  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum Frauen glauben, solch lächerliches Schuhwerk zu brauchen. Ich hätte wirklich mehr Verstand von dir erwartet."  
Sie begannen, langsam zur Wohnung zurück zu laufen.  
„Nun, zum einen bin ich in meiner Rolle, und so zieht sich Jane Eastwood an. Ich habe ohnehin meistens hochhackige Schuhe bei der Arbeit an. Ich bin normalerweise die jüngste Person im Raum und die einzige Frau, also ist das letzte, was ich brauche, auch noch die kleinste zu sein. Wenigstens muss ich auf diese Art nicht körperlich zu jemandem aufschauen."  
Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Snape und hob das Kinn ein wenig, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er gab ihren Blick zurück. Sie lächelte leicht.  
„Obwohl es immer noch diejenigen gibt, zu denen ich bildlich gesprochen aufsehe."  
Er hörte auf, zu laufen, und sah hinunter zu der Stelle, an der ihre Hand um seinen Arm gelegt warm. Er bedeckte sie mit seiner anderen Hand und sie fühlte die Wärme und Kraft dieser langen Finger auf ihren.  
„Du hast mir in den letzten zwei Tagen gezeigt, dass du zu niemandem mehr aufschauen musst, schon gar nicht zu mir."  
Der ungewöhnlich sanfte Ton in seiner Stimme berührte Hermione mehr als seine Worte.  
Sie bewegte ihre Finger, bis sie sie mit seinen verschränken konnte, und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
„Hör mir zu", sagte sie. „Ich hatte immer Ehrfurcht vor deinem Talent, deiner Intelligenz, deinem Mut. Aber erst seit ich diesen Job mache – undercover zu arbeiten, zwei unterschiedliche Leben auseinanderzuhalten, in zwei verschiedenen Welten zu leben – kann ich vollkommen nachempfinden, was du so lange durchmachen musstest. Und was ich mache, ist sicher. Wenn meine Deckung als Muggel auffliegt, kann ich einfach ein paar Leute obliviaten und zurück zum Ministerium gerannt kommen. Du hast jeden Tag dein Leben riskiert."  
Sie sah zu seinem gebeugten Kopf und befürchtete, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte, Erinnerungen zurückgebracht hatte, die er lieber begraben gelassen hätte.  
Er hob seinen Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick, und sie sah erleichtert den ruhigen Ausdruck in diesen schwarzen Augen.  
„Das war, wer ich war", sagte er leise. „Jetzt bin ich nur noch ein Tränkemeister, dessen einzige List es ist, den Schülern vorzumachen, dass ich wesentlich furchteinflößender bin als ich bin."  
Hermione öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Snape brachte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfschütteln zur Ruhe.  
„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Meine Tage des Kampfes sind vorbei. Die Zauberwelt schuldet mir nichts, und ich glaube – zum ersten Mal – ich schulde der Welt nichts, niemandem. Ich bin damit zufrieden, ein ruhiges Leben zu leben, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht größten Respekt und Bewunderung für diejenigen empfinde, die den Kampf fortführen, und das schließt dich mit ein."  
Hermine blinzelte die plötzlichen Tränen zurück und antwortete mit belegter Stimme:  
„Können wir uns dann darauf einigen, dass wir uns gegenseitig bewundern?"  
Snape schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und neigte den Kopf.  
„Ich denke, das wäre akzeptabel."  
Hermione sah ihm tief in die Augen und fühlte, dass sie eine Art Sieg errungen hatte.  
Sie begannen, wieder still zu laufen. Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, sagte Hermione:  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
„Hmm?"  
„Wenn deine Kampftage vorbei sind und du niemandem etwas schuldest, warum in der Welt hast du dieser Mission zugestimmt?"  
„Naja, zunächst dachte ich, würde zustimmen, eine ehemalige Schülerin zu beschützen, was durchaus in meinen Aufgabenbereich als Lehrer fällt. Und dann, nachdem du mich im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf den Rücken gelegt hast, hatte ich zu viel Angst, um dir zu sagen, dass ich meine Meinung geändert hatte."  
Hermiones fröhliches Gelächter war in der ganzen Straße zu hören, als sie die Treppenstufen zur Eingangstür hochliefen.

Eine halbe Stunde später starrte Hermione in die Tiefen ihres Whiskyglases und versuchte zu entscheiden, wie sie ihre nächste Frage genau formulieren sollte. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, noch einen letzten Absacker zu trinken, als sie in die Wohnung zurückkehrten, aber nun merkte sie, dass ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. Sie lehnte sich im Lehnstuhl nach vorne und sah Snape an, der ihr gegenüber saß und sich nach mit auf dem Sofa ausgestreckten Beinen bequem angelehnt hatte. Sie holte tief Luft. _Ok, du schaffst das_ , dachte sie. _Du hast ihn vorhin sogar geküsst_ , _um Merlins willen_.  
„Na los, Weib, spuck's schon aus."

Hermione zuckte bei Snapes Worten zusammen. Er beobachtete sie mit sichtbarem Amüsement in seinen Augen.  
„Ich kann dich bis hier her denken hören", fuhr er fort.  
„Ähm, ich habe nur versucht, die richtige Art zu finden, das zu sagen, aber … Willst du heute Nacht bei mir liegen?"  
 _Oh nein, das klang ja überhaupt nicht schrecklich_.  
Sie sah gespannt in sein Gesicht, um eine Reaktion zu sehen, und war erleichtert, dass sein Amüsement nicht durch Horror verdrängt wurde.  
„Ich nehme an, dass du mir kein unmoralisches Angebot machst, und wenn du „bei mir liegen" sagst, nur das meinst?", fragte er.  
„Oh, Gott, ja, absolut", antwortete sie schnell. „Ich dachte nur, da wir morgen wahrscheinlich Ohrenzeugen haben werden, wäre es am besten, einen Probelauf zu machen. Damit es morgen weniger seltsam sein wird?"  
„Nun, solange es nicht bloß eine fadenscheinige Ausrede ist, damit du deine frevlerischen Gedanken mit mir ausleben kannst, denke ich, dass der Vorschlag begründet ist. Ich würde eine Vorwarnung begrüßen, wenn du wie ein Flubberwurm schnarchen oder dich quer über die gesamte Matratze ausbreiten würdest."  
Hermione lachte leise.  
„Du bist so ein Gentleman."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Da du vorgeschlagen hast, das Bett mit mir zu teilen, solltest du besser darauf hoffen, dass ich einer bin."  
 _Es wäre mir eigentlich lieber, wenn du es nicht_ _wärst_ , dachte Hermione sehnsüchtig.  
Sie leerte den Rest ihres Whiskys in einem Zug und hievte sich aus dem Lehnstuhl.  
„Ich gehe mich dann fertigmachen. Du solltest alles im Badezimmer finden, was du brauchst, und deine Kleider sind im Schrank im Gästezimmer."  
Snape prostete ihr zu.  
„Dann ab mit dir, Weib. Ich trinke noch zu Ende und komme dann zu dir."  
Tatsächlich goss sich Snape noch mehrere Finger breit Whisky ein, die er in einem Schluck leerte. Er schaffte das, dachte er. Hermiones Idee war vernünftig. Es wäre wesentlich besser, wenn mögliche _Belange_ im Vorfeld geklärt würden. Wer auf welcher Seite des Bettes schliefe – solche Sachen.  
Severus Snape war vollkommen in der Lage dazu, die Nacht im Bett einer Frau zu verbringen, ohne etwas Unangemessenes zu tun. Sogar dann, wenn die Frau zwanzig Jahre jünger als er war, ihm intellektuell ebenbürtig und wirklich unglaublich attraktiv. Und ihn beinahe dazu gebracht hatte, sie ihm Taxi wie ein hormoneller Teenager zu vernaschen. _Oh Fuck_. Er straffte seine Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg, passende Schlafkleidung zu finden. Vorzugsweise etwas sehr Weitgeschnittenes.

Snape schob die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen, bettfertig zu werden, in der oberflächlichen Hoffnung, dass Hermione schon eingeschlafen sein würde. Der Raum wurde von einer Nachttischlampe schwach erleuchtet, und sie hatte sich unter einer weißen Decke auf der Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war. Zu seinem leichten Missfallen setzte sie sich auf, sobald er das Zimmer betrat, und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Er versuchte das kurze Top nicht zu bemerken, das sie trug – und weigerte sich strikt, zu spekulieren, was sie unterhalb der Decke anhatte.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob du das T-Shirt tragen würdest oder nicht."  
Snape sah auf sein graues Oberteil hinab, auf dem der Slogan „Chemiker experimentieren im Bett" prangte.  
„Ich habe vor, es zu behalten – ich werde es verwandeln, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts komme, so dass es „Tränkemeister" statt „Chemiker" heißt."  
Hermione grinste breit.  
„Ich kann mir die Gesichter beim Frühstück geradezu vorstellen, wenn du darin in der Großen Halle auftauchst!"  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging hinüber zum Bett. Seine bloßen Füße verursachten kein Geräusch auf dem Holzboden. Der Raum war warm und er war froh, dass er Shorts angezogen hatte statt einer Pyjamahose. Als ob sie seine Gedanken läse, sagte Hermione:  
„Ich habe das Fenster geöffnet, aber es ist noch warm hier drin. Keine Klimaanlage, tut mir leid, und Abkühlzauber sind auch nicht erlaubt."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zurechtkommen", antwortete er, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „War es Absicht, mir die Seite zu überlassen, die am nächsten zur Tür ist?"  
„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass du das bevorzugen würdest. Hatte ich Recht?"  
„Das hattest du. Ich weiß, dass wir keine Magie benutzen, aber ich hoffe, dass du verstehst, dass ich mit meinem Zauberstab in Griffweite schlafen muss?"  
Hermione griff unter ihr Kissen und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.  
„Ich bin der gleichen Meinung. Benutzung nur im Notfall, natürlich, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."  
Snape nickte kurz, dann legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und schwang seine Beine ins Bett. Hermione schlug die Decke zu einer Seite, um ihn darunter zu lassen, und lächelte, als er sich hinlegte und es sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr bequem machte. Sie schaltete die Lampe aus, dann rutschte sie herum, um neben ihm zu liegen. Nahe, aber ohne ihn zu berühren.  
„Dann also gute Nacht", sagte sie in die Dunkelheit.  
„Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut. Schnarch nicht", antwortete er und hörte ein leises Kichern, als sie sich auf die Seite drehte und mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag.  
Er lag auf seinem Rücken und streckte seine langen Glieder unter dem kühlen Laken aus. _Na also, das war nicht so schlimm,_ dachte er. _Mach die Augen zu und es wird in Nullkommanichts Morgen sein._  
Der lange Tag in Kombination mit dem Whisky ließen ihn sich bald angenehm müde fühlen. Er drehte sich, um auf der Seite in Richtung Hermione zu liegen, und seine Finger berührten aus Versehen ihren Rücken. Sie zuckten beide ein wenig vor dem Kontakt zurück und sie bewegte sich, ganz wenig, aus seiner Reichweite heraus. Ihre Atmung war gleichmäßig und er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie schlief oder nicht. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und stellte wieder den Kontakt zu ihrem Rücken her. Wieder rückte sie ein Stückchen von ihm weg.  
Absichtlich berührte er erneut ihren Rücken. Dieses Mal bewegte sie sich weiter weg, und dann – Rumms! Mit einem Schlag und einem unterdrückten Aufschrei fiel sie aus dem Bett.  
Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch und selbst in dem schwachen Licht, das von der Straßenlaterne hereinkam, konnte er sehen, dass sie ihn anfunkelte.  
„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!", beschuldigte sie ihn und legte sich mit einem empörten Schnauben wieder neben ihn. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen hoch.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du einen Kopfsprung aus dem Bett machst, aber ja, dich zu berühren war kein Zufall. Warum bist du immer weiter weg gerutscht?"  
„Ich habe versucht, dir mehr Platz zu machen! Ich dachte, du würdest dich nur strecken. Dass wir uns berühren schien mir ein bisschen zu, naja, intim."  
Severus lachte leise.  
„Wir werden überhaupt keinen Schlaf bekommen, wenn wir jedes Mal wegzucken, wenn wir uns berühren. Das Bett ist nicht so groß. Jetzt komm her, Weib."  
Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog Hermione bestimmt zurück, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken zu seiner Brust auf der Seite lag. Er passte seinen Körper ihrem leicht an und sie zog seinen Arm eng um ihren Bauch herum. Sie seufzte leise.  
„Besser?", murmelte er.  
„Viel. Du hast Recht: Ich kann mich jetzt entspannen. Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht. Versuch, diesmal im Bett zu bleiben."  
Snape sog den schwachen Duft nach Parfum von Hermiones Nacken ein und entspannte seine Hand, die an ihrem Bauch lag. Schlaf rief wieder nach ihm. Er lächelte schwach. Er war recht stolz auf dieses Bisschen der Überzeugungskunst. Er glaubte es beinahe selbst.

* * *

AN/TN: Es gibt tatsächlich kein englisches Wort, das unserem deutschen „Schadenfreude" entspricht. „Hiraeth" ist Walisisch und bedeutet, sich nach einem Ort, einer Person oder einer Zeit, die jeweils in der Vergangenheit existiert haben, zu sehnen.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 – All revved up with no place to go

Hermione erwachte im Morgengrauen und fühlte sich wunderbar erholt. Ihr Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt, also blieb sie, wo sie war und genoss ein paar zusätzliche Minuten im Bett. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatten sie und Snape sich beide umgedreht und nun schmiegte sie sich an seinen Rücken und hatte ihren Arm um ihn geschlungen. Sie streichelte sanft den weichen Stoff seines T-Shirts. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können, als sie es online entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte allerdings wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie zu sehen bekäme, dass er es trug.  
Sie war von seinen Handlungen am vergangenen Abend überrascht gewesen, aber sie musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Nach seiner unerwarteten Umarmung hatte sie sich entspannt und so bequem neben ihm geschlafen als wären sei seit Jahren zusammen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape ein Kuschler im Bett war? Sie kicherte leise, der Ton wurde von seinem Rücken gedämpft.  
„Das ist etwas befremdlich, weißt du das?", grollte Snapes leise Stimme. „Aufzuwachen und merken, dass eine Frau über mich lacht."  
„Nicht halb so befremdlich wie zu entdecken, dass die gefürchtete Kerkerfledermaus T-Shirts mit unanständigen Sprüchen trägt und es genießt, zu kuscheln", gab sie zurück.  
„Ich bin undercover", antwortete er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und Hermione rückte ein Stück, bevor sie sich auf dem Ellbogen abstützte und auf ihn herabsah. Er sah so entspannt aus, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, und ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel. Sie fühlte eine plötzliche Welle der Zuneigung für diesen komplexen Mann, den sie seit Jahren kannte, aber den sie erst jetzt wirklich kennenlernte.  
Piep, piep. Ihr Wecker. Sie entfernte sich widerwillig von Snape und griff auf ihren Nachttisch, um ihn auszuschalten. Sie setzte sich dann auf und streckte sich gähnend, die Hände hoch über ihrem Kopf erhoben. Sie bemerkte, dass Snapes Augen zu dem Stückchen nacktem Bauch flackerten, das von ihren Bewegungen freigegeben wurde.  
„Zeit aufzustehen, fürchte ich", sagte sie.  
„Dann ab mit dir, Weib. Ich werde mich nicht aus diesem Bett bewegen, bevor ich Kaffee rieche", antwortete Snape gebieterisch.  
Hermione stand auf und zeigte warnend mit dem Finger auf ihn.  
„Nur um das klarzustellen: Ich stehe auf und mache Kaffee, weil ich welchen will, nicht weil ich dir gehorsam bin."  
„Oh, keine Sorge, ich würde dich niemals dahingehend beschuldigen."  
Hermione streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer, sich vollkommen darüber bewusst, dass ihre Shorts hochgerutscht waren und ihm einen fantastischen Blick auf ihren Hintern erlaubten.  
Snape ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und stöhnte. Er hoffte, dass sie sich mit dem Kaffee Zeit ließe. Es würde mindestens zehn Minuten dauern, bis er in einem Zustand wäre, sich bewegen zu können.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?"  
Snape blickte Hermione finster an, als sie die Autotür für ihn öffnete. Die Luft am frühen Morgen war kalt und die Stadt begann, um sie herum aufzuwachen.  
„Es ist ein Auto. Ein Jaguar XK, um genau zu sein. Sag mir nicht, dass du ihn nicht hier draußen parken sehen hast."  
„Ja, ich weiß, dass es ein Auto ist, und ja, ich hatte es bemerkt. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass es deins ist. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine lange Autofahrt eine der Folterungen ist, die ich an diesem Wochenende ertragen muss."  
Hermione verließ ihre Position an der Beifahrertür und warf stattdessen ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum.  
„Steig einfach ins Auto! Jetzt!", zischte sie.  
Snape blickte erneut finster drein, als er seine langen Glieder beugte und in den Sportwagen einstieg. Hermione glitt auf den Fahrersitz und drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Hast du vergessen, dass wir wahrscheinlich beobachtet werden?"  
„Ja, hatte ich", gab er zu und überraschte sie dadurch. „Ich war unangenehm überrascht. Wie lange werden wir brauchen, um den ganzen Weg bist in die Mitte von Wales zu fahren?"  
„Um die vier Stunden, abhängig vom Verkehr", antwortete Hermione.  
„Also warum können wir nicht den größten Teil des Wegs apparieren und nur die letzten paar Meilen fahren? Und übrigens gehe ich davon aus, dass du fahren kannst, und das nicht ein schlecht entwickeltes Magie-Muggel-Hybridfahrzeug ist."  
„Vollkommen unmagisch, und ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Fahrer. Und ich mag es, zu fahren. Das ist ein fantastisches und sehr teures Auto und es muss nach diesem Wochenende zurückgegeben werden. Ich werde mir genauso wenig einen im echten Leben leisten können wie ein Bowtruckle einen Scheiterhaufen überleben kann, also werde ich es ausnutzen, ihn jetzt zu haben, und jede einzelne Meile fahren, die ich kann. Du hast nicht etwa Angst, oder?" Hermiones Augen weiteten sich ärgernd.  
„Ich bin selten in Autos gereist und ich habe das Gefühl nie genossen", gab Snape widerstrebend zu.  
„Du hattest gestern im Taxi kein Problem", gab Hermione zurück.  
Snape sah sie direkt an.  
„Gestern war ich … abgelenkt."  
Hermione lächelte schelmisch.  
„Tja, ich empfehle dir wärmstens, heute nicht den Versuch einer Ablenkung zu unternehmen, oder ich werde sehr wahrscheinlich einen Unfall bauen. Ehrlich", fuhr sie fort, ernster, „ich bin ein guter und sicherer Fahrer und ich verspreche, dass ich dich in einem Stück dort hinbringen werde."  
Sie legte den Sicherheitsgurt um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bis er das selbe tat.  
„Wunderbar. Und jetzt festhalten."

Sie drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss und grinste über den angespannten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als das Auto mit dröhnendem Geräusch zum leben erwachte. Sie ließ den Motor kurz aufheulen.  
„Bereit?"  
„Ich lege mein Leben in deine anscheinend geschickten Hände."  
„Das höre ich doch gerne. Wales, wir kommen!"  
Sie löste die Handbremse und beschleunigte nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel laut die Straße entlang.  
Nach einer Stunde des Fahrens war Snape ein wenig überrascht, dass er entspannt war und beinahe eine gute Zeit hatte. Der Sitz war bequem, es gab mehr Beinfreiheit als er erwartet hatte, und das Fahrzeug roch wunderbar nach Leder und Hermiones Parfum. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr anfängliches Überschießen in den am frühen Morgen verlassenen Straßen der Stadt nur ein spitzbübisches Manöver war, um ihm Angst einzujagen, und als sie auf der Autobahn angekommen waren, hatte sich ihr Fahrstil verändert zu unangestrengter Kompetenz. Nicht länger um sein Leben bangend hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und die entspannte Kraft ihrer Hände bewundert, mit denen sie das Lenkrad und den Schaltknüppel bediente. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihr kurzer Rock nach oben rutschte, wenn sie die Pedale trat. Er löste seine Augen schnell davon, als er realisierte, worauf er sie richtete, nur um Hermiones amüsiertem Blick zu begegnen.  
„Genießt du die Aussicht, Steven?"  
„Sehr. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Berkshire so nett anzusehen ist."  
„Hmm. Im Handschuhfach ist Musik, wenn du Ablenkung brauchst."  
Snape folgte ihrer Geste in Richtung des kleinen Faches unter dem Armaturenbrett. Er öffnete es und zog eine Mappe voller CDs heraus. Er sah auf die silbernen Scheiben und drehte sie im Licht, um die Titel lesen zu können.  
„Black Sabbath? Sind das Muggel oder welche von uns?"  
Hermione lachte leise.  
„Muggel, obwohl ich glaube, dass der Frontsänger es sich anders wünscht. Bestimmt hast du von ihnen gehört? Es gibt sie seit den Siebzigern."  
„Seltsamerweise war Muggelmusik nicht das Hörmaterial der Wahl im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum während dieser Zeit."  
„Gutes Argument."  
„Aha! Das kenne ich!"  
Er zog eine CD aus der Mappe. Hermione streckte die Hand danach aus und schob es in den CD-Player, ohne hinzusehen. Sekunden später erfüllte der Klang eines einzelnen Cellos das Auto.  
Hermione stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und legte ihren Kopf zurück an die Kopfstütze.  
„Bach! Oh, ich liebe dieses Stück. Cello Suite Nummer ein, denke ich?"  
„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Einer von uns, natürlich."  
„Bach war ein Zauberer?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ein Muggel diese Menge an Musik in nur einer Lebensspanne komponieren könnte."

Es war bereits später Vormittag, als Hermione durch die kunstvollen Tore auf Penbryn Hall einfuhr. Das Haus war nicht direkt zu sehen, als sie durch die von Birken gesäumte Zufahrtsstraße fuhren. Gepflegter Rasen dehnte nach allen Seiten hin aus und in der Ferne konnte man äsende Rehe entdecken.  
„Wirklich gut zu wissen, dass Kriminalität sich nicht lohnt", bemerkte Snape, der seine Umgebung begutachtete.  
„Wenn ich irgendetwas dafür tun kann, wird sie das nicht mehr länger", antwortete Hermione finster. Dann schenkte sie Snape ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du heil hier ankommen wirst, oder?"  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Es ist immer noch genügend Zeit, damit eines dieser Rehe uns vor das Auto springen kann."  
„In diesem Fall wird es heute Abend Wildbret geben", gab Hermione fröhlich zurück.  
Sie war erfreut, dass Snape seinen Anfall anscheinend echter Nervosität am Beginn der Reise überwunden hatte. Wenn man bedachte, wie groß die Abgabe der Kontrolle war, hätte sie nicht überrascht sein dürfen. Merlin wusste, dass sie _dieses_ Gefühl nachempfinden konnte. Einer der Gründe, warum sie Autofahren so sehr liebte, war, dass sie die vollkommene Herrschaft von Mensch über Maschine erleben konnte – in deutlichem Gegensatz zu dem extremen Mangel an Herrschaft, die sie jedes Mal fühlte, wenn sie einen Besen bestieg. Sie hatte überlegt, Snape die Geschichte über ihre Nahtoderfahrung mit einem unvorsichtigen Hanggleiter zu erzählen, aber hatte sich dazu entschieden, den Anschein von Kompetenz noch ein wenig länger aufrechtzuerhalten.  
Die nächste Kurve gab den Blick auf Penbryn Hall frei. Hermione hatte Fotos davon gesehen, aber sie war trotzdem nicht auf die pure Schönheit des georgianischen Herrenhauses vorbereitet, das vor der Kulisse der kambrischen Berge stand. Der helle graue Stein wurde von der Julisonne angestrahlt und im Zentrum des geschotterten Vorplatzes glitzerte das Wasser einer Fontäne.  
„Wow", sagte sie. „Ich habe eindeutig den falschen Job."  
„Ich glaube, dass du bemerken wirst, dass es eher daran liegt, dass du die falschen Eltern hast", antwortete Snape beißend.  
Sie parkte auf einer Seite zwischen einem verbeulten Land Rover und einem neuen BMW. Sie tätschelte Snapes Knie.  
„Angekommen. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
„Ich habe keinen Augenblick an dir gezweifelt", antwortete Snape, als er seine Tür öffnete.  
„Warte kurz!", sagte Hermione scharf und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu stoppen. „Es gibt eine Überwachungskamera über der Eingangstür – kannst du sie sehen?" Sie zeigte auf die Vorderseite des Hauses.  
Snape sah in die Richtung, in die sie wies, und nickte kurz.  
„Ich sehe sie. Was schlägst du vor?"  
Hermione runzelte kurz die Stirn.  
„Es sollte keine Probleme geben, solange du dein Gesicht davon abgewandt hältst."  
„Willst du andeuten, ich hätte ein unverwechselbares Profil?"  
„Gewisse Elemente deiner Physiognomie sind recht gut wiederzuerkennen, ja. Es würde unsere Pläne ein wenig über den Haufen werfen, wenn man dich auch nur im Ansatz erkennen würde, bevor wir überhaupt durch die Haustür gekommen sind."  
„Na schön, dann werde ich meinen Kopf geneigt halten, als ob ich mich meiner geschätzten Ehefrau unterwerfe."  
Und Snape war aus dem Auto heraus, bevor Hermione eine passende, schneidende Antwort auch nur denken konnte.  
Sie lachte kurz über sich selbst, als sie sich ihm hinten am Auto anschloss, um ihre Tasche aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Sie blieben kurz gemeinsam stehen, und Hermione sah auf die elegante Fassade des Hauses, während Snape Hermione ansah.  
„Bereit, Weib?"  
Hermione begegnete der Herausforderung in seinen Augen und nickte.  
„So bereit wie noch nie, Steven."

Sie erklommen die schmalen Stufen aus Stein zu der zwischen Säulen gelegenen Eingangstür, und Snape drehte sein Gesicht gewissenhaft aus dem Bereich der Kamera. Er legte seine Hand kurz an Hermiones Taille, als führte er sie. Ihr Magen drehte sich vor Nervosität beinahe um, aber sie zog eine kleine Beruhigung aus dem Körperkontakt. Sie drückte auf den emaillierten Klingelknopf und hörte ein lautes Geläut innerhalb des Hauses ertönen.  
Nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einem in schwarz und weiß uniformiertem Hausmädchen geöffnet. Sie war rundlich und Anfang zwanzig und sie grüßte sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.  
„Hallo auch!", sagte sie mit starkem walisischen Akzent. „Willkommen auf Penbryn Hall."  
Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Jane Eastwood und Steven Singer. Ich glaube, Mrs Markov erwartet uns."  
„Das tut sie bestimmt", antwortete das Mädchen, öffnete die Tür vollständig und winkte sie hinein. „Es ist wundervoll, dass sie Gesellschaft bekommt. Die meiste Zeit ist es hier so ruhig und ich bin einfach so aufgeregt wegen diesem Wochenende! Wir waren wahnsinnig beschäftigt damit, alles fertig zu machen, und natürlich gibt es heute Abend das große Dinner und –"  
„Ich denke, unsere Gäste haben es verstanden; danke, Ceri", unterbrach sie eine leise, kultivierte Stimme von hinter ihr.  
Ceri wirbelte herum und schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
„Oh, es tut mir leid, Mrs Markov. Ich rede wieder zu viel, oder?"  
Hermione sah Helen Markov interessiert an. Sie war in den späten Vierzigern, schmal gebaut und trug ihre mausbraunen Haare in einem kurzen Bob. Sie trug einen vernünftigen Tweedrock und eine kurzärmlige cremefarbene Bluse. Ihre Augen waren sanft und sie lächelte das aufgeregte Hausmädchen freundlich an.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Ceri. Würdest du bitte in die Küche hinuntergehen und dafür sorgen, dass Tee im Empfangssalon serviert wird?"  
„Ja, Mrs Markov."  
Ceri schenkte Hermione und Snape ein kurzes Grinsen, als sie davoneilte.  
Sie könnte eine gute Informationsquelle sein, dachte Hermione.  
„Ich bitte dafür um Entschuldigung", fuhr Helen fort und schloss zu ihnen an der Tür auf. „Wie Sie bestimmt verstanden haben werden – ich bin Helen. Sie müssen Jane sein." Sie hielt Hermione die Hand hin.  
„Ich freue mich so, dich endlich zu treffen, Helen", antwortete Hermione und schüttelte die angebotene Hand. „Das ist mein Mann, Steven."  
Snape nahm Helens ausgestreckte Hand und hob sie kurz an seine Lippen.  
„Erfreut, Sie zu treffen, Mrs Markov."  
Hermione beobachtete amüsiert die altertümlichen Manieren, die Snape an den Tag legte. Snape der Charmeur? Wer hätte das gedacht? Helen schien jedoch im Stillen erfreut, als sie sie weiter in die hohe Eingangshalle führte. Der Fußboden war aus Marmor und ihre Schritte hallten durch den riesigen Raum.  
„Du hast ein sehr beeindruckendes Heim, Helen", bemerkte Hermione.  
„Ich werde euch später eine Führung geben, wenn ihr möchtet", antwortete Helen. „Ich zeige euch aber jetzt zuerst euer Zimmer, danach wird es Tee geben."  
„Das klingt wundervoll, danke", antwortete Hermione warm.  
Sie gingen durch die Eingangshalle, während sie Smalltalk über ihre Reise und das Wetter hielten. Ein von Säulen gesäumter Durchgang auf der rechten Seite führte zu einer imposanten Steintreppe, die zu einem großen Buntglasfenster hinaufführte, bevor sie sich zweiteilte. Sie erklommen die Stufen, wandten sich auf dem Absatz nach links und folgten Helen durch einen mit luxuriösen Teppichen ausgelegten Flur.  
Nachdem sie mehrere Türen passiert hatten, hielt Helen an und öffnete eine.  
„Hier sind wir", sagte sie. „Ich habe für euch das Blaue Zimmer bestimmt. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es."  
Hermione stand im Türrahmen und blickte in dem übermäßig dekorierten Zimmer umher. Sie sah die kunstvoll verzierte chinesische Papiertapete, dunkle Holzmöbel und ein Himmelbett. Die Stoffe und Wandbehänge waren allesamt, nicht überraschend, in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten.  
„Wow", sagte sie. „Ich werde mich fühlen, als sei ich in einem Jane-Austen-Buch, wenn ich hier schlafe. Es ist wunderschön."  
Helen lächelte erfreut.  
„Danke. Das ist eins meiner Lieblingszimmer. Es gibt ein angrenzendes Badezimmer, was ein Luxus ist, von dem Elizabeth Bennet nicht einmal träumen konnte. Nun, kommt erst einmal hier an; danach könnt ihr euch mir zum Tee im Empfangssalon anschließen. Das ist die Tür direkt rechts am unteren Ende der Treppe."  
Hermione und Snape bedankten sich bei ihr und sie eilte den Weg durch den Flur zurück.

Die zwei betraten das Zimmer und stellten ihre Taschen an der Tür ab. Hermione holte ihr Telefon aus ihrer Tasche und begann, den Raum abzusuchen, während Snape zum Fenster ging.  
„Ich checke nur schnell meine Nachrichten", sagte sie, während sie herumlief und den Bildschirm aufmerksam beobachtete. Der Alarm für eine Abhörwanze leuchtete auf, als sie sich dem Bett näherte, und sie lokalisierte den Fuß einer unglaublich hässlichen Tischlampe als Quelle des Signals. Sie fuhr im Rest des Zimmers fort, fand aber nichts mehr. Sie ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer, das mindestens doppelt so groß war wie das Badezimmer in ihrem Cottage. Dort gab es auch keine Wanzen.  
Sie veränderte die Einstellung des Telefons und tippte schnell eine Notiz auf dem Bildschirm, als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte: _Eine Abhörwanze neben dem Bett. Keine Kameras. Badezimmer ist sicher._  
Sie ging zu Snape und hielt ihm das Telefon hin. Er blickte durch auf den Bildschirm und nickte ein Mal.  
„Also dann", sagte sie entschieden. „Lass uns auspacken."  
„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte Snape. „Wir sind doch nur für dieses Wochenende hier."  
„Du kannst deine Kleider nicht in der Tasche lassen. Sie werden zerknittern. Na komm – es dauert nur ein paar Minuten."  
Hermione unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Snape seine Tasche auf das Bett stellte und den Reißverschluss mit finsterer Miene öffnete. Die Tarnung als nörgelnde Ehefrau könnte sich als recht unterhaltsam herausstellen.  
Snape versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal eine Tasche von Hand statt magisch ausgepackt hatte. Er vermutete, dass es bei seiner letzten Reise von Hogwarts nach Hause gewesen sein musste, bevor er volljährig geworden war. Selbst damals hatte er sich über die Ineffizienz geärgert.  
Mit dem Anzug über den Arm gelegt öffnete er die Tür eines riesigen Mahagoni-Kleiderschranks. Er hoffte, dass Hermione nur höflich gewesen war, als sie ihre Bewunderung für den Stil des Raums ausgedrückt hatte. Es war für seinen Geschmack viel zu verspielt und hochstilisiert. Als er seinen Anzug auf einen Bügel hängte, stellte sich Hermione mit Schwaden von grüner Seide über der Schulter neben ihn. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie das Kleid ( _ah, das war es also_ ) neben seinen Anzug hängte.  
„Gefällt dir die Farbe?", fragte sie.  
„Sehr angemessen. Sind wir hier fertig?"  
„Ja, Liebling. Lass uns gehen und diesen Tee suchen, wollen wir?"  
 _Ich war es nicht, der die Verzögerung verursacht hat. Und hör auf, mich Liebling zu nennen_. Mit einiger Schwierigkeit behielt Snape seine Gedanken für sich und ergriff Hermiones angebotene Hand, als sie das Schlafzimmer verließen.  
Helens Anweisungen folgend fanden sie den Empfangssalon. Er war in einer entspannteren und komfortableren Weise als die Teile des Hauses dekoriert, die sie schon gesehen hatten, und sah mehr aus wie ein Raum, in dem gelebt wurde, anstatt dass er zur Schau gestellt wurde, dachte Snape. Als sie den Raum betraten, stellte Helen gerade einen Behälter mit Medikamenten neben das Tablett mit dem Tee auf den Beistelltisch.  
„Tabletten gegen Migräne, bevor ihr fragt", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe schrecklich darunter gelitten, aber Yuri hat mir diese hier gebracht, als er zum zweiten Mal das Wochenende bei uns war. Das war das Wochenende, an dem mein Vater …" Sie unterbrach sich. „Da habe ich realisiert, welch netter und umsichtiger Mann Yuri ist, und ich habe seither keinen Migräneanfall mehr gehabt."  
„Das ist sehr beeindruckend", antwortete Hermione. „Migräne ist ausgesprochen schwierig zu behandeln."  
„Ich weiß", antwortete Helen. „Mein Arzt hatte alles versucht, aber Yuri sagt, dass die von einem russischen Pflanzenkundigen kommen, und dass ich sie zweimal am Tag nehmen muss, und voilà – keine Kopfschmerzen mehr."  
Snape streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich sie mir ansehe? Ich interessiere mich mit meiner Forschung auch für Pflanzenheilkunde, und berufliche Neugier ist etwas Schreckliches." Er lachte kurz selbstironisch.  
Helen gab ihm die Flasche.  
„Natürlich. Allerdings sind es bloß kleine grüne Pillen – ich bezweifle, dass du irgendetwas über sie erfahren wirst, indem du sie ansiehst."  
„Oh, aber mein Mann hat eine wirklich talentierte Nase", sagte Hermione.  
Snape öffnete die Flasche und schloss die Augen, als er tief einatmete.  
 _Mutterkraut, natürlich, gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Und Pestwurz auch dagegen. Ingwer gegen Übelkeit. Mondstein für emotionale Ausgeglichenheit. Und einen Hauch von Aschwindereiern. Das erklärt einiges_ , dachte er. Markov gab seiner Frau einen Liebestrank. Verachtenswert, aber recht clever – die niedrige Dosierung hatte für eine subtile Entfaltung der Wirkung gesorgt, die sich ohne Zweifel für Helen völlig natürlich anfühlte, und da die Tabletten auch wirklich gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen halfen, würde sie sie einfach weiterhin regelmäßig nehmen, ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen.  
Snape öffnete seine Augen und stellte fest, dass Helen und Hermione ihn mit belustiger Neugier ansahen. Er schraubte den Deckel wieder auf die Flasche und gab sie Helen zurück.  
„Ich kann verstehen, warum sie wirken"; sagte er. „Ich konnte Mutterkraut und Pestwurz darin feststellen, die bekannte pflanzliche Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen sind, und Ingwer, um Übelkeit zu verhindern. Ich nehme an, dass es die genaue Kombination der drei ist, die den Pillen ihre Effizienz verleiht."  
„Ich bin fasziniert, dass du das alles nur vom Geruch her sagen kannst", sagte Helen.  
„Bloß eine Sache von mehr Jahren der Übung als ich mich gerne erinnern möchte", antwortete Snape. „Und immer ein nützlicher Partytrick." _Nicht zu erwähnen ein buchstäblicher Lebensretter bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit._

Helen hielt ihr Wort und machte nach dem Tee mit ihnen eine ausgedehnte Tour durch das Herrenhaus. Hermione verlor nach der Nummer sieben den Überblick über die Schlafzimmer. Ihre Gastgeberin war ein informativer und amüsanter Führer, als sie erklärte, wie ein Vorfahr das Haus im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert gebaut hatte und dafür seinen Reichtum benutzte, den er sich durch den Wollhandel während der Napoleonischen Kriege erarbeitet hatte.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass das Haus über die letzten Jahrzehnte etwas herunterkommen war, aber als wir geheiratet haben, hat Yuri geschworen, ihm wieder zu seiner früheren Pracht zu verhelfen, und er hat viel Zeit und Geld in diesen Ort gesteckt. Er liebt ihn so sehr wie ich", erklärte sie, als sie die Treppen in die Eingangshalle hinunterstiegen. Sie führte sie nach links, von der Eingangstür aus gesehen. „Hier ist der Speisesaal."  
Der Raum wurde von einem weitläufigen Tisch dominiert, dessen schimmernde Mahagonioberfläche zu einem spiegelartigen Glanz poliert worden war.  
„Unnötig zu sagen, dass wir hier drin nicht oft essen!", sagte Helen lachend. „Es ist ein bisschen groß für uns beide. Aber es sieht wundervoll aus, wenn der Tisch für ein formelles Dinner gedeckt ist, so wie es heute Abend sein wird."  
„Ich freue mich darauf", sagte Hermione warm. „Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Kleid elegant genug ist."  
„Ich bin sicher, dass du absolut bezaubernd aussehen wirst", murmelte Snape laut genug, dass Helen es hören konnte, und sie lächelte die zwei nachsichtig an.  
„Dein Mann ist ein echter Charmeur, nicht wahr? Er erinnert mich an meinen liebsten Yuri."  
Hermione fragte sich kurz, aus welchem Grund er mehr beleidigt sein würde: Charmant genannt oder mit einem Waffenhändler verglichen zu werden, der außerdem verdächtig wurde, ein Dunkler Zauberer zu sein. Vermutlich ersterer.  
Helen deutete auf die Tür am hinteren Ende des Speisesaals.  
„Die führt zu den Vorratsräumen, in den Waschkeller und zur Küche, aber ich wage es im Moment nicht, euch dorthin zu bringen. Wenn die vergangenen Male ein Indikator sind, dann wird meine Haushälterin, Mrs Bowen, eine Szenerie des kontrollierten Chaos' der Vorbereitung auf heute Abend überwachen, und Unterbrechungen werden nicht gern gesehen sein."  
„Sie klingt ein wenig furchteinflößend."  
Helen verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sie kann vollkommen furchterregend sein, wenn sie will. Sie führt den Haushalt hier seit vierzig Jahren, das meiste davon ganz allein, und sie hat recht _eindeutige_ Ansichten, wie die Dinge erledigt werden sollen. Sie war fürchterlich beleidigt, als Yuri darauf bestand, mehr Personal einzustellen, aber ich denke, dass sie nun im Geheimen die neuen Möglichkeiten zur Einschüchterung liebt, die sich ihr bieten. Die arme Ceri bekommt den Großteil davon ab, aber sie ist glücklicherweise so dickhäutig wie geschwätzig. Der Gärtner, auf der anderen Seite, ist eine sensiblere Seele – ich habe ihn mehr als einmal dabei erwischt, wie er sich in den Hortensien versteckt hat. Und nach aktuellem Stand haben wir vier Putzfrauen verbraucht. Aber unter dem Ganzen ist sie eigentlich eine sehr liebe Seele – meine Mutter starb, als ich zehn war, und Mrs Bowen hat mich quasi unter ihre Fittiche genommen."  
Hermione begann, ein irgendwie trauriges Bild von Helens Leben zu bekommen. Ein Einzelkind, in diesem riesigen Haus mit nur ihrem Vater und der Haushälterin alleingelassen, hatte sich mit dem Leben als alte Jungfer abgefunden. Bis sie von einem exotischen Fremden im positiven Sinn umgehauen worden war, in den sie vernarrt war. (Obwohl sie einige Zweifel über die Gründe dafür hatte, durch den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht, während er Helens Migränetabletten untersucht hatte.)  
Und in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden würde Hermione ihr wahrscheinlich den Ehemann wegnehmen. Merlin, dieser Job war manchmal wirklich hart.  
Sie schielte zu Snape, der Helen mit so etwas wie Mitgefühl in seinen dunklen Augen beobachtete. Als sie ihrem Gastgeber zurück in die Eingangshalle folgte, legte er seine Hand kurz auf Hermiones Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Durch diese Geste erkannte sie, dass er genau wusste, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Nach dem Speisesaal führte Helen sie quer hinüber zur der Eingangstür gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
„Das ist Yuris Büro", sagte sie, während sie die Tür öffnete und ihnen bedeutete, einzutreten. Es war wie ein altmodisches Arbeitszimmer eines Gutsherrn möbliert, mit Gemälden von Jagdszenen an der Wand, einigen bequemen lederbezogenen Lehnstühlen vor dem Kamin und einem großen antiken Schreibtisch. Die einzigen Dinge, die nicht dazu passten, waren der Flachbildschirm und die Tastatur des Computers auf einer Seite des Schreibtisches.  
„Wohin führt diese Tür dort?", fragte Hermione, auf die andere Seite des Raumes deutend.  
„Welche Tür?", fragte Helen, direkt darauf blickend.  
 _Ah, Muggelabwehrzauber_ , dachte Hermione. Sie fuhr schnell fort, zu sprechen.  
„Entschuldige, ich nahm an, dort wäre eine Tür, so wie die im Speisesaal. Vielleicht übertapeziert?"  
Helen sah kurz verwirrt aus.  
„Ähm, du hast Recht, dort war mal eine Tür." Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Yuri hat sie zumauern lassen, als er sein Zimmer renoviert hat. Sie führt zum spiegelverkehrten Gegenstück des Küchenflügels, aber wir haben ihn jahrelang nur als Abstellraum benutzt und die Bausubstanz ist mittlerweile unsicher. Wir renovieren ihn vielleicht in der Zukunft, aber fürs Erste ist es sicherer, wenn er versperrt ist."  
Weil sie sah, dass Helen noch etwas aufgewühlt aussah, hakte sich Hermione bei ihr unter.  
„Also, ich bin mir sicher, dass es in einem Haus wie diesem eine _wundervolle_ Bibliothek geben muss."  
Snape ging auf Helens andere Seite.  
„Ich fühle mich genötigt, Sie zu warnen, dass sie größte Schwierigkeiten haben, meine Frau von dort zu entfernen, wenn Sie sie die Bibliothek betreten lassen."  
Angemessen ablenkt lachte Helen, als sie den Schlupfwinkel ihres Mannes verließen.

Das Haus hatte tatsächlich eine prächtige Bibliothek, von der sich Hermione mit nur mäßigem Protest entfernen ließ. Nach einem kurzen Blick in das Wohnzimmer und den Salon hatten sie das Haus über die hintere Terrasse verlassen, um den einwandfrei angelegten Garten zu sehen. Hermione und Helen plauderten angeregt über Gartenbau, während sie zwischen den farbenfrohen Blumenbeeten entlang schlenderten und Snape etwas hinter ihnen her trottete. Er fragte sich träge, wann Hermione ihr offensichtliches Wissen über Gärtnern nach Muggelart erlangt hatte.  
Es gab nun keinen Zweifel mehr für ihn, dass Markov ein Dunkler Zauberer war. Die Tabletten mit dem Liebestrank könnte er möglicherweise von einer anderen Quelle erhalten haben, aber der Muggelabwehrzauber auf der Tür im Arbeitszimmer erübrigte die Frage. Die einzigen Mysterien waren nun noch Markovs tatsächliche Identität und was genau hinter dieser verborgenen Tür lag. Dass Markov anscheinend keinen Grund sah, etwas anderes als Anti-Muggel-Magie zu benutzen, zeugte von einer gewissen Arroganz, sinnierte Snape. Er war offensichtlich übermäßig sicher, dass niemand aus der Zauberwelt seine Tarnung durchdringen konnte. Was es umso befriedigender machen würde, ihn zu verhaften.  
Helen und Hermione hielten ein Stück vor ihm an und warteten darauf, dass er zu ihnen aufschloss.  
„Helen sagt, dass sie zurück zum Haus gehen muss, um das Mittagessen zu organisieren, aber wir können zu den Ställen gehen und sie uns ansehen. Sollen wir?", fragte Hermione.  
„Das wäre schön", antwortete Snape. _Und es gäbe uns eine Gelegenheit, unsere Notizen zu vergleichen._  
Helen lächelte sie an.  
„Perfekt. Nun, in diesem Fall sehe ich euch um ein Uhr im Salon zum Mittagessen wieder. Die anderen sollten bis dahin hier sein. Und wir können heute Nachmittag reiten gehen, wenn ihr Lust habt – wie ihr sehen werdet, haben wir eine große Auswahl an Reitpferden."  
„Wir sind sehr dankbar für deine Gastfreundschaft, Helen", sagte Snape, seinen Kopf höflich neigend.  
„Danke, Helen", stimmte Hermione zu. Ihre Gastgeberin murmelte ihre Erwiderung und eilte zurück zum Haus, wo sie ohne Zweifel der formidablen Mrs Bowen begegnen würde.  
Snape hielt Hermione seinen Arm hin.  
„Dann komm mit, Weib. Lass uns sehen, welche feinen Exemplare der Rasse der Pferde auf uns warten."  
Hermione nahm mit einem Grinsen seinen Arm, als sie begannen, langsam in Richtung der Ställe zu gehen.  
„Du klingst wie der reine Inbegriff eines Gentlemans vom Lande."  
„Wie das genaue Gegenteil wohl eher, aber ich bin froh, dass mein Schauspiel überzeugt. Also, was haben wir an diesem Morgen erfahren?"  
„Du zuerst. Ich rate mal, dass Helens Migränetabletten nichts dergleichen sind?"  
Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Sie sind, da bin ich sicher, wirklich sehr effektiv gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen. Aber sie beinhalten außerdem einen schwachen Liebestrank."  
Hermione stieß ihren Atem in einem langen Seufzer aus.  
„Ich hatte es mir gedacht. Arme Frau. Es ist aber nichts darin, dass ihre Gesundheit gefährdet, oder?"  
„Ich konnte nichts feststellen, nein."  
„Das ist wenigstens etwas. Ich hatte ein wenig befürchtet, dass wenn Markov sich ihres Vaters entledigt hatte, er dasselbe mit ihr tun wird. Wir sind doch der Ansicht, dass er ihren Vater umgebracht hat?"  
„Nun, das Timing lässt den Verdacht durchaus zu. Wenn ich richtig interpretiere, was sie sage, dann war Markov ein Wochenende hier bei ihnen, und dabei hat er das Haus gesehen und Helen getroffen. Dann kam er für ein zweites Wochenende zurück, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er begonnen, Helen den Liebestrank zu geben, und ihr Vater starb passenderweise. Herzanfall, hieß es doch?"  
Hermione nickte.  
„Es gibt eine große Anzahl an Methoden, die ein geschickter Tränkebrauer nutzen kann, um eine Herzattacke derart herbeizuführen, dass sie in der Muggelmedizin nicht entdeckt werden können", fuhr Snape fort. „Fingerhut, Oleander, Germer, Ginster, der Cerberusbaum – und das sind nur die Pflanzen. Unglücklicherweise denke ich, dass du Mühe haben wirst, seine Schuld bei diesem Vorfall zu beweisen."  
„Dann müssen wir eben mehr Beweise gegen ihn finden", sagte Hermione mit entschiedener Stimme. „Zu diesem Punkt denke ich, dass die verschleierte Tür in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu etwas interessantem führt. Lag es nur an mir oder ist es wirklich ein bisschen seltsam, dass die Tür nur mit einem Muggelabwehrzauber versehen ist?"  
Snape hob seine Mundwinkel. „Nun, das wird davon abhängen, was dahinter liegt. Es könnte nur eine beeindruckende Sammlung von Pornografie sein, die er vor seiner Frau verstecken will."  
Hermione sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Aber", fuhr Snape fort, „wenn unsere Annahme, dass es sein Labor ist, korrekt ist, dann ist der Mangel an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vielsagend. Wir haben es mit jemandem zu tun, der arrogant genug ist, davon auszugehen, dass er kein Risiko hat, von jemandem aus der Zauberwelt entdeckt zu werden. Dieser Mangel an Angst ist für einen Todesser eher ungewöhnlich. Jeder von ihnen, der eine halbe Hirnzelle hat – und Markovs Fähigkeiten in der Tränkekunst sprechen für eine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz – wird einige Dekaden damit verbracht haben, entweder vor Voldemort zu zittern, oder vor den Auroren zu zittern, oder vor dem Verrat von Ihresgleichen zu zittern. Paranoia gehören automatisch dazu. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren diejenigen, deren Rang hoch genug war, um sich ihrer Position in Voldemorts Kreis oder in der grundsätzlichen Hicharchie der Zauberwelt, oder sogar beidem, vollkommen sicher zu sein."  
„Aber ich dachte, alle von Voldemorts engsten und treusten Anhängern wären bereits bekannt?", fragte Hermione.  
„So hatte ich es auch aufgefasst. Habt ihr die Möglichkeit bedacht, dass Markov tatsächlich ein Russe ist? Es gab eine Anzahl Dunkler Zauberer auf dem Kontinent, die locker mit Voldemort verbündet waren, sich jedoch nie ganz seiner Sache verschrieben hatten."  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wenn das der Fall ist, wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass du ihn identifizieren kannst?"  
„Es ist noch immer vollkommen möglich. Bei seinem Können in der Tränkekunst bin ich ihm vielleicht sogar auf professioneller Ebene begegnet. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke, dass weniger wichtig ist, wer er ist, sondern viel mehr, was er ist – ein Dunkler Zauberer, der einen gefährlichen Zaubertrank als Waffe entwickelt hat, die er an Muggel verkauft, der mindestens einen Mann umgebracht hat, und der eine entzückende Frau betrügt, die das wirklich nicht verdient."  
„Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?", fragte Hermione mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
„Nein, ich denke, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du hast die besseren Vorzüge." Er unterbrach sich für einen kurzen Moment und beobachtete, wie Hermiones Augen sich gefährlich verengten. „Deine Bibliothek ist zum Beispiel interessanter."  
Hermione lachte und drückte seinen Arm.  
„Ich liebe einen Mann, der nur einspurig denkt."

Ihr Spaziergang führte sie schließlich zum Stallhof mit seinem von einem Uhrturm gekrönten Eingangsbogen. Als sie durch den Bogen liefen, fanden sie sich auf einem großen Hof wieder, der auf drei Seiten von offenen Pferdeboxen begrenzt wurde. Mindestens die Hälfte davon waren belegt, und mehrere Paare Pferdeaugen folgten ihrem Weg über den Hof. Ein älterer Mann mit Schiebermütze kam auf sie zu und Hermione stellte mit Erheiterung fest, dass er die Karikatur eines alten Stallburschen war – klein, drahtig und mit O-Beinen. Sie versuchte zu entscheiden, ob das Bild durch einen irischen Akzent oder die undeutliche Aussprache des Südwestens vervollständigt werden würde, und war deshalb etwas enttäuscht, wenn er sie mit unmissverständlichem lokalem Einschlag begrüßte.  
„Meine Enkelin hat mir gesagt, dass ihr angekommen seid", sagte er. „Ceri. Von oben im Haus."  
„Oh, ja", sagte Hermione. „Sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein."  
„Nett, aber sie kann mit ihrem Gerede den Arsch einer Antilope abkauen. Ich bin Huw. Reitet ihr zwei später?"  
Hermione drehte sich zu Snape, der ihren Blick mit einer Herausforderung in seinen Augen erwiderte.  
„Ich bin dabei, wenn du es bist", sagte er.  
Hermione wandte sich zurück zu Huw. Etwas zaghaft sagte sie:  
„Ok. Aber ich warne Sie, ich bin nicht mehr geritten seit ich ein Kind war, und ich war damals nicht besonders gut. Ich brauche das equine Äquivalent zu einem Morris Minor."  
Huw lachte leise und kehlig.  
„Dann fährst du so einen?"  
Snape mischte sich ein.  
„Nein, sie hat einen Jaguar, mit dem sie fährt wie der Teufel, also habe ich keine Ahnung, warum der Gedanke an ein Pferd sie beängstigt."  
„Ich vertraue den Bremsen meines Jaguars – Tiere sind nicht so ganz vorhersehbar", gab Hermione zurück. „Ich fühle mich einfach wohler mit Pferdestärken als mit der Stärke der Pferde, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."  
„Keine Bange, _Bach_ ", sagte Huw beschwichtigend. „Ich hab genau das Richtige." Er führte sie zu einer nahegelegenen Box. „Darf ich vorstellen: Violet. Sie ist fast zwanzig und lief seit fünf Jahren nicht schneller als Trab. Sie war zu ihrer Zeit ein gutes Jagdpferd, aber Helen hält sie sich heutzutage eigentlich nur noch als Lieblingstier."  
Hermione und Violet beäugten einander zweifelnd. Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus und rieb sanft die Nase des Pferdes, woraufhin die Schimmelstute ihre Augen schloss und leise ausatmete und für jedermann aussah, als würde sie einnicken. Hermione grinste.  
„Sie wird gehen."  
Huw rieb sich die Hände und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Snape zu.  
„Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Um bei den mechanischen Analogien zu bleiben: Gute Bremsen sind wichtig, aber ich hätte nichts gegen etwas zusätzliche Beschleunigungskraft einzuwenden."  
„Ah, in diesem Fall denke ich, dass du Samson mögen wirst."

Sie folgten Huw zu einem Stall am entgegengesetzten Ende des Hofs, wo ein riesiges schwarzes Pferd mit einer schiefen weißen Blesse sie von oben herab ansah.  
„Sanft wie ein Lämmchen, aber rennt den ganzen Tag, wenn du es von ihm willst."  
Snape tätschelte kurz Samsons Hals, aber beide zuckten zusammen, als es in der angrenzenden Box laut krachte.  
„Benimm dich, Turpin", knurrte Huw, während er über die Tür blickte. Hermione spähte aus sicherer Entfernung über seine Schulter und sah ein fuchsbraunes Pferd, das mit den Hufen gegen die hintere Stallwand stieß.  
„Er scheint nicht glücklich zu sein", bemerkte sie.  
Huw schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zu viel Temperament und zu wenig Training. Mr Markov hat ihn gekauft, damit Mr Price ihn reiten kann. Wir tun unser Bestes mit ihm, aber …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Snape ging zu Huw hinüber und stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Trotzdem, er ist eine Schönheit, nicht wahr?"  
Er streckte seine Hand über die Tür in Richtung Turpin, der sie misstrauisch ansah.  
„Sei vorsichtig", warnte der Stallknecht. „Er hat zwei der Pfleger ganze Stücke abgebissen."  
Snape hielt seine Hand still und nach für nach kam das Pferd näher, die Ohren flach am Kopf angelegt und mit ärgerlich hin- und herwischendem Schweif. Hermione ging nervös einen Schritt zurück. Als das Pferd nahe genug war, legte Snape seine Hand sehr sanft auf dessen Hals und nahm vorsichtig Augenkontakt auf. Hermione fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie Harry Seidenschnabel das erste Mal begrüßt hatte. Turpin schnaubte und Snape murmelte ihm leise Worte zu. Die Spannung entwich aus dem Körper des Pferds, seine Ohren stellten sich wieder nach vorne und zögernd stupste er an Snapes Schulter.  
Huw pfiff leise.  
„Hab noch nie gesehen, dass er das macht. Du kannst gut mit Pferden, Kumpel."  
Snape wandte seinen Kopf zu ihnen, während seine Hand noch auf Turpins Hals lag. Er lächelte leicht.  
„Das konnte ich mal. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich meinen Touch nicht verloren habe."  
Hermione war fasziniert. Hatte Snape nur die Hippogreiftechnik adaptiert oder hatte er eine geheime Vergangenheit als Pferdeflüsterer? Sie würde ihn später fragen, entschied sie. Sie sah auf die Uhr.  
„Komm jetzt, Robert Redford", sagte sie. „Wir müssen zum Mittagessen zurück ins Haus gehen."  
Ein leicht verwirrter Ausdruck erschien ob dieser Anrede auf Snapes Gesicht, aber er klopfte Turpin ein letztes Mal auf den Hals und kam zu ihr herüber.  
„Wir sehen dich dann später", sagte sie zu Huw.  
„Genießt das Mittagessen, ihr beide", sagte er, während er mit einem kurzen Winken über den Hof davonlief.  
Snape legte ihr lässig seinen Arm um die Schultern, als sie zurück zum Haus gingen.  
„Robert wer?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Redford. Schauspieler. Kann mit Pferden", antwortete Hermione kurz und bündig. „Wo hast du diesen kleinen Trick gelernt?"  
„Ergebnis einer fehlgeleiteten Jugend."  
„Solange du ihn nicht mit dem Imperius belegt hast."  
„Das wäre ein wirklich verabscheuenswürdiges Ding, wenn man das täte. Und unnötig. Pferde sind simple Kreaturen. Projiziere ein Bild von süßem, grünen Gras in ihren Kopf und sofort beruhigen sie sich."  
Hermione schob ihren Arm um seine Taille.  
„Beeindruckend. Erzähl mir mehr von deiner fehlgeleiteten Jugend."

Snape sah auf sie herunter, Amüsement in seinen Augen.  
„Das ist sehr kuschelig. Falls wir Zuhörer haben, nehme ich an?"  
„Natürlich", antwortete Hermione und beschloss, ihn nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zuerst seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. „Und wechsle nicht das Thema. Ich will etwas über deine frühere Karriere als Cowboy hören."  
Snape lachte leise.  
„Das ist ein wenig übertrieben. Neben dem Haus meiner Eltern lag Brachland, das die Zigeuner oft nutzten, um ihre Pferde grasen zu lassen. In einem Sommer – ich denke, ich war zehn – gab es dort eine Herde nicht eingerittener Hengstfohlen. Einige der Jungs der Gegend wetteten, wer länger oben bleiben könnte. Ich habe eine Woche damit verbracht, mich nachts hinzuschleichen um zu üben, und habe den Trick gelernt, den du vorhin gesehen hast. In der folgenden Woche habe ich der Gruppe Jungs jeden Penny abgenommen, den sie hatten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man mir das heute nicht mehr ansiehst, aber ich war ein wirklich unansehnliches Kind, so abgemagert wie hässlich." Er verzog die Lippen zu einem trockenen Lächeln.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben", warf Hermione ein.  
Snape sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Lügnerin", sagte er. „Die anderen Jungs waren überzeugt, dass ich nicht in der Lage wäre, auf nur einem der Jährlinge länger als eine Sekunde zu bleiben, aber ich hatte viel Vergnügen dabei, ihnen sowohl diese Illusion als auch ihr Geld zu nehmen. Sie waren wunderbar dumm, und es hat vier Pferde gebraucht, bis sie darauf kamen, dass etwas nicht ganz … normal war, bei dem, was ich tat. An diesem Punkt rannte ich weg, bevor sie mich grün und blau prügeln konnten. Ich erinnere mich wohl, dass das der Tag war, an dem ich auch meinen ersten stablosen Desillusionierungszauber anwandte."  
Hermione lachte.  
„Frühreifes Blag, hm?"  
Snape sah sie streng an.  
„Die Worte „Esel" und „Langohr" kommen mir in den Sinn."  
„Du magst Recht haben", gab Hermione zu. „War das das gesamte Ausmaß deiner Reitabenteuer?"  
Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin nachts recht oft weggeschlichen und habe mir für ein paar Stunden ein Pferd geliehen. Das Brachland wurde bebaut, als ich etwa fünfzehn war, also war das das Ende davon."  
„Also, ich freue mich darauf, später dein Können zu bewundern." Hermione kam ein plötzlicher Gedanke, und sie kämpfte darum, dass Grinsen zu unterdrücken, dass ihre Lippen auseinanderzog.  
„Was jetzt?", fragte Snape warnend.  
Hermione grinste, als sie antwortete:  
„Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, was ich noch bewundern werde. Die Jeans, die ich für dich mitgebracht habe, könnten von der Sorte sein, die recht eng sind." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern bei seiner leicht geschockten Miene. „Es ist nur gerecht, dass ich einen guten Blick auf deinen Hintern haben werde – denk nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie du meinen anstarrst."  
Seine Augen funkelten humorvoll.  
„Ich habe nicht gestarrt, wie du es so unelegant ausgedrückt hast. Ich habe ihn im Geist wissenschaftlicher Forschungen betrachtet."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Natürlich", antwortete er von oben herab. „Ich war hauptsächlich neugierig, ob die vielen Jahre, die du in der Bibliothek damit verbracht hast, auf deinem Hintern zu sitzen, ihn in irgendeiner Weise deformiert haben."  
„Bist du schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?"  
 _Merlins Eier, er macht Witze, oder?_ Nur mit Schwierigkeiten widerstand sie dem absurden Drang, auf ihre eigene Rückseite zu schielen.  
„Es ist noch zu früh, um etwas zu sagen. Ich denke, ich brauche noch mehr Beobachtungen, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann."  
Hermione lächelte ihn süß an.  
„Beobachte nur zu. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass _ich_ eine Enttäuschung erleben werde – Muskeltonus ist eines der ersten Dinge, die mit dem Alter nachlassen, und ich fürchte ein wenig, dass deine Rückseite so schwabbelig wie dein Verstand geworden ist."  
Snape sah ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht.  
„In diesem Fall werde ich mich nicht dazu entschließen, zu erwähnen, dass du seit fünfzehn Minuten einen Streifen Pferdemist auf der Wange hast."  
Hermione zuckte mit der Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und gleichzeitig leuchteten Snapes Augen triumphierend, und in ihrem Kopf dämmerte die Erkenntnis. _Mist, er hat mich reingelegt_.  
„Eins zu null für mich, denke ich", fuhr er leichthin fort. „Schwabbeliger Verstand, _natürlich_."  
Sie hatten mittlerweile die Stufen erreicht, die zur Terrasse an der Rückseite des Hauses führten. Die Verandatüren des Salons waren offen und ein plötzliches, hohes, heiseres Gelächter drang an ihre Ohren.  
„Entweder hat Mrs Bowen Ceri schlussendlich so provoziert, dass sie einen hysterischen Anfall hat, oder die anderen Gäste sind angekommen", bemerkte Hermione, als sie am unteren Ende der Treppe anhielten.  
„So amüsant ersteres wäre, gehe ich von letzterem aus", sagte Snape. „Na dann komm, Weib, weiter im Programm."  
Hermione drückte kurz ihren Arm enger um Snapes Taille und war beruhigt, einen erwidernden Druck um ihre Schultern zu spüren. Wortlos unterstützt erklommen sie die Stufen, um ihre Maskerade als Pärchen fortzusetzen.

* * *

A/N: „Bach" ist ein walisischer Kosename, der „Kleine/Kleines" bedeutet und oft von der älteren Generation benutzt wird.

Ein Morris Minor ist ein Auto, das mindestens bis in die 1980er vorzugsweise von älteren Damen und Kirchenmännern gefahren wurde.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

Snape hielt sein Glas umklammert und fragte sich abwesend, wie sauer Hermione wäre, wenn er Mrs Stacey Price mit einem Schweigezauber träfe. Er könnte es wortlos tun. Es wäre nicht so offensichtlich. Bedauernd kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Hermiones Unmut auf sich zu ziehen wahrscheinlich zu einer noch schlimmeren Erfahrung als seine momentane Lage führte. Was für sich sprach.  
Seit er Mrs Price am Lunchbuffet vorgesellt worden war, hatte sie es geschafft, durch die simple Maßnahme, ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen und auf ihn einzureden, seine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er war langen Monologen über ihren Abschluss (ein NVQ in Nageltechnik, was auch immer das war. Er war sich jedoch recht sicher, dass es nichts mit Holzarbeiten zu tun hatte.) und ihre Geschäftspläne ausgesetzt gewesen (ihr Mann Archie würde ihr einen eigenen Beautysalon einrichten, anscheinend). Das war der Punkt, an dem er begonnen hatte, sich vorzustellen, sie zu verhexen.  
Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass sie den Fluss ihres geistlosen Geplappers unterbrochen hatte, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen. Glücklicherweise besaß er die einzigartige männliche Fähigkeit, den letzten Satz, den eine Frau gesagt hatte, zu wiederholen, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht zugehört hatte, und konnte ohne zu stocken antworten:  
„Nein, ich war vorher nicht verheiratet. Jane ist die erste Mrs Singer. Ich hoffe, sie wird die einzige sein."  
Stacey warf ihr langes blondes Haar über die Schulter.  
„Oooh, das ist süß. Tja, ich bin die dritte Mrs Price und ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass ich nicht die letzte sein werde. Ich schätze, ich hab etwa vier Jahre, bevor er mich durch ein jüngeres Modell ersetzt. Aber bis dahin werde ich ihm jeden Penny abnehmen, den ich kann." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein fairer Tausch – er mag es, mich herumzuzeigen und vor seinen Kumpels anzugeben, was ich für eine Granate im Bett bin. Sie wissen ja, was man über Männer und Werkzeuge sagt."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein, aber ohne Zweifel werden Sie mich erleuchten, Mrs Price."  
„Männer sind wie Werkzeuge – man muss nur wissen, wie man sie benutzt."  
Sie lachte dasselbe schrille, heisere Lachen, das Hermione und er bereits zuvor von der Terrasse aus gehört hatten.  
Sie hieb Snape leicht auf den Arm.  
„Jedenfalls, Sie waren sehr unanständig, Dr. Singer, mich völlig in Beschlag zu nehmen. Ich gehe besser und unterhalte mich mit Archie, sonst fragt er sich, wo ich bin!" Und mit einem letzten Flicken ihres Haares verschwand sie, ihre vollbusige Silhouette schwankte leicht in ihren zu hohen Highheels.  
Snape bezweifelte eher, dass Price seine werte Gattin vermisste, da er aktuell ein Gespräch mit Hermione führte. Ein recht _taktiles_ Gespräch, dachte er missmutig, als er zu ihnen herübersah. Der fettige Archie schien es für notwendig zu halten, jedes Argument, das er vorbrachte, mit einer Berührung von Hermiones Hand oder Arm zu unterstützen. Hermione trug einen Ausdruck höflichen Interesses auf ihrem Gesicht, aber ihre Körpersprache schrie: _Fass mich noch ein Mal an und ich werde deine Hoden in Kaulquappen verwandeln._ Snape fragte sich, wie Price reagierte, wenn er wüsste, mit wie viel unterdrückter magischer Kraft er gerade spielte.  
Er dachte darüber nach, zu Hermiones Rettung zu eilen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, ihre Ehre selbst zu verteidigen, und es wahrscheinlich bevorzugte, dass er sich weiterhin unter die Gäste mischte. Er nahm einen Schluck seines Mineralwassers und beobachtete den Rest der Gesellschaft. Stacey war von Giles Pemberton von ihrem Weg zurück zu ihrem Ehemann abgelenkt worden und schien dem reichen Schnösel dieselbe Behandlung zukommen zu lassen, die Snape erhalten hatte. Snape gab zu, dass seine Einschätzung von Pemberton ungerecht sein könnte. Er hatte eigentlich noch nicht mit dem Mann gesprochen – er sah einfach aus wie der „nett, aber beschränkt"-Typ.  
Also blieb Verity Pemberton übrig, die gerade auf der anderen Seite des Salons mit Helen plauderte. Snape nahm sich noch einige Sandwiches vom Mittagsbuffet und näherte sich den beiden Frauen. Helen strahlte ihn an.  
„Steven, wie nett. Verity, das ist Dr. Steven Singer. Steven, das ist Verity Pemberton, meine älteste Freundin."

Snape und Verity schüttelten einander die Hand. Verity war größer als Helen und hatte eine schlanke Figur und elegant frisiertes aschblondes Haar. Sie war edel gekleidet, aber ihr Lächeln war freundlich.  
„Ich wünsche mir immer, es gäbe einen Ausdruck, der klar macht, dass die Bezeichnung „älteste Freundin" sich auf die Länge der Freundschaft bezieht und nicht auf das Alter der Freundin", sagte sie lachend.  
Helen lachte leise und Snape neigte anerkennend seinen Kopf.  
„In diesem Fall, Mrs Pemberton, besteht kein Zweifel."  
Verity lachte erneut.  
„Oh, ich mag ihn, Helen. Irgendwie eine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu den meisten von Yuris Geschäftspartnern, meinst du nicht?"  
Helen runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen wollen. Ähm, ich muss jetzt nachsehen, was mit den Desserts passiert ist…" Sie wuselte durch den Raum.  
Verity sah seufzend auf ihren Rücken, als sie sich entfernte.  
„Oje. Ich vergesse immer, dass sie nichts hören will, das als Kritik am heiligen Yuri ausgelegt werden könnte." Sie sah Snape unsicher an. „Habe ich auch noch ein weiteres Mitglied seines Fanclubs beleidigt?"  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe den Mann nicht einmal getroffen. Meine Frau arbeitet bei ein paar Geschäften mit ihm. Zufällig überschneiden sich sein und mein Betätigungsfeld, also schlug er vor, dass wir uns treffen sollten."  
„Und was genau ist sein Betätigungsfeld, Dr. Singer? Helen hat mir nur gesagt, dass es mit Import und Export zu tun hat. Yuri hat allerdings Giles gefragt, in sein Geschäft zu investieren, doch ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass das wohl nicht die beste Idee sei, bevor er nicht weiß, wofür sein Geld tatsächlich benutzt wird."  
„Ich kenne das gesamte Ausmaß seiner Arbeit auch nicht, fürchte ich. Ich bin ein Forscher im Bereich der Chemie, und ich denke, Markov handelt mit der Art pflanzlicher Medizin, die ich entwickelte. Ist meine Annahme korrekt, dass Sie nicht gutheißen, auf wen die Wahl eines Ehemanns ihrer Freundin gefallen ist?"  
Verity verzog kurz das Gesicht.  
„Es ist schwierig. Ich kann meinen Finger nicht darauf legen, aber es ist irgendetwas nicht ganz … richtig mit Yuri. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Helen sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hat, und obwohl alles sehr schnell passiert ist, scheint ihre Ehe trotzdem glücklich zu sein. Also sollte ich … also bin ich … sehr froh für sie. Ich habe ihn nie anders als liebevoll und aufmerksam ihr gegenüber erlebt. Und er ist ausnahmslos höflich und charmant, wenn wir uns begegnen."  
Sie stockte und machte ein missmutiges Gesicht. „Aber ich denke, dass man einen Mann danach beurteilen kann, mit welcher Gesellschaft er sich umgibt, und einige seiner Geschäftspartner scheinen geradezu übel zu sein. Archie Price eingeschlossen. Und dann sind da seine Augen."  
„Seine Augen?", fragte Snape verwirrt.  
„Wenn er lächelt oder lacht, erreicht das nie seine Augen. Sie sehen tot aus. Kalt. Wie Lachs auf dem Teller." Sie schauderte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach albern. Sie haben schöne Augen, Steven. Sie wecken Zutrauen."  
Wirklich? Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Seltsame Frau.  
Veritys Augen verließen ihren Gegenpart bei Snape und ließen den Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Sie zog einen kleinen Flunsch aus Missfallen.  
„Verdammt. Diese Price-Tussi hat Giles schon wieder in die Ecke gedrängt. Ich sollte hingehen und ihn retten. Letztes Mal hat er die Erfahrung damit verglichen, seine Ohren mit einer Metallfeile gesäubert zu bekommen."  
Snapes Achtung vor Giles Pemberton stieg etwas. Er lächelte Verity kurz an.  
„Ich denke, ich sollte vermutlich ebenfalls Jane aus Mr Prices Fingern befreien."  
„Wortwörtlich, falls sie nicht vorsichtig ist. Dieser Mann betatscht andere wie ein krampfender Oktopus."  
Snape senkte verschwörerisch seine Stimme: „Um ein Zitat von Butler abzuwandeln: Es war sehr gut von Gott, dass er Price und Mrs Price einander heiraten lassen hat, und so nur zwei Menschen unglücklich werden statt vier."  
Verity lachte und, mit einem anerkennenden Nicken zu Snape, machte sich auf den Weg, ihren Ehemann zu befreien.  
Snape spürte, dass sich Hermiones bereits steifer Körper noch mehr verspannte, als er seine Hand um ihre Hüfte legte, dann entspannen, als sie realisierte, dass es sein Arm war, der sie umarmte, statt Archie Price'. Sie wandte sich leicht zu ihm, um ihn mit einem einladenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Ausdruck von „Wo warst du, du Bastard?" in ihren Augen. Er brauchte nicht seine berühmte Legilimentik, um diesen Gedanken zu lesen.  
Sie stellte die beiden Männer kurz vor, die sich die Hände gaben. Snape bemerkte, dass Price den etwas zu festen, etwas zu langen Handschlag eines Mannes hatte, der versuchte, von Beginn an Dominanz zu signalisieren. Er war so groß wie Snape, doch eher robust gebaut und hatte die Erscheinung eines Mannes, der einst gut trainiert war und nun dick wurde. Er sah aus, als sei er Anfang fünfzig, mit kurz geschnittenem stahlgrauen Haar. Sein viel zu grelles Hemd und die massige Goldkette zeigten den Mangel an Geschmack, der von einem Mann zu erwarten gewesen war, der eine Frau wie Stacey geheiratet hatte.  
„Nun, Gentlemen, wenn Sie mich für einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden. Ich brauche noch einen Drink." Hermione zeigte ihr leeres Glas.  
„Möchtest du, dass ich …", begann Snape, nur um von Hermiones vehementem Kopfschütteln unterbrochen zu werden.  
„Nein, ist in Ordnung, Liebling", sagte sie lächelnd und streckte sich, um seine Wange zu küssen. „Guter Versuch", murmelte sie in sein Ohr, bevor sie so schnell auf die andere Seite des Raumes ging, wie es der Anstand erlaubte.  
Snape drehte sich wieder zu Price, nur um zu sehen, wie er bewundernd Hermione hinterhersah. Price begegnete unverfroren seinem Blick und grinste ihm lasziv zu.  
„Du hast da gut für dich gesorgt. Ein bisschen zu vornehm für meinen Geschmack, aber sieht höllisch gut aus."  
Snape genoss kurz die Vorstellung, in was genau er Price verwandelte, wenn das Wochenende vorüber wäre, dann antwortete er ruhig:  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mir zustimmen. Ich hatte bereits die einzigartige Erfahrung, Zeit in Gesellschaft Ihrer Frau zu verbringen."  
„Yeah, sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, Stace. Du bist nur so alt wie die Frau, die du vögelst, hm?"  
Glücklicherweise wurde Snape die Notwendigkeit einer Antwort durch Helen erspart, die das Eintreffen von Dessert und Nachtisch bekanntgab.

Hermione überprüfte ihr Aussehen ein letztes Mal im Badezimmerspiegel. Ihre engen Jeans waren dehnbar genug, um darin bequem reiten zu können, während das lange T-Shirt sie davor bewahrte, wie ein Flittchen auszusehen.  
Das Mittagessen war gut verlaufen, dachte sie. Sie hatte kurz befürchtet, dass Snape ab einem gewissen Punkt Stacey Price verhexen würde, nach dem gefährlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu urteilen, aber er hatte sich selbst auf bewundernswerte Art unter Kontrolle gehabt. Er schien auch bei Mrs Pemberton einen Riesenhit gelandet zu haben.  
Archie Price war für sie absolut kein Hit gewesen. Sie hatte allerdings einen hübschen Batzen an Informationen von ihm bekommen. Seine unaufhörliche Angeberei hatte ihr eine Liste von Ländern geliefert, in denen er und Markov ihre Geschäfte betrieben, und sogar sein geschätztes jährliches Einkommen durch ihre Deals. Dummer Mann. Aber sie hatte gelächelt und war höflich gewesen und hatte nicht einmal seine Hände weggeschlagen. Sich vorzustellen, einen Incendio auf seine Eier zu zaubern, hatte geholfen.  
Sie war auch zu einem kurzen Gespräch mit den Pembertons gekommen, aber unglücklicherweise war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Gespräch auf etwas zu lenken, das bei ihren Ermittlungen von Relevanz gewesen wäre. Sie schienen jedoch beide nett zu sein und sie hatte genug von ihnen besehen, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass definitiv Verity in dieser Ehe die Hosen anhatte.  
Es war seltsam, überlegte Hermione, wie viele Leute glücklich zu sein schienen, in einer Beziehung zu sein, in der es ein großes Machtungleichgewicht gab. Sie hörte nie auf, über Freunde zu staunen, sowohl männliche als auch weiblich, die damit prahlten, dass ihre andere Hälfte sich nach jedem ihrer Wünsche richtete. Genauso seltsam waren die Männer, die damit glücklich schienen, von ihren Frauen bemuttert und organisiert zu werden, und die Frauen, die verzückt davon erzählten, wie männlich ihre Partner waren und wie sie wie kostbare Püppchen behandelt wurden. Für sie musste es eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft sein oder nichts. Wenn sie die Wahl hätte, entweder mit Rosen überhäuft zu werden oder eine verdammt gute intellektuelle Diskussion zu führen, würde sie jederzeit letzteres nehmen. Was vermutlich erklärte, warum sie single war, dachte sie mit trockenem Humor.  
Wenn man von Ehemännern sprach … Sie öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie Snape zurückgelassen hatte, um sich allein umzuziehen. _Gnädiger Merlin. Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihm diese Jeans gekauft habe._ Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster, Hände in den Taschen. _Und er muss einfach wissen, wie das den schwarzen Denim fest um diesen perfekt geformten Hintern zieht_ , dachte sie, während sie sowohl die Anatomie als auch den Mut bewunderte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, als sie zuvor seine Rückenansicht mit seinem Witz verglichen hatte. Beides war perfekt ausgeformt.  
„Genießt du die Sicht?", fragte Snape, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
„Spektakulär", antwortete Hermione, als sie sich ihm am Fenster anschloss und mit ihren Ellenbogen auf das Sims lehnte. Sie sah schüchtern zu ihm hoch. „Ich liebe es, dass man die Schatten der Wolken auf den Hügeln sehen kann."  
Dann besah sie sein komplettes Outfit, vom ausgeblichenen Imperial-College-T-Shirt über den Gürtel mit der kunstvollen silbernen Schnalle ( _den habe ich nicht gekauft – muss ihm selbst gehören_ ) zu den bereits erwähnten schwarzen Jeans, die von Madam Malkin gekonnt so entworfen waren, dass sie oft getragen wirkten. Mit seinem Haar noch immer mit einem Lederriemen zurückgebunden, dachte sie, dass er wie die Art Bad-Boy-Unidozent aussah, bei dem alle seine weiblichen Studenten seine Worte aufsaugten und davon träumten, auch an Teilen seines Körpers zu saugen. Der Himmel wusste, welchen Effekt er hätte, wenn er so aussehend nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Auf jeden Fall wären die NEWT-Kurse in Tränkekunde überbelegt.  
„Wenn du dann fertig bist, die Gegend zu bewundern, denke ich, dass Helen und Verity unten auf uns warten werden." Snapes Stimme war geschmeidig süffisant wie immer, aber seine dunklen Augen brannten mit unterdrücktem Amüsement. Hermione schenkte ihm ein leicht peinlich berührtes Grinsen und nahm seine angebotene Hand. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.  
„Führe den Weg, mein Liebster."  
Snape beugte sich zu ihr und murmelte in ihr Ohr, als sie den Raum verließen: „Das ist eine deutliche Verbesserung zu „Liebling". Danke, Weib."  
Snape und Hermione folgten Verity und Helen den Pfad hinunter durch die Gärten zu den Ställen. Archie war vorgegangen, Stacey und Giles hatten dagegen die Einladung zum Reiten abgelehnt. Stacey wollte anscheinend nicht in die Nähe eines Pferdes kommen, und Giles musste noch etwas Arbeit erledigen.  
Hermione hatte ihren Arm um Snapes Taille gelegt und sein Arm lag auf ihren Schultern.  
„Warte eine Sekunde", sagte sie und hielt ihn an. „Ich habe mich gerade an etwas erinnert."  
Er sah fragend auf sie herab, obwohl sie erheitert war, dass sein Ausdruck zu leichtem Schock wurde, als sie ihre Hand von seiner Taille herabgleiten ließ, um die feste Rundung seines Hintern zu streicheln.  
 _Oh ja_ , dachte sie. _Das fühlt sich genauso gut an, wie es aussieht. Okay, was wollte ich tun? War kurz abgelenkt. Ah …_ Sie murmelte eine Beschwörung und spürte plötzlich eine kleine Barriere unter ihrer Hand.  
Snapes Miene klärte sich auf.  
„Polsterungszauber?", fragte er.  
Hermione nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Was ist aus ‚Magie darf nur im Fall einer Katastrophe benutzt werden' geworden?", fragte er.  
„Glaub mir", antwortete Hermione düster, „Markov morgen nicht erwischen zu können, weil wir nicht laufen können, wäre eine Katastrophe. Ich erinnere mich an die Auswirkungen von ein paar Stunden im Sattel."  
„Ich verstehe dein Argument. War der tatkräftige Ansatz allerdings wirklich nötig?"  
Hermiones Gesicht nach dem Ausdruck großäugiger Unschuld an.  
„Natürlich. Ohne Zauberstab richtig zu zielen kann sehr knifflig sein."  
„Nun, in diesem Fall", antwortete Snape, „soll ich es dir machen?" Er stockte einen Moment. „Was ich, im Nachinein betrachtet, etwas eleganter ausdrücken können hätte."  
Hermione lachte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, löste Snape seine Hand langsam und bewusst von ihrer Postion an ihrer Schulter. Sie fühlte den warmen Druck seiner Finger, als sie langsam über ihr Rückgrat über dem Saum ihrer Hose und darüber hinaus hinunterglitten. Sie widerstand verzweifelt dem Drang, ihre Haltung zu verändern, als er seine Hand spreizte und sanft die Rundung ihrer Pobacken streichelte, bevor er die Beschwörung flüsterte. Der direkte Kontakt verschwand, als der Zauber seine Wirkung entfaltete, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich dessen beraubt. Sie war sicher, dass ihre Augen den Einfluss verrieten, den seine Handlung auf sie hatte, aber seine Miene blieb leicht erheitert. _Bastard_!  
Polsterungszauber als Vorspiel? Flitwick hatte nicht daran gedacht, das zu erwähnen.  
„Beeilt euch, ihr Turteltauben!", rief Verity von weiter vorne und Hermione bemerkte, wie weit sie zurückgefallen waren. Sie und Snape brachten ihre Hände wieder in anständigere Positionen und setzten ihren Weg fort.  
„Du hast da ein paar Fans bekommen", sagte sie voller Schalk und deutete mit dem Kopf zu den älteren Frauen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", antwortete Snape überheblich zurück. „Obwohl Verity mir gesagt hat, dass ich schöne Augen hätte. Seltsame Frau."  
„Du hast schöne Augen", protestierte Hermione. „Als Fenster zu deiner Seele könnten sie eine Politur gebrauchen, aber sie sind unglaublich ausdrucksstark, wenn du es zulässt."  
Die besagten Augen drückten Skepsis aus, also wand Hermione nur ihren Arm fester um die Taille ihres Kollegen und lächelte vor sich hin.

Als sich Snape der Stelle näherte, an der Samson angebunden war, erinnerte sich an ein nebensächliches Ding, die bei seinen bisherigen Reiterfahrungen gefehlt hatte. Ein Sattel. Nein, um keine Lüge zu erzählen, es waren zwei Dinge. Er hatte auch nie eine Trense benutzt, nur ein Halfter aus Seilen. _Mist_. So viel dazu, Hermione mit seinem Können zu beeindrucken. _Reiß dich am Riemen, Mann! Sozusagen_. Er griff nach Samsons Zügeln, hoffend, dass er aussah, als wüsste er, was er tat.  
„Hier, ich halte ihn für dich, während du aufsteigst." Huw kam über den Hof und Snape gab ihm mit einem dankbaren Nicken die Zügel. Er schielte mit einem kurzen Blick dorthin, wo Helen ihr braunes Jagdpferd bestieg und ahmte ihre Handlungen nach, hievte sich selbst überraschend einfach in den Sattel hoch. Er machte ihre Fußposition in den Steigbügeln ebenso nach und war erfreut, als er bemerkte, dass er sich sogar sicherer fühlte als bei seinen Ritten auf dem nackten Pferderücken als Kind.  
„Ok da oben?", fragte Huw. „Steigbügel in Ordnung?"  
Snape nickte.  
„Ja, ich denke, ich komme zurecht. Danke."  
Huw reichte ihm die Zügel hoch und er nahm sie, begutachtete wieder verstohlen Helen, um festzustellen, ob er sich richtig hielt. Er legte eine Hand sanft auf Samsons Hals und stellte einen federleichten Kontakt zu den Gedanken des Pferdes her. Samsons Ohren zuckten interessiert nach hinten, aber Snape konnte nichts anderes als ruhige Zufriedenheit von dem großen schwarzen Pferd ausgehen fühlen. Das war zumindest ein guter Anfang.  
Mit lautem Hufgeklapper ritt Archie Price Turpin über den Stallhof. Price hatte das Pferd am kurzen Zügel und zog seine Nase direkt auf seine Brust hinunter, und der hübsche Fuchs trabte im Krebsgang über das Kopfsteinpflaster. Er war unter Kontrolle, aber nicht auf zufriedene Art. Selbst ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen, konnte Snape die Angst und das Misstrauen fühlen, das in Wellen von ihm ausstrahlte.  
Helen und Verity folgten Price vom Hof und überließen es Snape und Hermione, die Nachhut zu bilden. Helen drehte sich im Sattel um, um mit ihnen zu reden.  
„Wir nehmen den Reitweg durch den Wald. Es wird schön und kühl für die Pferde sein und es ist ein wirklich netter Ritt am Flussufer entlang. Dann kommen wir über die Felder zurück, so dass jeder, der einen guten Galopp möchte, einen haben kann. Ist das ok?"  
Hermione lachte.  
„Klingt perfekt, obwohl ich denke, dass ich beim Galopp aussetzen werde."  
Helen lächelte und drehte sich wieder um. Snape warf einen Blick zu Hermione und begegnete ihrem Blick.  
„Bequem?", fragte er.  
„In Bezug auf die Polsterung, ja, danke. In Bezug auf das Gefühl, im Sattel zu Hause zu sein, eher weniger." Sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pfad vor ihnen zu.  
Snape spürte auch den Vorteil des Polsterungszaubers. Und bemerkte erleichtert, dass _er_ sich im Sattel zu Hause fühlte. Er hielt die Zügel in einer Hand und ließ die andere auf der Schulter des Pferdes ruhen, während er interessiert Hermione beobachtete. Ihr Sitz und ihre Zügelhaltung waren absolut korrekt, wie er erwartet hatte, aber sie sah angespannt aus. Es war, als hätte ihr Kopf gelernt, wie man ritt, aber ihr Körper nicht. Er fragte sich, bei welchen anderen Aktivitäten das auch zutraf. Auf einem Besen zu fliegen bestimmt – ihr Mangel an dieser Fähigkeit war in Hogwarts deshalb bemerkt worden, weil es so ziemlich ihr einziger war.  
Er erlaubte sich, kurz darüber zu spekulieren, ob ihr Verhalten als Liebhaber vom Körper oder vom Kopf bestimmt würde. Er vermutete ersteres. Er dachte an ihr _Rendezvous_ im Taxi und alle ihre Umarmungen, Liebkosungen und Händchenhalten zurück. Sie schien äußerst komfortabel mit Körperkontakt. Er fragte sich, wie sehr sich das auf ihn bezog – war sie generell eine taktile Person? Er schien sich zu erinnern, dass sie in ihrer Zeit als Schülerin keins dieser Mädchen gewesen war, die ständig Arm in Arm mit Freunden herumlief. Aber sie hatte sich selbstverständlich seither sehr verändert. Und sie war natürlich an diesem Wochenende angeblich mit ihm verheiratet und wollte ihre Zuneigung zueinander körperlich zeigen.  
Aber eine kleine, hoffnungsvolle Stimme in seinen Kopf flüsterte: _Viele verheiratete Paare verbringen nicht ihre gesamte Zeit ineinander verschlungen. Und es gab definitiv keinen Grund, dass sie meinen Hintern so befummelt hat, wie sie es getan hat. Vielleicht ist da doch etwas._  
In diesem Moment unterbrach Hermione ihr Beobachten des Wegs, um ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken.  
„Du siehst wesentlich entspannter aus als ich mich fühle. Du und Samson, ihr passt zueinander – stark, dunkel und beeindruckend."  
 _Ja_ , frohlockte die kleine Stimme, _vielleicht ist da etwas_.

 _Na scheiße_ , dachte Hermione. _Das war subtil_. Ihre Aufregung hatte sie definitiv fest im Griff. Zuerst hatte sie ihn ungeniert im Schlafzimmer angestarrt; dann hatte sie ihn recht offensichtlich unter dem Vorwand betatscht, einen Zauber auf ihn zu legen; dann war sie kurz davor gewesen, sich in seine Hand zu drücken, als er den Gefallen erwiderte. Und jetzt erzählte sie ihm, dass er stark, dunkel und beeindruckend war. Es geht nichts darüber, vorzugeben, schwer zu haben zu sein, und sie gab absolut nicht vor, schwer zu haben zu sein. Und es hatte so gut angefangen. Na gut, sie berührte ihn vielleicht etwas mehr als sie es normalerweise mit anderen tat, aber er wusste das nicht und es war im Rahmen ihrer falschen Identitäten vollkommen akzeptabel. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht bemerkt.  
Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu ihm. Er saß mit graziler Leichtigkeit auf dem Pferd, die Zügel in einer Hand, während die andere auf seinem Knie lag. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ungewöhnlich entspannt. Er begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte leicht und sie lächelte mit einem flüchtigen Gefühl absoluten Glücks zurück.

Sie setzten ihren Ritt durch den Wald im Schritt fort. Das Licht war von leichtem Grün, wo es durch die Birken- und Eichenblätter über ihren Köpfen drang. Zu ihrer Rechten murmelte und sang der Fluss durch das klare Gebirgswasser, das über die rundgeschliffenen Steine floss. Es gab in der Hitze des Nachmittags kaum Vogelgesang, aber Snape entdeckte eine paar Wasseramseln, die durchs Wasser flitzten, und hörte die entfernten Schreie eines Bussards.  
Plötzlich erschien ein grauer Blitz links von ihnen und ein lautes _Krah_ war zu hören, als ein Reiher, der ungesehen in einer Seichte des Flusses gestanden hatte, unbeholfen in die Luft stieg und auf schweren Flügeln nach oben flog. Alle Pferde zuckten zusammen, aber auf Turpin hatte es einen elektrisierenden Effekt. Er wich zurück und wieherte vor Angst, schoss kurz nach vorne, dann stand er stocksteif da und zitterte.  
Die anderen hielten ihre Reittiere in sicherer Entfernung von dem verängstigten Pferd an. Price hatte es geschafft, im Sattel zu bleiben, aber nun hatte er die Zügel noch fester angezogen und versuchte, das Pferd mit Tritten vorwärts zu treiben. Turpin weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen, also zog Price eine Gerte aus seinem Stiefel und benutzte sie einmal, hart, gegen die Flanke des Pferdes.  
„Archie", wand Helen ein, „warum sitzt du nicht ab und führst ihn einen Moment? Er hat sich nur fürchterlich erschreckt."  
„Er ist nur stur", antwortete Price durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Er muss lernen, wer der Boss ist." Er schlug das Pferd erneut ohne Wirkung. Turpin blieb wie festgewachsen, die Ohren zurückgelegt, und zitterte noch immer.  
„Archie", wiederholte Helen. „Bitte sitz von ihm ab. Das bringt nichts."  
Price drehte sich, um sie mit verächtlichem Ausdruck in den Augen anzusehen.  
„Er ist nicht der einzige, der lernen muss, wer der Boss ist. Yuri hat dieses Pferd gekauft, damit ich es reite. Und das werde ich. So, wie ich will."  
Snape seufzte innerlich. Zweimal hatte er sich nun zurückgehalten und den Mann nicht verhext. Er sollte wirklich keine Szene machen. Aber…  
Er stieg ab und führte Samson ein Stück nach vorne, um seine Zügel einer überraschten Helen zu reichen. Er blickte zurück zu Hermione, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck beobachtete, von dem er sicher war, dass es Zustimmung war.  
Er ging auf Turpin zu.  
„Mr Price", sagte er leise. „Ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, das zu tun, was Mrs Markov vorgeschlagen hat, und von diesem Pferd abzusteigen."  
Hermione hörte die Klangfarbe von Snapes Stimme mit einem Schauder des Wiedererkennens. Die Hogwartsschüler aus drei Dekaden kannten und fürchteten diesen Ton – ein leise sprechender Snape war wesentlich bedrohlicher als ein schreiender. Leider erkannte Archie die stählerne Absicht unter der samtigen Stimme nicht und sah mit höhnischem Grinsen auf Snape hinab.  
„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, _Doktor_." Price spie den Ehrentitel aus, als sei er eine Beleidigung. „Ich bin nicht die Art Mann, die Sie sich zum Feind machen wollen."  
„Ganz im Gegenteil", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Sie sind _genau_ die Art Mann, die ich mir zum Feind machen will. Also, ich wiederhole: Steigen Sie von diesem Pferd. _Jetzt_." Das letzte Wort knallte wie eine Peitsche.  
Price schien vor Wut sprachlos zu sein, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Snape stellte sich neben Turpin und legte seine Hand sanft auf den Hals des Pferdes. Wie er zuvor getan hatte, murmelte er leise dem verängstigten Tier zu. Nach für nach hörte das Zittern des Pferdes auf und seine Nase berührte kurz Snapes Schulter. Snape murmelte etwas anderes in das Pferdeohr.  
Price sah voller Misstrauen auf Snape herab.  
„Was machen Sie da, verdammt?"  
Snape trat von Turpins Schulter zurück.  
„Ich? Nichts."  
Und Turpin schlug plötzlich und gewaltig mit den Hinterbeinen aus. Archie Price segelte unelegant über seinen Kopf und landete mit einem lauten _Platsch_ im flachen Wasser des Flusses.  
Es gab ein mehrstimmiges Aufkeuchen der Frauen, auf das ein schnell unterdrücktes Kichern von Hermione folgte.  
Turpin schlenderte unschuldig zu Snape und stupste an seine Schulter. Snape tätschelte ihn abwesend, während er Price mit verengten Augen beobachtete. Der ältere Mann hatte sich auf die Füße gehievt und stand in der Mitte des Stroms. Er war buchstäblich tropfnass und kochte bildlich.  
„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Helen.  
Price starrte sie nur finster an.  
„So", sagte Snape mit noch immer gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich denke, Sie sollten sich Samson leihen und zum Haus zurückkehren, um sich abzutrocknen, bevor Sie unsere Gastgeberin noch mehr verärgern. Ich werde mich für Sie um Turpin kümmern – er und ich sind darin sozusagen übereingekommen."  
Schweigend kam Price aus dem Fluss herausgeplatscht. Als er an Snape vorbeiging, fauchte er:  
„Das werden Sie bereuen."  
Snape beäugte ihn bloß mit Verachtung.  
Price schnappte sich Samsons Zügel von Helen und zog sich in den Sattel. Er riss den Kopf des Pferdes herum und trabte ihn mit einem kurzen Kick in die Flanken in zurück in Richtung des Hauses.

Hermione stieß den Atem aus, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht von ihrem Pferd zu springen und Snape aus Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung in eine Umarmung zu schließen. Sie war allerdings etwas besorgt, dass ihre Gastgeberin die Beleidigung des Geschäftspartners ihres Mannes nicht auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Sie sah etwas nervös in Helens Richtung. Das letzte, was sie brauchten, war, aus dem Haus geworfen zu werden. Aber sie hätte sich nicht zu sorgen brauchen. Helen sah mit einem Ausdruck leicht verwirrten Glücks zu Snape.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das jetzt hinbekommen hast, aber Turpin und ich schulden dir ein riesiges Danke. Ich mag es nicht, schlecht von Yuris Freunden zu denken, aber Archie, naja … Danke."  
Snape neigte annehmend seinen Kopf, seine Hand streichelte noch immer nebenher den Hals des Fuchs'.  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen."  
„Ich bin nicht so zurückhaltend", warf Verity ein. „Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass dieser ekelhafte Widerling auf seinen Platz verwiesen wurde. Aber was um alles in der Welt hast du mit diesem Pferd gemacht? Hast du ihn hypnotisiert?"  
Snape schüttelte mit zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogenen Lippen den Kopf.  
„Turpin und ich haben uns bereits zuvor getroffen und durchaus gemocht, das ist alles."  
Er drehte sich um und wandte sich an das Pferd:  
„Nun, wenn es dich nicht stört, werden wir diesen Ritt gemeinsam beenden."  
Turpin wieherte leise und Snape schwang sich leichthin in den Sattel. Turpin stand wie eine Statue, während Snape sich im Sattel niederließ und mit leichtem Griff die Zügel nahm.  
„Sollen wir, Ladies?", fragte Snape und stupste Turpin an, damit er im Schritt lief. Helen zog mit ihrem Pferd neben ihn und überließ es Verity und Hermione, ihnen zu folgen.  
Verity drehte sich zu Hermione und ihr Gesicht wurde von einem großen Grinsen erhellt.  
„Um meine sechzehnjährige Tochter zu zitieren: Oh. Mein. Gott. Das war unglaublich. Du hast wirklich einen sehr beeindruckenden Mann."  
Hermione erlaubte es sich, kurz in der Ehre zu baden, die auf sie reflektiert wurde, und versuchte, die Selbstgefälligkeit aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten, als sie antwortete:  
„Er hat seine Momente."  
Eine halbe Meile weiter führte sie der Pfad durch ein Tor und auf eine große Wiese. Helen parierte ihr Pferd durch und sagte:  
„Wenn jemand einen schönen Galopp möchte, können wir den Rand des Feldes entlanggehen. Oder ihr könnt einfach im Schritt diese Seite entlanggehen."  
Snape streichelte Turpins Hals.  
„Ich denke, dieser hier muss etwas Dampf ablassen."  
Hermione lachte.  
„Und diese hier definitiv nicht. Es stört mich aber nicht, alleine zu gehen."  
Verity schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin genau in der Stimmung zum zotteln. Mach nur Helen; du gehst mit Steven und wir treffen euch da oben."  
Helen zeigte das freieste Lächeln, das Hermione an ihr gesehen hatte, und sah zu Snape hinüber.  
„In Ordnung? Lust auf ein Rennen?"  
Snape grinste raubtierhaft.  
„Kämpferisch? Ich?"  
Und die beiden Pferde, Fuchs und Brauner, waren fort, stimmten Galoppsprung für Galoppsprung überein als sie am unteren Rand des Feldes entlangrasten.  
Als sie wieder im Stallhof ankamen, konnte Snape noch immer die elektrisierenden Nachwirkungen des Adrenalins in seinen Adern spüren. Die Konfrontation mit Price war eine Schwäche gewesen, doch der Mann hatte es wirklich verdient. Und er hatte vergessen, wie befreiend es sein konnte, einfach drauf los zu galoppieren. Vielleicht sollte er über die Möglichkeit nachforschen, ein Pferd auf Hogwarts zu halten. Er stieg bedauernd von Turpin ab und gab dem Pferd einen Klaps zur Verabschiedung, als er die Zügel dem wartenden Stallburschen übergab.  
Dem Gelächter, das von der anderen Seite des Hofs ertönte, nach zu urteilen, erzählte Verity gerade Huw von Prices wässrigem Abstieg. Snape schlenderte dorthin, wo Hermione sich bereit machte, von Violet abzusitzen. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinunter, als er die Zügel nahm.  
„Hattest du Spaß?", fragte sie.  
„Der Nachmittag war … zufriedenstellend, vielen Dank." Er konnte das Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln ziehen spüren, das er zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
Hermione schwang ihr Bein über den Sattel und glitt an der Flanke des Pferdes herab und stolperte kurz rückwärts, als sie auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster landete. Snapes freier Arm schnellte vor, um sie zu fangen, und er zog sie fest an seine Seite.  
Sie sah mit verzogenem Gesicht zu ihm hoch.  
„Der Zauber hat funktioniert, aber meine Beine sind ein wenig steif." Ihr Arm rutschte in seine mittlerweile festgelegte Position um seine Hüfte.  
„Wir haben keine Eile, irgendwohin zu gehen", sagte er leise.  
Sein vom Adrenalin aufgeputschtes Hirn wurde sich plötzlich sehr bewusst über all die Stellen, an denen sich ihre Körper berührten. Er erlaubte seinen Fingern, sanft ihre Seite zu streicheln. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem solchen Ausdruck offener Zuneigung an, dass selbst sein abgestumpftes Herz ihn als echt erkannte. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er beugte seinen Kopf leicht hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, erlaubte sich, den kurzen Kontakt zu genießen, bevor er sich zurückzog. Doch dann fühlte er, wie sich Hermiones Hand in seine Haare schob, die Bewegung unterbrechend, bevor sie ihn ermutigte, seine Lippen wieder zu ihren zu bringen. Er fühlte mehr dass er hörte das leise Seufzen, als sie sich wieder küssten. Das war nicht die heiße Leidenschaft der Begegnung im Taxi. Das hier fühlte sich mehr an wie … Wiedererkennen.  
Mit einem ungeduldigen Schnauben schob Violet ihre Nase in Snapes Seite und der Moment war vorüber. Er und Hermione zogen sich voneinander zurück, während sie mit einem Blick gespielter Verärgerung das Pferd ansah.  
„Ehrlich", schnaubte sie. „Ich bin nur von eifersüchtigen Mitgliedern deines Fanclubs umgeben!"  
Snape rubbelte über die Nase des Pferdes.  
„Es ist eine nette Abwechslung, in der Gesellschaft von Frauen mit so gutem Geschmack zu sein."  
Hermione boxte in leicht auf den Arm.  
„Selbstgefälliger Blödmann. Komm jetzt. Ich denke, ich brauche ein schnelles Bad in der Wanne, wenn meine Beine nachher voll funktionsfähig sein sollen."  
Na, das ist eine Vorstellung, dachte Snape als er Violets Zügel einem zufrieden grinsenden Huw auflud.  
Dieses Mal liefen sie Hand in Hand durch die Gärten zum Haus zurück. Hermione fühlte sich etwas durcheinander von dem, was gerade passiert war. An irgendeinem Punkt war ihr unbeschwerter, beinahe wetteifernder Flirt umgekippt und zu … was? … geworden. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Und jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit, um es zu analysieren, sagte sie sich streng. Sie hatte Arbeit zu erledigen. Apropos Arbeit …  
„Ich werde nachher einen Blick durch diese Tür im Arbeitszimmer werden müssen", sagte sie leise zu Snape.  
Er sah sie scharf an.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich muss sicher sein, was dort ist, bevor wir Markov morgen stellen. Ich werde nach dem Dinner Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen und mich davonschleichen, um es zu erforschen, während alle anderen anderweitig beschäftigt sind.  
Snape runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wäre es sinnvoller, dass wir beide gehen?"  
Sie war dankbar, dass er die Idee nicht gleich abgetan hatte oder darauf bestand, dass er stattdessen gehen sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Es wird besser sein, wenn du mein Verschwinden deckst und sicherstellst, dass niemand zu neugierig über meinen Aufenthaltsort wird."  
Snape nickte kurz, obwohl seine Miene eher grimmig blieb.  
„Nun gut. Du bist die Fachfrau. Ich werde dich nicht dadurch beleidigen, indem ich sage, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst, aber …"  
Sie drückte kurz seine Hand.  
„Ich weiß. Werde ich."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 – For Crying Out Loud

* * *

AN: Diejenigen von euch, die das „Bat out of Hell"-Album kennen, könnten bemerkt haben, dass ich mir Freiheiten bei der Reihenfolge erlaubt habe. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich die letzten beiden Titel falsch herum in meinem Kopf gehabt, als ich den Plot ausgearbeitet habe. Und es bleibt so, aus Gründen, die deutlich werden. Entschuldigung an die entzürnten Meatloaf-Fans!

* * *

Unter anderen Umständen, sinnierte Snape, hätte er die Dinnerparty dieses Abends wirklich genossen. Das Essen war außergewöhnlich gewesen, der Wein exquisit und die Gesellschaft angenehm. Er hatte bei Tisch zwischen einer älteren alleinstehenden Frau auf der einen Seite, die aussah, als hätte sie seit mehreren Tagen nichts gegessen und wollte nun die verlorene Zeit wettmachen, und ihn so von der Notwendigkeit befreite, höfliche Konversation zu betreiben, und Verity auf der anderen Seite. Sie hatte ihn mit erheiternden geflüsterten Kommentaren über den Rest der Gäste unterhalten, so dass er am Ende des Mahls wusste, wer eine Affäre hatte, wessen Geschäft in Schwierigkeiten war und welche der versammelten Größen eine kriminelle Vergangenheit hatte.  
Zu einer anderen Gelegenheit wäre er vermutlich von der Aufmerksamkeit einer solch attraktiven Frau wie Verity geschmeichelt gewesen und könnte sogar nun darüber spekulieren, ob diese Aufmerksamkeiten sich auf mehr körperliche Art fortsetzen können ließen. Aber an diesem Abend ging sein Interesse in eine andere Richtung. Um präzise zu sein: Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches und etwas weiter rechts, wo Hermione ihre nicht unbeträchtlichen Reize zwischen einem älteren Colonel und seinem Neffen aufteilte. Der Neffe war in seinen frühen Zwanziger und brachte eindeutig die Zähne in Hermiones Gegenwart nicht auseinander – Snape hatte einiges an nervösem Lachen von ihm gesehen aber kaum Konversation. Sein Onkel war nicht so reserviert und, den Fetzen nach zu urteilen, die Snapes Ohren erreichten, schien den Großteil des Abends damit verbracht zu haben, Hermione mit ziemlich risikoreichen (und möglicherweise vollkommen erfundenen) Geschichten seiner militärischen Abenteuer zu erfreuen.  
Hermione sah wieder jedermann aus, als würde sie sich wirklich gut amüsieren, obwohl das leichte Augenrollen, das sie Snape gezeigt hatte, als er ihrem Blick zuvor begegnet war, etwas anderes vermuten ließ. Sie war wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn natürlich dazu, sich zu fragen, wie echt ihre Handlungen an diesem Wochenende ihm gegenüber tatsächlich waren. Er verscheuchte solche Grübeleien brutal. Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür.  
Sie sah allerdings wundervoll aus. Ihr grünes Seidenkleid lag an all den richtigen Stellen eng an, hing an dünnen Trägern und war am Rücken beinahe unanständig tief ausgeschnitten. Ihre Augen waren so geschminkt, dass sie dunkel und verführerisch aussahen, und winzige Diamantstecker glitzerten an ihren Ohren. Auf einem rein ästhetischen Level war sie etwas besonderes. Wenn man außerdem ihre Intelligenz, ihren unabhängigen Geist und Sinn für Humor bedachte, war sie perfekt. _Oh, Scheiße_ , dachte er _. Ich denke, dass sie perfekt ist? Sie lässt mich nicht nur handeln wie ein hormongesteuerter Jüngling – jetzt denke ich schon wie einer_.  
Hermione war erleichtert, als Helen sich erhob und vorschlug, dass sie alle in den Salon umziehen sollten, um dort Portwein und Kaffee zu bekommen. Colonel Algernon Davenport war in seiner Art unterhaltsam, aber diese Art sollte besser in kleineren Dosen statt bei einem Fünf-Gänge-Menü genossen werden. Sie hatte immer versucht, seinen mausartigen Neffen ins Gespräch einzubeziehen, aber Nigel (hieß er Nigel? Neil vielleicht?) hatte nur schüchtern gelächelt und einsilbig geantwortet, als hätte er nie zuvor mit einer Frau gesprochen. Obwohl ihn das nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit bewundernd in den Ausschnitt zu starren.  
Sie entschuldigte sich mit einem gemurmelten „Es war ein Vergnügen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich meinem Mann etwas Aufmerksamkeit widmen" würdevoll bei den zwei Männern und glitt durch die plaudernden Gäste, bis sie Snapes Seite erreichte. Er sprach mit Verity, hob seine Mundwinkel aber grüßend und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, während er beendete, was er sagen wollte.  
„Nun", sagte Verity mit einem Lächeln, „Ich sehe, dass ich hier zuviel des Guten bin. Ich habe versucht, ihn für dich zu unterhalten, Jane, aber ich schwöre, er hat nicht einmal halb zugehört. Er hat nur Augen für eine Frau, und die bin leider nicht ich."  
Snape öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn:  
„Nein, es bringt nichts, es abzustreiten. Ich weiß, dass du die alte Mrs Fortescue den ganzen Abend beobachtet hast."  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich finde einen Schnurrbart bei einer Frau immer unwiderstehlich."  
Die drei lachten, dann verabschiedete sich Verity, um Giles zu retten, der erneut von Stacey Price in Beschlag genommen worden war. Snape und Hermione folgten den anderen Gästen in die Eingangshalle und zum Salon.  
„Ich denke, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen", sagte Hermione leise. „Ich werde mich in einem Moment bei Helen entschuldigen und mich dann für eine halbe Stunde oder so verkrümeln."  
Snape nickte und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar.  
„Ich werde warten, Weib."  
Helen betrat den Salon und fand Helen, die die Kaffeekannen kontrollierte. Sie lächelte, als Hermione sich näherte.  
„Jane, meine Liebe, hast du Spaß heute Abend?"  
Hermione verzog das Gesicht ein wenig.  
„Es war absolut wundervoll, aber ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde jetzt gehen, ein paar Schmerztabletten nehmen und mich für eine halbe Stunde hinlegen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
Auf Helens Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck von Sympathie.  
„Oh nein! Ich würde dir welche von meinen Tabletten anbieten, aber Yuri war sehr bestimmt darin, dass sie genau für mich zusammengesetzt sind, also weiß ich nicht, ob sie wirken würden."  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe etwas sehr effektives – Steven ist genau so nützlich." Hermione schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, dass es mir in einer Weile wieder gut gehen wird, also werden wir uns wahrscheinlich später sehen."  
Helen sah noch besorgt aus.  
„Soll ich Ceri hochschicken, falls du etwas brauchst?"  
Hermione schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nein, ehrlich, ich werde wirklich zurechtkommen. Danke trotzdem."  
„Nun, wenn du sicher bist. Ruh dich gut aus."  
„Danke, Helen."

Hermione verließ schnell den Raum. Sie fing Snapes Blick ein, als sie ging, und gab ihm ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort auf seine fragende Augenbraue. Sie ging zügig die Treppen hoch und zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, dann ging sie hindurch zum angrenzenden Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Sie nahm tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge und holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem versteckten Halter am Oberschenkel. Sie tippte sich damit auf den Kopf und fühlte den kalten Schauer, als der Desillusionierungszauber zu wirken begann. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht vollkommen unsichtbar war, aber es wäre genug, um allen außer den wirklich äußerst neugierigen Blicken zu entgehen. Ihre Schuhe ausziehend und weglegend, tapste sie auf nun stillen sohlen zurück ins Schlafzimmer und dann in den Flur. Sie sah kontrollierend in beide Richtungen, bevor sie die Schlafzimmertür leise hinter sich schloss.  
Sie hielt oben an der Treppe an, darauf wartend, dass die letzten Gäste den Weg in den Salon schlenderten. Als sie sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, ging sie zügig die Treppe hinab und rannte leichtfüßig durch die Eingangshalle. Sie hielt erst an, als sie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer erreichte. Mit einem letzten Kontrollblick um sich, öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte hinein, während sie gleichzeitig die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Sie lehnte sich kurz daran an und kam wieder zu Atem.  
Sie ging dann weiter zur Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab mit einem Diagnosezauber, aber er enthüllte nur die charakteristischen Zeichen eines Muggelabwehrzaubers. Sie drückte die Türklinge herab, nur um zu erkennen, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war. Mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch deutend, murmelte sie „Alohomora!" und fühlte, wie die Klinke ihrem Griff nachgab. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Snape hatte Recht. Markov zeigte wirklich eine atemberaubende Sicherheit, dass die Zauberwelt ihn nicht fände.  
Den Eingang durchschreitend fand sie sich in einem langen Korridor wieder. Er war schwach vom Mondlicht erhellt, das durch die Fenster zu ihrer linken drang. Drei Türen gingen von der rechten Seite des Korridors ab und es gab eine weitere am Ende.  
Sie versuchte es an der ersten Tür rechts. Sie öffnete sich einfach und im schwachen Licht konnte sie Audioequipment und einige Bildschirme erkennen. Rote und grüne LEDs blinkten fröhlich; ihr lustiges Flackern täuschte über den zweifellos schändlichen Zweck des Überwachungszentrums hinweg. Hermione konnte nicht erkennen, ob es auch Aufnahmegeräte gab – wenn ja, könnte sich das als reiche Quelle von Beweisen herausstellen. Während sie die Tür schloss, machte sie sich eine mentale Notiz, diesen Punkt morgen zu klären, und ging zur nächsten weiter.  
Der zweite Raum war als Büro gestaltet, komplett mit Computer. Hermione murmelte „Finite", um den Desillusionierungszauber aufzuheben, dann trat sie ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab kurz aufleuchten, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Mit verlöschtem Zauberstablicht wartete sie darauf, dass der Computer hochfuhr, und nutzte das Licht des Bildschirms, um die Schubladen zu kontrollieren. Sie war enttäuscht, aber nicht sehr überrascht, dass sie nichts Interessanteres als Druckerpapier, Stifte und Büroklammern fand. Der Computer piepte leise, als er vollständig hochgefahren war. _Passwort benötigt. Mist. Jetzt zeigt er also etwas Vorsicht_.  
Sie versuchte einige Passwörter, mehr in der Hoffnung als in der Erwartung des Erfolgs. „Helen" funktionierte nicht, oder „Penbryn". Mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln versuchte sie es mit „Voldemort", danach „DunklesMal". Kein Glück. Sie zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Einer aus ihrer Einheit hatte ein magisches Händchen für Computer, sozusagen. Er würde ihn in schnellster Zeit knacken. Sie fuhr den Computer herunter und kehrte in den dämmrigen Korridor zurück, nur um sich beinahe zu Tode zu erschrecken, als sie in der Nähe eine Stimme hörte.  
„Nigel, mein Jung', ich bin vollkommen nüchtern und in der Lage, nach Hause zu fahren", dröhnte Colonel Davenports unverkennbare und eindeutig nicht nüchterne Stimme.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen erkannte Hermione, dass die Stimme von draußen durch das Fenster drang. Die Davenports mussten direkt neben diesem Gebäudeflügel geparkt haben. Es war allerdings eine passende Erinnerung daran, ihre Geräusche und ihr Licht auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.  
Mit noch immer schneller als normal klopfendem Herzen ging sie zur letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite. Die geöffnete Tür gab den Blick auf ein Schlafzimmer frei. Das war eine Überraschung. Andererseits, wenn man darüber nachdachte, hatte es Sinn, dass Markov hier unten bleiben müsste, besonders, wenn er etwas braute, das viele Stunden Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Der Raum schien ohne Dinge zu sein, die nicht notwendig waren, und hatte nur ein Einzelbett, einen Nachtisch und ein leeres Regal. Er erinnerte sie eher an ein privates Krankenhauszimmer. Es gab eine weitere Tür am linken Ende des Raumes, von der eine schnelle Erkundung zeigte, dass sie zu einer Dusche und Toilette führte.  
Wieder zurück im Korridor hielt Hermione inne, bevor sie die letzte Tür öffnete. Noch einmal gab die Klinke problemlos unter ihrer Hand nach, aber die Tür selbst war schwer. Schwer genug, dass es sogar ihr ganzes Körpergewicht brauchte, um sie aufzudrücken. _Interessant_ , dachte sie. _Verstärkt oder mit Bleieinlage?_ Letzteres könnte dazu dienen, die ganze elektronische Ausrüstung vor jeglicher Magie zu schützen, die hinter der Tür gewirkt wurde. Sie fühlte ein erwartungsvolles Flattern im Bauch, als sie um die Tür herumspähte.  
 _Merlin und all seinen kleinen Wichteln sei Dank!_ Das Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster in den großen Raum flutete, wurde von den Glasbehältern, Kesseln und Flaschen reflektiert, die sich über vier Labortische verteilten. Hermione schloss die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich, damit sie nicht laut zufiel. Sie durchsuchte den Raum methodisch, von links nach rechts, überprüfte Schränke und die Beschriftungen der Flaschen und schuf sich eine mentale Inventur der Ausrüstung und Ingredienzen. Auf jeden Fall waren alle Komponenten des Skorpionsstich-Tranks vorhanden, und daneben noch viel mehr. Der Himmel allein wusste, was er sonst noch hier braute, obwohl Severus wahrscheinlich einige gute Vermutungen anstellen könnte. Wenn sie schon von ihm sprach … Sie sah im Licht ihres Zauberstabs auf ihre Uhr. Ihr selbstgesetztes Zeitlimit war beinahe verstrichen.  
Als sie in der rechten hinteren Ecke des Labors ankam, stieß sie auf einen Aktenschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und stieß beinahe ein triumphierendes „Jawoll!" aus. Sie gab sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zufrieden, während sie durch die abgehefteten Papiere blätterte. Sie konnte ihm Mondlicht oder dem gedämpften Licht ihres Zauberstabs nicht viel erkennen, aber sie konnte genug sehen um festzustellen, dass es Bestellformulare und Rechnungen mit Kunden- und Lieferantendaten waren. Das wäre hoffentlich genug für sie, um die Tränke, die bereits in der Muggelwelt im Umlauf waren, aufzuspüren und zu zerstören.  
Eine zweite Schublade war mit handschriftlichen Notizen gefüllt, die wie Kyrillisch aussahen. Er war also Russe. Das beantwortete eine Frage, führte jedoch zu mehreren anderen, wovon die dringendste war: _Was zum Teufel steht da?_ Ein Übersetzungszauber würde funktionieren und war eigentlich einfach auszuführen, aber sie wagte nicht, noch mehr Zeit hier zu verbringen. Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Helen Ceri mit einem warmen Kakao oder so etwas hochgeschickt hätte, wenn sie zu lange weggeblieben wäre.  
Widerwillig legte sie die Notizen zurück in die Schublade und schloss sie. Sie würde gleich als erstes am Morgen zurückkommen, entschied sie, bevor Markov ankäme. Es wäre ohnehin einfacher, bei Tageslicht zu arbeiten. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick im Labor umher, um sich zu versichern, dass alles so war, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte, dann beeilte sie sich, um zur Party zurückzukehren.

Fünf Minuten später war sie wieder im Salon und tat ihr Möglichstes, um auszusehen, als erhole sie sich von einem Kopfschmerzanfall und nicht, als müsse sie wieder zu Atem kommen. Die meisten der ungefähr dreißig Dinnergäste waren noch da, und der Alkohol und die Gespräche flossen frei. Snape musste nach ihr Ausschau gehalten haben, denn er war beinahe sofort an ihrer Seite.  
„Wie fühlst du dich", fragte er besorgt, während er eine Hand ausstreckte um ihr sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln.  
„Viel besser, danke", antwortete sie und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, mit ihm allein sprechen zu können.  
Snape sah sie prüfend an.  
„Du siehst noch ein wenig blass aus. Ich denke, etwas frische Luft täte dir gut."  
„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee."  
Sie nahm Snapes Hand und er führte sie zu den geöffneten Terrassentüren am Ende des Salons. Als sie an einem unbesetzten Stuhl vorbeikamen, nahm er ein Kissen davon mit. Hermione sah ihn fragend an.  
„Warte es ab", murmelte er.  
Ein Pärchen, an deren Namen sich Hermione um ihr Leben nicht erinnern konnte, stand gerade außerhalb des Hauses, doch ansonsten war die Terrasse leer. Snape führte sie geradeaus zu der hüfthohen Balustrade aus Stein. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ließ er das Kissen darauf fallen, nahm Hermione in seine Arme und hob sie herum, bis sie auf dem Kissen saß, mit ihrem Rücken zum Haus, das Gesicht zum mondbeschienenen Garten fünfzehn Fuß unter ihr.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn bewundernd an.  
„Sehr geschickt. Hattest du das geplant?"  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin nur gut in spontanen romantischen Gesten. Jetzt dreh dich um und ich massiere dir die Schultern." Er senkte seine Stimme. „Und wir können reden."  
Gehorsam setzte sich Hermione so hin, dass ihr Rücken wieder zu Snape zeigte. Sie fühlte seine warmen Hände auf ihrer bloßen Haut. Er begann, sanft ihren Nacken zu massieren, seine langen Finger lockerten die Verspannungen, von denen sie nicht einmal realisiert hatte, dass sie da waren.  
„Also?", fragte er. Seine Stimme vibrierte leise in ihrem Ohr.  
„Mmmh. Das fühlt sich gut an."  
„Ich meinte, also, was hast du herausgefunden?" Seine Stimme war voll Belustigung.  
„Oh, das."  
„Ja, das."  
Hermione weigerte sich, peinlich berührt zu sein. Der verdammte Mann musste wissen, welche Ablenkung er verursachte. Sie schleppte ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem dringenden Thema und weg von der Haut unter seinen Händen.  
Leise und prägnant gab sie ihre Entdeckungen in Markovs Räumen an Snape weiter.  
„Also denke ich, morgen früh werde ich noch einmal Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen und zurückgehen, um einige dieser Papiere zu übersetzen, während der Rest von euch beim Frühstück ist", schloss sie.  
Sie fühlte, dass sich Snapes Hände an ihren Schultern etwas verspannten, aber er sagte nur:  
„Wenn du sicher bist, dass das nötig und ratsam ist."  
„Bin ich."  
„Nun gut, dann."  
Sie blieben eine Weile still, während Snapes Finger noch immer träge über ihre Haut strichen. Sie lehnte sich in seine Hände und baumelte leicht mit den Beinen, als sie sich vollkommen entspannte.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas an ihrem Fuß.  
„Verdammt. Mein Schuh ist ins Gebüsch gefallen!"  
„Das ist ein nettes Versmaß, das du da benutzt." Snape lehnte sich neben ihr über die Balustrade. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass es eigentlich ein Steingarten ist."  
Hermione legte überlegend den Kopf auf die Seite.  
„Ja, ich denke, du hast wohl recht. Dann ab mit dir."  
Snape drehte sich um und sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Wohin sollte ich jetzt gehen?"  
„Da runter. Um meinen Schuh zurück zu holen. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er hinuntergefallen ist. Du hast mich zu sehr entspannt."  
Snapes Augen funkelten vor Belustigung.  
„Ich entschuldige mich. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun."  
„Oh doch, du wirst. Aber zuerst holst du meinen Schuh zurück. _Bitte_?" Sie lächelte mit süß und gekünstelt und klimperte mit den Augenlidern.  
Snape schnaubte, doch er schlenderte mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen zu den Stufen, die in den Garten führten. Als er direkt unter Hermione stand, sah er zu ihr hoch.  
„Wo genau ist dein absurdes Teil der Fußbekleidung?"  
Hermione spähte hinunter und zeigte mit der Hand.  
„Ungefähr da, denke ich."  
Snape betrat unsicher den Steingarten und Hermione konnte unterdrücktes Schimpfen hören, als er versuchte, seine Balance auf den Steinen zu halten, ohne irgendwelche Pflanzen zu zertreten.  
„Oh! Ich kann ihn sehen!", rief sie. „Er ist hinter der _Pyracantha_."  
Snape sah mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wieder zu ihr hoch.  
„Das hilft mir nicht."  
„Die große Pflanze mit den weißen Blüten", erklärte Hermione.  
Snape bückte sich unter die besagte Pflanze, dann begann er, laut zu fluchen.  
„Autsch. Verdammter, beschissener Mist!"  
„Und den spitzen Dornen", fuhr Hermione hilfreich fort.  
Snape richtete sich auf und schwang ihren silbernen Stiletto, als wollte er sie damit verhexen. Ein Lächeln, das ein klein wenig fies war, erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu ihr hochsah.  
„Ich kann dir direkt unter den Rock gucken, weißt du das?"  
Hermione überkreuzte eilig ihre Beine und, mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte, schwang sich herum, so dass sie zum Haus gewandt saß.  
Snape lächelte leicht, als er zu Hermione zurückkehrte. Jetzt sind wir quitt, dachte er. Er war jedoch nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen, unter ihren Rock zu sehen – es gab nicht genug Licht. Und natürlich war er zu sehr Gentleman, um hingesehen zu haben.

Hermione wartete auf ihn, züchtig mit überkreuzten Knöcheln auf der Balustrade sitzend. Snape kniete sich auf einem Knie vor ihr hin.  
„Darf ich, Aschenputtel?", fragte er und hielt ihr den Schuh entgegen.  
Hermione betrachtete ihn belustigt.  
„Natürlich, mein _Prince_ ", antwortete sie.  
Snape hielt ihren Blick, als er ihren bloßen Fuß sanft ergriff und absichtlich mit der Fingerspitze ihre Sohle entlangfuhr. Er war recht enttäuscht, als sie nicht zuckte.  
„Nicht kitzelig?"  
„Dort nicht, nein", antwortete sie mit schelmischem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Allerdings bin ich es an vielen anderen Stellen."  
„Also das ist ja mal eine Einladung", sagte er langsam, während er ihren Schuh vorsichtig an ihrem Fuß anbrachte. „Ich denke, ich sollte einige Observationen im Geist der Wissenschaft anstellen."  
Hermione sah auf ihn hinab.  
„Unter Laborbedingungen, natürlich", antwortete sie schelmisch. Dann sah er ihre Mundwinkel zucken. Er begann mittlerweile, diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.  
„Na dann komm", sagte er, während er auf die Füße kam und den Staub von seinen Hosen klopfte. „Welch schrecklich unangemessener Gedanke ist dir nun gekommen? Du kannst ihn genauso gut äußern."  
Sie ließ ihr Lächeln erstrahlen.  
„Ok, aber du könntest es bereuen. Hast du jemals jemanden auf einem Labortisch gevögelt?"  
Er lachte daraufhin und setzte sich neben sie auf die Balustrade.  
„Es tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber nein, habe ich nicht. Warum, hast du?"  
Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich habe nur oft einen Labortisch angesehen und gedacht, dass, wenn die Größe des betreffenden Mannes und des Tisches zusammenpassen, es eine wirklich gute Stellung wäre."  
„Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich mir nie Gedanken über das erotische Potenzial meines Labors gemacht habe. Obwohl, jetzt, wo du diesen Gedankengang angestoßen hast …" Er schwieg. _Mist_. Sie hatte wirklich diesen Gedankengang angestoßen, und nicht nur im Abstrakten. Sein Labor in Hogwarts wäre natürlich nicht zu gebrauchen, aber sie hatte diesen hübschen Keller in ihrem Häuschen, und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war der Tisch dort in etwa hüfthoch und … Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn spekulativ ansah.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast", sagte sie, „aber der Tisch in meinem Labor im Cottage wäre ungefähr auf deiner Hüfthöhe."  
„Wirklich?", antwortete er, als hätte ihm dieser Gedanke nicht ferner liegen können. „Und, rein hypothetisch natürlich, wäre das die Art Höhe, an die du gedacht hattest?"  
„Hypothetisch, ja, ich denke, das korrekte Verhältnis von Hüfthöhe zu Tischhöhe würde etwa eins zu eins entsprechen."  
Es gab einen plötzlichen Anstieg der Konversation aus der Richtung der Terrassentür, als ein kleines Grüppchen auf die Terrasse hinaus trat. Die Gruppe blieb nahe beim Haus und einige von ihnen zündeten Zigaretten an. Giles Pemberton war unter ihnen und Snape nickte ihm grüßend zu.  
Noch immer scheinbar die Neuankömmlinge beobachtend, sagte er leise:  
„Also, in dieser hypothetischen Situation, die du erwähnt hast, was genau wären die Postionen der Teilnehmer?"  
„Nun", begann Hermione leise, „um ein zufälliges Bespiel zu nehmen: Ich würde auf dem Labortisch sitzen, während du vor mir stündest, so dass ich meine Beine um dich schlingen könnte."  
„Deshalb die Wichtigkeit der relativen Höhe des Tisches", fuhr Snape fort und war recht stolz darauf, wie sicher seine Stimme blieb.  
„Exakt. Natürlich, als wissenschaftliche Untersuchung müsste das Experiment mehrere Male wiederholt werden, um ein verlässliches Ergebnis zu garantieren."  
 _Merlins Männlichkeit, sie ist gut bei dem hier_. Er erlaubte einem kleinen Lächeln, seine Mundwinkel zu heben, als er – noch immer nicht zu ihr sehend – hinzufügte:  
„Und dürfte ich außerdem vorschlagen, dass einige andere vergleichbare Arbeitsflächen ebenfalls getestet werden, um als Kontrollgruppe zu fungieren?"  
Er konnte ihr antwortendes Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören, als sie nahezu schnurrte:  
„Also das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Hmm… Ich denke, die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche und der Esstisch könnten zu diesem Zweck genügen. Ich stelle die Hypothese auf, dass erstere ein wenig zu hoch und letzterer ein bisschen niedrig sein könnte, aber das könnte recht einfach herausgefunden werden."  
„Was ist mit dem Tisch in deinem Garten, unter der Eiche?"  
„Draußen? Sehr abenteuerlustig. Hättest du keine Sorge, dass unser … Experiment beobachtet werden könnte?"  
Snape drehte sich leicht, um Hermione anzusehen. Sie saßen nahe beieinander, doch sie berührten sich immer noch nicht. Er wusste, dass sie das Verlangen in seinen Augen sehen musste, als er ehrlich antwortete:  
„So wie ich mich im Moment fühle, würde ich dich gleich jetzt auf dieser Mauer nehmen, ohne irgendeinen Skrupel wegen eines Publikums zu haben."  
Sie betrachtete ihn unverhohlen mit Zuneigung in ihren Augen.  
„Und ich würde dich vermutlich lassen, wenn du es versuchtest." Sie schwieg und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf den behauenen Steinen zwischen ihnen lag. „Aber es wäre keine schrecklich gute Idee."  
Snape fühlte die Wärme ihrer Hand auf seiner, als brannte sie.  
„Ein bisschen zu indiskret?", fragte er mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er nicht fühlte.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht." Sie grinste, als sie ihn schelmisch von unten durch ihre Augenlider ansah. „Ich habe größere Bedenken wegen des Abhangs hinter uns. Wir würden uns beide den Hals brechen."  
Er fühlte ein antwortendes Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfen, als sich die Spannung in Humor auflöste.  
„Es wäre allerdings eine verdammt gute Art, abzutreten."  
Sie lachte daraufhin leise, und er stieß sein eigenes kehliges Lachen aus, als er seine Hand drehte, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken.  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich diese Nacht nicht eine Minute Schlaf finden werde, Frau."  
Sie lächelte ihn süß an und riss ihre Augen unschuldig weit auf.  
„Oh, ich schon. Und ich habe vor, die _wundervollsten_ Träume zu haben."

Schlussendlich war es Hermione, die unregelmäßig döste, während Snape neben ihr den Schlaf der Gerechten schließ. Sie ging Szenarien für den nächsten Tag wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durch. Wenn sie endlich Markov trafen, hätten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und er wäre in der Unterzahl, zumindest magisch. Idealerweise wäre ihr erstes Treffen so eingerichtet, dass so wenig Muggel wie möglich dabei waren. Mit etwas Glück würde Markov Snape nicht erkennen und sie wären in der Lage, ihn bei passender Gelegenheit zu isolieren und zu verhaften, aber es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass die zwei Männer einander kannten, in welchem Fall es darum gehen würde, zuerst zuzuschlagen und das Chaos hinterher zu beseitigen. Ihr Team war nur einen Anruf oder einen Patronuszauber entfernt und die örtliche Muggelpolizei war über die Situation unterrichtet worden (oder zumindest von einer äußerst bearbeiteten Version) und waren in Rufbereitschaft.  
Sie hoffte sehr, dass die Beweise, die sie im Labor fänden, auch Archie Price beträfen. Die Muggelpolizei tendierte dazu, verärgert zu sein, wenn sie keinen Verdächtigen zum Spielen behalten durften, nachdem sie bei einer Untersuchung der Unit geholfen hatten, und es wäre auf jeden Fall befriedigend, ihnen den schmierigen Mr Price in Handschellen zu übergeben. Sie lächelte in Erinnerung an Archie, wie er früher am Tag tropfnass im Fluss gestanden hatte. Severus war vollkommen großartig gewesen.  
Es half alles nichts. Sie musste letztenendes zugeben, dass sie – im mindesten Falle – sehr für ihn schwärmte. Und im äußersten Fall? Nun, sie würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie hatte morgen eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen. _Heute sogar – es war nach Mitternacht, bevor wir ins Bett gekommen sind_.  
Sie stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen auf und betrachtete Snapes Gesicht im gedämpften Licht, dessen kantige Ebenen von den Strahlen des Mondes in scharfes Relief gebracht wurden. Er lag auf seinem Rücken, einen Arm über seinem Kopf liegend und den anderen zu ihr ausgestreckt. Sie legte sich wieder hin und kuschelte sich hinein, bis sie auf ihrer Seite neben ihm lag, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und einer Hand auf seiner Brust liegend. Nach einer Sekunde Bedenkzeit beugte sie ihr Knie und schob ihr Bein hoch, bis es auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. _Ups, ein bisschen zu hoch. Das ist nicht sein Bein, das ich da spüre. Wovon träumt er bloß?_ Sie spürte in ihrem Bauch plötzlich ein delikates Aufwirbeln der Lust. _Ich frage mich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn ich einfach auf ihn klettern würde? Eine Schande, das nutzlos vergehen zu lassen._ Ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Kichern über diesen Gedanken, dann zuckte sie zusammen, als Snape leise sagte:  
„Du scheinst es zur Gewohnheit zu machen, mich aufzuwecken, indem du über mich lachst. Würdest du bitte erzählen, was so lustig ist?"  
Hermione lächelte vor sich hin, während sie ihr Bein sanft gegen seine Erektion drückte.  
„Nur, wenn du mir erzählst, wovon du geträumt hast."  
Snape legte seinen Arm um sie und schob seine Finger unter den Saum ihres ärmellosen Tops, um sanfte Kreise auf ihrer Haut zu zeichnen.  
„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, es dir zu erzählen, aber ich könnte mich überzeugen lassen, es dir zu zeigen."  
Hermione streckte sich wie eine Katze und drückte sich in seine Hand, als sie ihr Bein streckte und an seinem Oberschenkel hinuntergleiten ließ.  
„So verführerisch das Angebot auch ist, ich habe noch immer Kopfschmerzen, tut mir leid." Und da ist ein verdammtes Mikrofon neben dem Bett. „Vielleicht heute Abend."  
„Ich werde dich daran erinnern."  
Snape rollte sich auf seine Seite, um sie anzusehen, und schlang beide Arme locker um sie.  
 _Oh ja, bitte erinnere mich daran._  
„Ich könnte aber vielleicht trotzdem einen Gutenachtkuss hinbekommen", sagte Hermione und lächelte, während sie seinen Blick hielt und sah, wie die dunklen Augen im Mondlicht funkelten.  
Er näherte sich ihr ein wenig und küsste sie sehr sanft auf die Lippen, dann zog er sich zurück und beobachtete sie beinahe unsicher. Hermione merkte, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie den nächsten Schritt machte.  
Und das tat sie. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder näher, um ihn fest zu küssen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich unter ihren und sie ließ ihre Zunge gegen seine gleiten, schmeckte Schlaf und Zahnpasta und Whisky, und plötzlich küsste er sie heftig zurück, übernahm die Initiative, als er sie beide drehte und sie auf den Rücken drückte und halb mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in einem festen Streicheln ihre Seite entlang. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als ihre Zungen einander leckten und schmeckten, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar und schob die andere unter sein T-Shirt, um die warme Haut seines Rückens zu streicheln.  
 _Gütiger Merlin, ich will diesen Mann_ jetzt _. Scheiß auf irgendwelche Lauscher. Nur dieses eine Mal werde ich meine Libido über mein Hirn bestimmen lassen. Scheiße, er hört auf. Sag bloß nicht, dass_ sein _Hirn den Streit gewonnen hat. Er ist ein Mann. Sein Hirn sollte nicht mitreden dürfen._  
Mit übermenschlicher Stärke zog Snape sich etwas von Hermione zurück, küsste sie noch einmal – züchtig – auf die Lippen, bevor er seine Stirn sanft an ihre lehnte. Er schloss seine Augen. Sie atmeten beide schwer.  
 _Tja, das war verdammt knapp,_ dachte er. _Hatte beinahe das beschissene Mikrofon vergessen. Vier Sekunden länger und ich hätte ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und … Denk an etwas anderes. Schnell._  
Er hob den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen. Hermione sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an, das es irgendwie schaffte, eine Mischung aus Lust, Enttäuschung und Verständnis zu beinhalten.  
„Ich habe das starke Gefühl, dass diese Kopfschmerzen in ein paar Stunden weg sind", sagte sie im Plauderton.  
„Ich hoffe es doch. Es muss frustrierend für dich sein."  
Ich weiß, dass es für dich auch hart ist." Sie grinste verschmitzt, ihr inneres Gleichgewicht und Humor anscheinend wiederhergestellt.  
Dann küsste er sie noch einmal – kurz dieses Mal, bevor sie sich mitreißen ließen.  
„Na komm, Weib. Lass uns versuchen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen."  
Er positionierte sie beide auf ihrer Seite, zog ihren Rücken eng gegen seine Brust. Sie verschränkte die Finger einer Hand mit seinen, die an ihrem Bauch lagen.  
„Schlaf gut, mein Liebster", murmelte sie.  
„Ich werde es versuchen", antwortete er, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er tatsächlich nicht für einen Augenblick schlafen würde, bevor er sich selbst eine geistige kalte Dusche verpasst hatte und den Nebel der Lust aus seinem Hirn vertrieben hätte. Mit einem Seufzen begann er still, die Großmeister des Zaubergamots seit 1023 aufzusagen: Edrelbert der Unverlässliche, Cymric Wolfstan, Godric ap Hywel ap Rhys ap Myrddin…  
Schließlich nickte er irgendwo in der Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts ein und wachte einige Stunden später auf. Er fühlte sich eindeutig nicht ausgeruht. Seine unersättliche Libido wetteiferte mit der nagenden Nervosität in seiner Magengrube um Aufmerksamkeit. Er fand es unglaublich schwierig, Hermione zu erlauben, davonzuziehen und Markovs Labor allein zu durchsuchen. Im Allermindesten wollte er sie begleiten. Und ein kleiner, aber signifikanter Teil von ihm wollte ihr verzweifelt sagen, dass sie nach Hause gehen und ihn Markov festsetzen lassen sollte.  
Vom Kopf her wusste er, dass Hermione ihm mindestens ebenbürtig war, wenn es um magische Fähigkeiten ging, und sie dass sie diese Tatsache recht fröhlich bestätigen würde, indem sie ihm etwas übermäßig Schmerzhaftes zufügte, falls er auch nur versuchte, Kavaliersbenehmen zu zeigen, das als Zweifel an ihrer Kompetenz angesehen werden könnte. Und er hatte solche Zweifel nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es war nur, dass sie so jung ( _nicht so jung_ , protestierte ein noch immer lustgeschwängerter Teil seines Gehirns) und relativ unerfahren war. _Und trotz all meiner Proteste, dass ich ein ruhiges Leben haben möchte, bin ich noch immer ein Kontrollfreak mit einem schwer zu unterdrückenden Drang, Menschen zu beschützen. Besonders diejenigen, die ich liebe. Liebe? Merlins rechte Pobacke, wo kam das jetzt her?_

Hermione bemerkte, dass Snape still und abgelenkt war, als sie sich am Morgen anzogen. _Hat wahrscheinlich nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen, nachdem ich ihn angefallen habe_ , dachte sie ein wenig schuldig. Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung vorgetäuscht, in der es darum ging, dass sie das Frühstück ausfallen ließe, weil ihre Kopfschmerzen noch nicht ganz verschwunden waren, und Snape war beinahe fertig, um nach unten zu gehen.  
Sie ging ins Badezimmer, um ihr Haar zu kämmen, und war etwas überrascht, als Snape ihr folgte und die Tür schloss. Er stand dicht hinter ihr, als sie in den Spiegel sah, und seine Augen trafen ihre in der Reflektion.  
„Ich nehme an, dass wir hier drin davor sicher sind, abgehört zu werden", sagte er ruhig.  
Hermione nickte.  
„Solange wir mit leiser Stimme sprechen. Bist du ok?"  
Snape lächelte reumütig.  
„Ich bin einfach nur erleichtert, wenn wir Markov sicher in Gewahrsam haben werden. Willst du, dass ich dich desillusioniere? Das ist einer der Zauber, die man immer leichter bei anderen durchführen kann statt bei einem selbst."  
Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar im Spiegel an.  
„Das wäre perfekt. Danke."  
Sie beobachtete interessiert ihre Reflektion, als er seinen Zauberstab hoch und ihr dann damit fest auf den Kopf tippte. Sie konnte den Zauber sehen, wie er in einer kalten Welle ihren Körper nach unten lief. Der Effekt war gruselig. Sie war beinahe unsichtbar, aber wenn sie sich stark konzentrierte, konnte sie sich besser sehen und ihr geisterhaftes Aussehen wurde beinahe greifbar.  
Sie drehte sich um, um Snape anzusehen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es erkennen kannst, aber ich lächele dich an. Ich komme vielleicht zum Frühstück, nachdem ich im Labor fertig bin, aber wenn nicht, treffen wir uns wieder hier oben."  
Er nickte einmal.  
„Nun gut. Viel Spaß. Wenn du dich entscheidest, zum Frühstück zu kommen, bitte erinnere dich daran, den Zauber aufzuheben, sonst wirst du alle zu Tode erschrecken. Und ja, ich kann dich gut genug sehen um zu wissen, dass du mir jetzt die Zunge herausstreckst. Kindisches Gör."  
„Brummiger alter Blödmann", gab Hermione zurück. „Geh und hol dir deinen Kaffee – ich bin sicher, dass du wieder dein normales, charmantes Selbst bist, sobald du etwas Koffein intus hast."  
„Ich denke, ich werde bei Tee bleiben, vielen Dank. Du hast meine Nerven in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden genug belastet, so dass noch mehr Stimulation das letzte ist, was ich brauche."  
Hermione mochte die Art ziemlich, wie seine melodische Stimme das Wort „Stimulation" liebkoste. Sie reckte sich, um ihn sanft auf die Wange zu küssen, dann wartete sie darauf, dass er das Bad und das Schlafzimmer verließ, bevor sie ihm geräuschlos und beinahe unsichtbar folgte.

Fünf Minuten später fand sie sich in dem nun von der Sonne erhellten Labor wieder, durch die zweite Schublade des Aktenschranks blätternd. Sie zog den ersten Ordner heraus und nahm ihn zum nächsten Tisch mit. Sie breitete die Seiten der Reihe nach vor sich aus. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs und einer gemurmelten Beschwörung bewirkte sie den Übersetzungszauber. Sofort stiegen von jeder Seite goldene Buchstaben auf und schwebten in der Luft über dem originalen Text. Eine Variation des Zaubers würde die Übersetzung aufs Papier bringen, aber das konnte warten. Für den Augenblick wollte sie nur ihre Neugier befriedigen.  
 _Skorpionsstich-Trank_ , las sie. _Zur Unterjochung von Feinden und –  
_ Sie spürte plötzlich, dass sich Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. In dem Bruchteil der Sekunde, den sie benötigte, um zu erkennen, dass ihr Desillusionierungszauber aufgehoben worden war, begann sie sich zu drehen und einen Schildzauber zu werfen. „Prot-!"  
Doch es war zu spät. Ihr Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand, als sie entwaffnet wurde, und noch bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte, um ihren Angreifer anzusehen, hörte sie das Wort „Incarcerus!" und aus dem Nichts erschienen Seile, die ihre Gliedmaßen fest an ihren Körper fesselten. Sie fühlte ihre Beine nachgeben, als sie etwas von hinten traf, und realisierte, dass es ein Stuhl war, als die Seile sich weiter ausdehnten, um sie daran zu fesseln.  
„So, Ms Eastwood", sagte eine Stimme mit starkem Akzent. „Wer sind Sie wirklich, und warum haben Sie Severus Snape in mein Heim gebracht?"  
Hermione sah grimmig zu, wie Yuri Markov sich vor ihr positionierte. Warum war ich so verdammt blöd, mit dem Rücken zur Tür zu arbeiten? Jetzt, da sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, erkannte sie er sofort wieder – der Zauber, den er benutzt hatte, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er aussah, hob sich anscheinend in seiner Gegenwart auf. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie Finesse gewürdigt.  
Seine Augen waren von einem sehr blassen, eisigem Blau. Sein Gesicht hatte slavische Züge mit hohen Wangenknochen und einer langen, schmalen Nase. Sein schwarzes Haar war kurzgeschnitten und stand in starkem Kontrast zu seiner kreideweißen Haut. Seine dünnen Lippen hatten sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen, als er auf sie herabsah.  
„Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Ms Eastwood. Oder wie auch immer Ihr Name wirklich lautet."  
Er tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen den Tisch.  
„Das hier scheint die Vermutung nahezulegen, dass Sie eine Hexe sind. Allein dieser Umstand beweist, dass Sie nicht die sind, für die Sie sich ausgeben."  
Hermione begegnete seinem Blick herausfordernd.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber Sie da sprechen, Mr Markov."  
Markov knurrte.  
„Lügnerin. Nun, lassen Sie uns damit anfangen, dass ich Ihnen erzähle, was ich bereits weiß. Ich habe Mr Price gebeten, mir einen Vorbericht über Sie und Ihren angeblichen Ehemann zu geben, und ich hatte gestern Abend ein sehr interessantes Telefongespräch mit ihm. Sie werden ohne Zweifel erfreut sein zu erfahren, dass er Sie mag, obwohl er Sie wohl eher auf dem Verhandlungstisch ficken würde statt sich mit Ihnen daran zu setzen. Er sprach in nicht ganz so hohen Tönen von Dr. Singer. Ich habe seinen Beschwerden wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, bis er eine sehr interessante Geschichte davon wiedergab, was Ihr Ehemann mit Turpin gemacht hat. In seinen Worten: Es war einfach wie Magie.  
Nun, für ihn war das nur eine Redewendung, aber wie Sie sich vorstellen können, dachte ich, dass es weitere Nachforschungen verdient hätte. Ich beschloss, ein wenig früher hierher zurückzukehren, um die Erträge der Kamera und Mikrofone zu sichten. Meine Entscheidung erwies sich als gerechtfertigt, denn als ich wieder gehen wollte, wurde der stille Alarm für diesen Flügel des Hauses ausgelöst. Schöne Sache, so ein Muggeleinbruchsalarm."  
 _Mist_ , dachte Hermione. _Den_ _habe ich übersehen. Er ist nicht ganz so selbstgefällig, wie wir dachten_.  
Markov fuhr mit seiner Rede fort, während er nun vor ihr auf- und abschritt.  
„Also kam ich heute in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück, ohne jemanden über meine Anwesenheit zu informieren. Zu allererst habe ich die Sicherheitskamera überprüft, aber Sie haben geschickt sichergestellt, dass Ihr Gatte sein Gesicht davon abgewandt hielt. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe Professor Snapes Gesicht zuvor nur einmal gesehen und hätte ihn vielleicht gar nicht sofort erkannt. Aber dann habe ich einige der Audioaufnahmen von Ihrem Schlafzimmer angehört. Ich schätze, Sie wussten, dass es verwanzt war? Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie normalerweise interessantere Gespräche führen. Obwohl die Ereignisse um zwei Uhr nachts doch aufregender waren. Sagen Sie mir, haben Sie herausgefunden, wovon Severus geträumt hatte?"  
Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Markov sie belauscht hatte, und war von Herzen froh, dass ihnen die Dinge nicht noch mehr aus der Hand geglitten waren. Sie fuhr damit fort, Markov schweigend anzustarren, als er weitersprach:  
„Aber ich schweife ab. Sie haben das Gesicht Ihres Mannes verborgen gehalten, aber Sie haben nicht daran gedacht, seine Stimme zu verbergen. Sie haben eine Sache über die Todesser vergessen. Sie bestanden darauf, diese lächerlichen Masken zu tragen. Also war beinahe immer, wenn ich mich mit dem Dunklen Lord getroffen habe, um ihn über die Ereignisse in meinem Land zu informieren, das Gesicht seines meistvertrauten Stellvertreters verborgen. Jedoch nicht seine äußerst markante Stimme, die ich sehr gut kennenlerne. Stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich sie in meinem Haus hörte.  
Also, zum letzten Mal: Wer sind Sie und warum haben Sie Severus Snape hergebracht?"  
Hermiones Gedanken rasten, während sie versuchte, sich einen Ausweg zu überlegen. Ihre stablose Magie war gut, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie gegen einen bewaffneten Dunklen Zauberer wirksam wäre. In ihrer Tasche befand sich ihre Pistole, unter anderen, aber sie war auf den Boden gefallen, als sie gefangen genommen worden war. Sie war im Moment außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Das musste sie ändern. Sie versuchte, Zeit zu gewinnen. Vielleicht könnte sie genug Zweifel bei Markov säen, dass er zumindest die Seile entfernte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden. Steven ist nur ein Muggel, der gut mit Pferden kann. Wir sind seit drei Jahren verheiratet. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er wie Snape klingt. Hören Sie, augenscheinlich bin ich eine Hexe, aber ich bin trotzdem hier, weil ich Geschäfte mit Ihnen machen möchte. Sie bevorzugen anscheinend heutzutage, mit Muggeln zu arbeiten, also schien das der beste Weg zu sein, sich Ihnen zu nähern. Ich hatte die vollste Absicht, Ihnen an diesem Wochenende die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Markov sah sie unverwandt an. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hatte. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
„Sie lügen immer noch. Aber egal. Ich werde die Wahrheit aus Ihnen herausbekommen. Letztenendes."  
Er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und eine Flasche flog in seine Hand. Mit einem Angstschauer erkannte Hermione den zinnoberroten Farbton des Skorpionsstich-Tranks.  
Markov tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen, überlegend.  
„Ich denke, ich eine halbe Stunde sollte zum Anfang genügen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob Sie sich entschieden haben, etwas entgegenkommender zu sein."  
Er kam auf Hermione zu und stellte sich direkt neben sie. Instinktiv versuchte sie, wegzurücken, doch er ergriff fest ihren Arm. Er entkorkte die Flasche und ließ einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf ihr Handgelenk fallen.  
Hermione war über ihren Abstand zu dem Ereignis überrascht, als sie zusah, wie die rote Farbe sich leicht über ihre Haut ausbreitete. Sie wusste, wie der Zaubertrank wirkte. In einigen Sekunden würde ein brennender Schmerz beginnen, sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten. Es würde in Wellen geschehen, jede etwas höher als die vorherige, bevor sie leicht abebbte. Das war einer der Gründe für die Effizienz des Tranks. Anstatt eine verlängerte Bewusstlosigkeit hervorzurufen, brachte es den Körper dazu, immer wieder aufzuwachen, wenn der Schmerz anscheinend nachließ, und verweigerte so die Erleichterung der gnädigen Ohnmacht. Eigentlich clever.  
Sie fühlte die erste weiße Hitze von ihrem Handgelenk herausschießen. Sie sah trotzig zu Markov auf, der sie mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen beobachtete.  
„Nun", sagte er, „ich denke, wir werden die Seile entfernen. Das wird Ihnen die Freiheit geben, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden. Ich denke nicht, dass wir gebrochene Knochen wollen. Noch nicht."  
 _Bastard_. Hermione spürte, wie die Seile sich lockerten, konnte jedoch nichts anderes tun als auf den Boden zu rutschen, als die Wirkung des Tranks sich entfaltete. Sie merkte, dass Markov wieder sprach.  
„Aber ich denke, ich werde Sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegen. Ich muss einen Anruf tätigen, und die Schreie könnten ein wenig ablenkend sein."  
Sie schwach, dass der Zauber wirkte, doch sie war mehr besorgt über die Welle des Schmerzes, die jetzt bis zu ihren Zehenspitzen reichte. Gerade als sie dachte, sie könnte es nicht mehr aushalten, fiel das Schmerzlevel etwas. _Gut, wenn ich jetzt nur an meine Tasche kommen könnte_ … Aber kaum war ihr der Gedanke kommen, begann die Qual erneut. Dieses Mal stieg die Schmerzenswelle höher und höher. Sie wusste, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Als sie spürte, dass die Welt um sie herum schwarz wurde, schrie sie lautlos ein Wort in das Gewölbe ihres Geistes. _Severus_!

Auf der Terrasse konnte man Severus sehen, der plötzlich seine Teetasse fallen ließ. Sie zerschellte in hundert Teile und verspritze ihren flüssigen Inhalt auf die Steine, als wäre er eine unvorsichtig fallengelassene Bernsteinkette.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 – Paradise by the Dashboard Light

Ceri kam an die Verandatür.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen? Sorry – Dr. Singer. Ich hab es bersten gehört."  
Die Frage, die Snape stellen wollte, erstarb auf seinen Lippen. Dieser unweltliche, schmerzerfüllte Schrei war nicht durch seine Ohren in seinen Kopf gedrungen. Wäre er generell hörbar gewesen, hätte das lebhafte Mädchen nicht nach dem Geschirr gefragt. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er sich mit einstudierter Nonchalance zum Eingang zum Salon bewegte.  
„Tut mir Leid, Ceri. Die Tasse ist mir einfach aus der Hand gerutscht. Hättest du etwas dagegen, einen Moment mit mir zu kommen?"  
Ceri sah ihn fragend an.  
„'Türlich nicht. Was ist los?"  
Sie durchquerten den Salon. Verity, Helen, Giles und Stacey sahen alle vom Tisch auf, als sie vorbeigingen.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, aber ich habe Ceri gebeten, ein Tablett nach oben zu Jane zu bringen."  
Helen lächelte freundlich.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich wollte es gerade selbst vorschlagen. Bitte, mach nur."  
Snape führte Ceri hinaus in die Eingangshalle und schloss die Salontür hinter ihnen. Er stoppte dann, obwohl jeder Nerv in seinem Körper ihn anschrie, er solle rennen.  
„Vertraust du mir, Ceri?"  
Das Mädchen grinste ihn an.  
„Ja, das tu ich, tatsächlich. Sie haben wundervolle Augen, und Onkel Huw hat mir erzählt, was Sie mit Mr Prices Pferd gemacht haben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es sehen können …"  
„Danke, Ceri", unterbrach Snape sie. „Komm mit mir."  
Er ging zügig zu der Tür zu Markovs Arbeitszimmer, die plaudernde Hausangestellte folgte ihm dicht hinterher. Er hielt bei der Tür an.  
„Ich will, dass du sicherstellst, dass niemand hier hereinkommt. Es ist mir egal, welche Ausreden zu vorbringst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir etwas einfallen lassen wirst."  
Ceri sah ihn mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck an, aber dann nickte sie.  
„Ok, Schätzchen. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie es hinterher erklären, ja?"  
Snape zwang sich zum lächeln.  
„Ich verspreche es. Danke."  
Mit einem tiefen, nervenberuhigenden Atemzug betrat er das Arbeitszimmer und ging schnell zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Er holte dann seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche und stellte schnell fest, dass der Muggelabwehrzauber außer Betrieb gesetzt worden war. Er dachte kurz daran, welche Implikationen das haben könnte, bevor er durch die Tür in den Korridor dahinter schritt. Zielsicher ignorierte er die seitlichen Räume, als er auf den Eingang zum Labor am hinteren Ende zusteuerte. Das war es, wo Hermione war. Er konnte noch immer das Ziehen ihres stillen Schreis fühlen, das ihn an ihre Seite rief.  
Er hielt vor der Tür kurz an, Zauberstab in der Hand. Er plante, hindurch zu rennen und wen auch immer ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete zu überraschen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und riss magisch die Tür auf. _Scheiße, das hat nicht funktioniert. Woraus zur verdammten Hölle ist diese Tür gemacht? Blei?_ Deutlich weniger dramatisch als geplant betrat er das Labor. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm er die Situation vor ihm auf. Vier Labortische erstreckten sich von der Tür aus nach hinten in den großen Raum. Etwa auf der Mitte des Tisches ganz recht stand ein Mann, mit seinem Rücken zu Snape, und zu seinen Füßen lag eine unbewegliche, herzzerreißend bekannte Figur. _Oh Gott, bitte lass sie am Leben sein._ Snape warf ein verzweifeltes Gebet zu jeder Gottheit die zuhören mochte, dann fühlte er eine Flut der Erleichterung, als er sah, dass der Körper sich bewegte. Erleichterung, die durch Schmerz vermindert wurde, als er Zeuge von etwas wurde, das ein quälender Krampf zu sein schien.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, dann wurde er stocksteif, als ein starker Arm ihn von hinten ergriff und ein kaltes Ding aus Metall in seinen Nacken gedrückt wurde.  
Die Figur, die über Hermione aufgerichtet stand, drehte sich nun zu ihm um, und Snape fühlte einen übelkeiterregenden Schauder des Wiedererkennens. _Natürlich. Warum zur Hölle bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen? Russe. Tränkeexperte_.  
Der Zauberer lächelte ihn selbstgefällig an. _Verity hatte Recht. Das Lächeln erreicht seine Augen nicht._  
„Ach je, Severus. Du scheinst einen Zauberstab zu einem Duell mit Pistolen mitgebracht zu haben."  
Verspätet erkannte Severus die Bedeutung der Kälte von Metall in seinem Nacken. Er vernahm Archie Prices Stimme, als er in sein Ohr flüsterte:  
„Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie sich mir nicht zum Feind machen sollen, oder?"

Snape entschied sich, Prices recht drängenden Ruf nach Aufmerksamkeit zu ignorieren, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den anderen Zauberer.  
„So. Boris Ivanovitch. Ich habe mich nie gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist."  
Ivanovitch kam auf ihn zu, noch immer selbstgefällig lächelnd.  
„Die Verhältnisse zu Hause waren meinen Geschäften nicht länger zuträglich, also entschied ich mich, mein Glück in einer neuen Umgebung zu suchen. Die Muggel waren erfreulich begierig, das Potential meiner Arbeit auszuschöpfen."  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dummheit war noch nie ein Vorrecht der Zauberwelt. Muggel sind genauso tragisch in ihren Versuchen, andere durch Schikane und Einschüchterung zu unterdrücken."  
Er riskierte einen Blick auf Hermione. Sie wand sich noch immer ruhelos auf dem Boden. Er vermutete, dass er die Effekte des weiterentwickelten Skoprionsstich-Tranks zu sehen bekam.  
Ivanovitch stoppte zehn Schritte vor ihm und lehnte sich gegen den Labortisch, die Lippen zu einem verächtlichen Hohngrinsen verzogen.  
„Keine Sorge, Severus. Ich habe sie noch nicht umgebracht. Obwohl sie sich wünschen könnte, ich hätte es. Sie war wirklich hervorragend loyal dir gegenüber. Sag mir, hast du einen Liebestrank bei ihr benutzt oder bezahlst du sie nur ausgesprochen gut? Oder soll ich glauben, dass du sie bis zur Unterwerfung gevögelt hast?"  
Snape spannte sich an, zog seinen Ärger heran, um Ivanovitch bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit mit einem Crucio zu verfluchen, aber Price erinnerte ihn an seine Anwesenheit, indem er seinen Griff verstärkte und die Pistole fester in seinen Nacken presste. _Ist das nur meine Einbildung oder bewegt sich Hermione zielgerichteter?_  
Snape wand absichtlich seinen Blick von Hermione ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Ivanovitch.  
„Einige von uns sind nicht auf Liebestränke angewiesen", antwortete er. „Sag mir, war dieses Haus den Aufwand wert, seinen Besitzer umzubringen und deine Frau unter Drogen zu setzen?"  
Ivanovitch zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es war kein Aufwand. Und ich wollte ein Heim, dass meinen Status widerspiegelt. Der Familiensitz in Russland wurde von Feinden der natürlichen Ordnung in der Zauberwelt zerstört. Sentimentale Liberale, die schlammiges Blut bluteten. Die es wagten, zu sagen, Muggelgeborene könnten zu uns Reinblütern passen."  
„Gott bewahre", sagte eine neue Stimme hinter Ivanovitch.  
„Pass auf, Boss", rief Price, jedoch zu spät, während Hermione ihre Pistole an Ivanovitchs Kopf drückte.  
„Nun", fuhr sie im Plauderton fort, „was hatten Sie doch gleich über Zauberstäbe und Kämpfe mit Pistolen gesagt?"

Hermione hielt ihre Pistole fest an Markovs Schläfe. Ihre Beine zitterten noch etwas von den Nachwirkungen des Skorpionsstich, aber alles in allem fühlte sie sich ziemlich gut. Ok, dann waren sie eben in einer Pattsituation. Aber damit konnte man umgehen. Ein weit entfernter Teil ihres Gehirn rief: _Hallo? Schock?,_ aber sie entschied, ihn zu ignorieren.  
Sie sah zu Snape herüber, der beeindruckend nonchalant dort stand, wenn man bedachte, dass Price eine Waffe in seinen Nacken hielt.  
„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ihr einander kennt?", fragte sie und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand vage zwischen den zwei Zaubereren hin und her.  
Snape sah sie mit Besorgnis in den Augen an. Sie starrte ihn an und hoffte, dass es mehr „Es geht mir gut, beantworte die verdammte Frage" übertrug statt „Tu etwas selbstmörderisch Mutiges". Sie war erleichtert, als er milde antwortete:  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Wo bleiben meine Manieren? Bitte erlaube mir, dir Boris Ivanovitch vorzustellen, ehemaliger Tränkemeister von Durmstrang."  
„Merlins Unterhosen! Sie sind derjenige, der aussieht wie Draculas jüngerer Bruder! Viktor war beeindruckend akkurat, als er Sie beschrieben hat! Ich hatte die Verbindung nicht hergestellt, aber jetzt ist es offensichtlich. Ist Ihnen das Lehren nicht bekommen?"  
Ivanovitch startete den Versuch, Hermione anzusehen, aber sie klopfte ihm kurz mit ihrer Pistole an den Kopf und er blieb, wo er war.  
„Nachdem der Dunkle Lord fiel, hielt ich es für höflich, meine Talente woanders einzubringen. Apropos, der Trank sollte bei Ihnen noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten wirken."  
Hermione lächelte breit.  
„Ah, aber ich habe einen sehr cleveren Kollegen, der mir eine Probe des Gegengifts gegeben hat, damit ich es nur für den Fall in meiner Tasche habe."  
Ivanovitch runzelte die Stirn.  
„Selbst mit dem Gegengift sollten Ihre Muskeln noch mehrere Stunden an Krämpfen leiden."  
Hermione schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf.  
„Nö, keine Krämpfe. Mein Kollege ist extrem clever." Sie begegnete Snapes Augen mit strahlendem Lächeln.  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich habe eine große Dosis Hanföl als Antispasmodikum benutzt."  
 _Ah_ , dachte Hermione. _Das erklärt, warum ich mich so high fühle, wie sonst nur Drachen fliegen_.  
Markov grunzte.  
„Dumm. Das wird mit den gemahlenen Igelstacheln reagieren und einen Rückfall innerhalb einer Stunde verursachen."  
„Nur, wenn ich blöd genug gewesen wäre, nicht …"  
„Entschuldigt mal, Jungs", unterbrach Hermione.  
„Können wir den Tränke-Schwanzvergleich für später aufheben? Mr Price und ich haben uns gefragt, ob wir heute noch jemanden erschießen müssen."  
Eigentlich hatte Archie Price einen Ausdruck leichter Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht, während er seine Pistole an Snapes Nacken hielt und der andere Arm ihn an den Schultern festhielt. Hermione konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er unter dem Imperius stand, mit einem Confundo belegt war oder rettungslos dumm war. Was auch immer er war, er war definitiv das leichteste Ziel im Raum. Sie begegnete Snapes festem Blick mit ihrem Eigenen, während sie ihn wortlos dazu bringen wollte, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, als sie ein Bild an der Oberfläche ihres Gehirns schuf. Sie sah die Intensität in seinen Augen auflodern, als sie ein sanftes Zupfen an ihren Gedanken spürte, dann nickte er beinahe unmerklich.  
An ihrer Seite streckte sie die Finger ihrer freien Hand leise nach einander aus. _Eins, zwei, drei –_

Schnell wie ein Blitz nahm sie ihre Waffe von Ivanovitchs Kopf und schoss Price in die Schulter, als Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Ivanovitch richtete und „Stupor!" rief. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab von der Arbeitsfläche hinter ihr, dann rannte sie zu Price, sich vage bewusst, dass Ivanovitch Snapes Fluch ausgewichen war und sich hinter einen Tisch geduckt hatte. Die Geräusche von zerbrechendem Glas füllten den Raum.  
Price war auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen, während er seine Schulter umklammerte. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Er starrte sie finster an, als sie sich neben ihn kauerte.  
„Miststück. Was verdammt ist hier los, zur Hölle?"  
„Sie lernen gerade eine Lektion, dass Sie Ihre Geschäftspartner sorgsamer auswählen sollten. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Schulter sehen."  
Price machte ein mürrisches Gesicht, nahm jedoch seine Hand weg. Sein Hemd war blutgetränkt, obwohl es aussah, als wäre die Kugel glatt hindurchgegangen. Hermione bewegte ihren Zauberstab über seinem Arm. Ihr gemurmeltes „Tergeo" säuberte ihn vom Blut, dann beschwor sie eine enge Bandage herauf, um sie um die Wunde zu wickeln. Nun zufrieden, dass er ihr nicht sterben würde, kam sie wieder auf die Füße, knebelte und fesselte ihn mit einem schnellen „Incarcerus!" und kickte seine Waffe weit aus seiner Reichweite. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den zwei Zauberern zu, die sich in der Mitte des Labors duellierten.  
Ivanovitch hatte sich hinter einen Tisch zurückgezogen, aber ein „Reducto!" von Snape ließ ihn zu Splittern explodieren. Glasgefäße fliegen durch den Raum und Flaschen zerbrachen am Boden. _Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit werde ich keine Beweise mehr übrig haben_ , dachte Hermione verzagt.  
Ivanovitch konterte mit einem „Stupor!", den Snape mit einem verächtlichen Schnippen seines Zauberstabs abwehrte, als er unnachgiebig auf den anderen Zauberer zulief. Ivanovitch wich zurück, bis sein Fortkommen durch den Labortisch hinter ihm gestoppt wurde. Er sprang leichtfüßig hinauf, zielte mit einem Fluch hinunter auf Snape, aber wieder prallte sein Zauber harmlos von einem Schildzauber ab. Snape zielte mit einem Explosionszauber auf eine große Glasflasche auf dem Tisch, dann sagte er „Incendio!" und entzündete den flüssigen Inhalt, als er durch die Luft sprühte. Ivanovitch sprang zurück, weg von dem entstehenden Feuerball, und brachte erneut die Breite eines Tisches zwischen sich und Snape.  
„Dir gehen die Orte aus, um dich zu verstecken", höhnte Snape. Mit einer kreisförmigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zog er die verbliebenen Flammen in einem Ring um Ivanovitch, der schnell herumwirbelte, während er Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab schoss, um die Flammen auf seinem Weg zu löschen. Als er seine Drehung beendete, wurde er von einem Kessel hart an der Seite seines Kopfes getroffen, den Snape mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vom anderen Ende des Labors zu sich gerufen hatte. Er fiel zur Seite und verschwand hinter dem Tisch.

Hermione hob ihre Tasche auf und rannte dorthin, um sich Snape anzuschließen, als er vorsichtig herumging um nach dem Russen zu sehen. Er lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, Zauberstab noch in seiner Hand. Snape stellte seinen Fuß fest auf Ivanovitchs Arm, bevor er sich bückte und ihm den Zauberstab abnahm. Hermione hockte sich hin, um ihre Handschellen fest um die Handgelenke des gefangenen Zauberers zu legen.  
Sie grinste Snape an, als sie beide wieder standen.  
„Guter Schuss", lobte sie ihn. „Ich habe noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie ein Kessel als Waffe benutzt wird."  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich davon geträumt habe, das einigen meiner nervigeren Schülern anzutun. Ich gestehe, dass ich erfreut bin, wie gut es sich machen ließ. Guter Schuss von dir vorhin, ebenfalls."  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann zog Snape Hermione in eine feste Umarmung. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und entspannte sich in dem wunderbaren Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie fühlte, wie er ihren Scheitel küsste.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte er leise.  
Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und sah mit einem Lächeln in seine dunklen Augen.  
„Ich bin absolut in Ordnung. Fühle mich sogar großartig. Dieses Gegengift ist wundervoll – ich werde dich nachher vielleicht nach etwas mehr davon fragen."  
Snape schüttelte mit verzogenen Lippen den Kopf.  
„So sehr es mich betrübt, es zuzugeben: Ich denke, ich könnte etwas ungeschickt mit dem Hanföl gewesen sein."  
Hermione legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite.  
„Du? Einen Zaubertrank falsch gemacht? Ich denke, wir werden diesen Zweifelsfall zu deinen Gunsten entscheiden und sagen, dass es die Effekte von Adrenalin und niedrigem Blutzucker sind. Einige von uns hatten noch kein Frühstückt. Ich beginne jetzt jedenfalls, wieder etwas ‚runter zu kommen. Zum Glück, denn ich hab hier noch Arbeit." Widerwillig trat sie aus Snapes Umarmung heraus. „Würde es dich stören, Ivanovitch zu sichern, während ich mich um Price kümmere?"  
Snape neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Mit Vergnügen. Gefesselt und schweigend?"  
Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nur gefesselt. Die Muggelpolizei wird ihn sehen und es wird schwer zu erklären sein, wenn er aufwacht und nicht reden kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, ihn zu knebeln, aber das haben sie auch nicht gern."  
Snape wandte sich um, um sich seinem Gefangenen zu widmen, während Hermione dorthin ging, wo Price noch immer auf seiner Seite lag und gegen die Fesseln ankämpfte. Sie begegnete seinem missmutigen Blick mit einem netten Lächeln.  
„So, Archie. Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich Sie so nenne, oder? Sie werden jetzt ein Nickerchen machen, und wenn Sie aufwachen, werden Sie sich viel besser fühlen, und Sie werden sich an nichts von dem hier erinnern." Prices Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, aber Hermione murmelte:  
„Morpheus obliviato!", und er entspannte sich sofort und schlief ein.

„Was war das?", fragte Snape, als er den nun gefesselten Ivanovitch verließ, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das schon einmal gehört habe."  
Hermione versuchte, die Zufriedenheit aus ihrem Lächeln herauszuhalten, als sie antwortete.  
„Nein, das kannst du auch nicht. Ich habe es nämlich erfunden, für unsere Arbeit in der Einheit. Es ist ein modifizierter Obliviate – er lässt den Empfänger für etwa fünfzehn Minuten schlafen, während es seine Erinnerungen der letzten Stunde löscht. Es hinterlässt weniger Desorientierung, wenn sie aufwachen, als der Standardzauber."  
Snape nickte und Hermione war im Stillen begeistert, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt aussah.  
„Gute Idee. Du bist einigermaßen talentiert, weißt du das?"  
Hermione richtete warnend ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.  
„Kann ich den Trick mit dem Kessel ausprobieren?"  
„Musst du nicht irgendwelche Handlanger herbeirufen?", entgegnete er trocken und drückte sich hoch, um auf dem Rand des Labortischs hinter ihm zu sitzen.  
„Ich muss dir sagen, dass die Einheit wirklich eine Partnerschaft von sich gegenseitig respektierenden Kollegen ist…"  
„Solange sie sich daran erinnern, wer der Boss ist", unterbrach Snape.  
Hermione grinste.  
„Ganz genau. Du hast trotzdem recht – ich muss sie anrufen."  
Sie wühlte kurz in ihrer Tasche, bevor sie ihr Telefon herauszog. Sie drückte die erste Nummer des Kurzwahlspeichers und schlenderte zu dem noch immer bewusstlosen Ivanovitch. Sie stellte sich neben ihn, während sie darauf wartete, dass jemand abnahm. Es musste nur ein paar Mal klingeln, bevor der Anruf angenommen wurde.  
„Dennis Creevey", antwortete die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hi Dennis. Ich bin es. Ich habe einen, den ihr abholen müsst, und auch einen für die Muggel."  
Sie lauschte seiner kurzen Gratulation, dann fuhr sie fort:  
„Sag der Polizei, dass es im Moment eine Anklage wegen Schusswaffen ist, aber dass wir später mehr gegen ihn haben sollten. Sie werden einen Rettungswagen brauchen – er ist in die Schulter geschossen worden, aber er wird in Ordnung kommen. Wenn ihr herkommt, bitte völlig muggeltauglich."  
„Ok, kein Problem. Sehen uns in fünf Minuten", kam die Antwort.  
„Tschüss, Dennis." Sie beendete das Telefonat und drehte sich wieder zu Snape, der sie mit leichtem Lächeln beobachtete.  
„Was?", fragte sie.  
Er sprang von seinem erhöhten Sitz auf dem labortisch herunter.  
„Ich sehe dich bloß im Arbeitsmodus."  
„Du siehst noch gar nichts davon", scherzte sie. „Lass uns diese beiden raus ins Arbeitszimmer bringen. Ich will nicht, dass die Muggelpolizei durchs Labor trampelt."  
Sie durchschritten den Verbindungskorridor und gingen ins Arbeitszimmer. Hermione ließ Price vor sich her schweben, während Snape Ivanovitch transportierte. Sie ließen sie nicht gerade elegant auf Lehnstühle plumpsen. Ivanovitch regte sich ein wenig, dann driftete er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Hermione wandte sich um und sah auf die zuvor vor Muggeln versteckte Tür, und eine Idee kam ihr. Sie schob sie zu, dann verwandelte sie die Oberfläche, damit sie sich der umliegenden Wandbespannung anpasste.  
„So", sagte sie. „Jetzt sieht es aus, als wäre es nur übertapeziert gewesen. Das sollte uns später einige Fragen ersparen."  
Sie wurde sich der Stimmen in der Eingangshalle bewusst. _Verdammt. Ich wollte wirklich keine Zeugen._ Snape ging und öffnete die Tür, hielt die Hand hoch, bevor sie Einwände erheben konnte.  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich kläre das. Verstehe ich richtig, dass du die Halle geräumt haben willst?"  
Hermione nickte dankbar.  
Sie sank in einen der Stühle, als er den Raum verließ. Die kombinierten Wirkungen des Hanföls und des Adrenalins ließen nun nach, und das Dinner des vergangenen Abends schien eine sehr lange Zeit entfernt zu sein. _Notiz an mich selbst: Nächstes Mal nicht vor dem Frühstück auf Ermittlungstour gehen_.  
Snape kehrte nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück, seinen Kopf mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln schüttelnd als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Dieses Ceri-Mädchen wird es weit bringen. Ich habe sie gebeten, sicherzustellen, dass mir niemand herein folgt, also hat sie Helen erzählt, dass Teile des Daches dieses Gebäudeflügels eingebrochen wären, und dass ich einigen Mitgliedern des Bodenpersonals damit helfe. Ich war in der Lage, Helen fortzuschicken, um für morgen einen Termin mit ihrem Architekten auszumachen, was sie eine Weile beschäftigen sollte, weil es Sonntag ist. Die anderen sind hoch in ihre Räume gegangen, und Ceri wird in ein paar Minuten mit Tee und Toast für dich zurückkommen."  
Hermione stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.  
„Du bist ein Engel. Ich habe gerade gedacht, dass ich etwas zu essen brauche."  
Snape sah ein wenig gequält aus.  
„Mich das ganze Wochenende über ‚Liebling' zu nennen war schlimm genug. Ich finde keine Worte, um auszudrücken, wie unangemessen ‚Engel' ist. Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren, weißt du?"  
Hermione sprang vom Stuhl auf und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er legte seine Arme locker um ihre Taille, als sie ihn anlächelte.  
„Es ist schon gut", sagte sie. „Ich werde niemandem erzählen, welch wunderbarer Mann sich unter deiner Fassade versteckt. Es sei denn, du willst es."

Er schnaubte.  
„Wohl kaum wunderbar."  
„Wie wäre es mit ‚nicht so sehr ein Bastard wie du vorgibst zu sein'?"  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht. Ich würde es jedoch zu schätzen wissen, wenn du dieses fiese Gerücht nicht zu weit streust."  
„Na gut. Du kannst mich mit einem Kuss bestechen, wenn du willst."  
„Ist das alles, was nötig ist?"  
„Es ist alles, was du vor zwei bewusstlosen Verdächtigen und Ceri, die gleich hereinplatzen wird, bekommen wirst. Nenn es eine Anzahlung."  
Snapes Arme schlossen sich enger um ihre Taille und er zog sie fest an sich. Er beugte seinen Kopf, um sie auf die Lippen zu küssen, erst sanft, dann forscher, als sie auf ihn reagierte. Sie liebkoste seinen Nacken, als sie den Kuss enthusiastisch erwiderte. Oh ja, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.  
Von der anderen Seite des Raums ertönte plötzlich ein Krachen. Sie sprangen aus ihrer Umarmung und wirbelten herum, um Ivanovitch zu sehen, der versuchte, sich von dort aufzurichten, wo er aus dem Stuhl auf den Boden gefallen war. Er war noch immer gefesselt, aber in seinen Augen war mörderischer Zorn, als er schrie:  
„Crucio!"  
Gleichzeitig hoben Snape und Hermione ihre Zauberstäbe.  
„Stupor!", sagten sie unisono, und der Dunkle Zauberer fiel bewusstlos zurück auf den Boden.  
„Das war nicht unbedingt notwendig", sagte Snape trocken, als sie ihn zurück in den Stuhl wuchteten. „Er hätte nichts tun können mit diesen Handschellen an."  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe ihm das geschuldet. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"  
„Er hat dich verletzt."  
Hermione hörte den plötzlichen, schalen Groll in seiner Stimme, und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, konnte sie darin ebenfalls Wut entdecken. Sie hob ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und streichelte kurz seine Wange.  
„Es geht mir jetzt gut", sagte sie beruhigend. „Dank dir."  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Hermione ging hin, um sie zu öffnen, und fand eine strahlende Ceri vor, die ein Tablett trug. Hermione bedeutete ihr, einzutreten, und war beeindruckt, dass sie das Tablett sicher auf einem Tisch abstellte, bevor sie sich im Raum umsah. Die Augen des Mädchens öffneten sich weit beim Anblick von Ivanovitch und Price, dann verengten sie sich, als sie von Hermione zu Snape sah.  
„Ich rate mal, dass Sie beide nicht ganz diejenigen sind, für die Sie sich ausgeben? Was sind Sie? Polizei? MI5?"  
„So etwas in der Art", antwortete Snape ohne zu Zögern. „Diese beiden Gentlemen werden bald abgeholt, und Jane wird die Situation dann erklären. Ich muss dich also bitten, noch ein wenig länger Schweigen zu bewahren."  
„Ok, kein Problem. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass die beiden nichts Gutes vorhatten." Sie ruckte wegwerfend mit dem Kopf in Richtung der bewusstlosen Männer. „Es tut mir auch nicht leid, außer dass Mrs Markov sehr aufgebracht sein wird."  
„Nun", sagte Snape, „ich könnte in der Lage sein, damit ein wenig zu helfen. Würdest du mir einen letzten Gefallen tun?"  
Ceri nickte als Einverständniserklärung und Snape fuhr fort:  
„Im unteren Fach des Kleiderschranks in unserem Schlafzimmer findest du eine schwarze Tasche. Darin ist ein kleines Pillenfläschchen mit der Aufschrift „Baldrian". Würdest du es für mich herunterbringen?"  
„Okidoki", sagte Ceri grinsend. „Bin in ‚ner Sekunde zurück." Und sie wuselte davon, geradezu übersprudelnd von der Wichtigkeit ihrer Rolle.  
Hermione sah Snape fragend an.  
„Baldrian?"  
„Eigentlich ein Beruhigungstrank in Tablettenform. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass es nützlich wäre, so etwas dabei zu haben."  
„Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Meiner Erfahrung nach nehmen Ehefrauen die Verhaftung ihrer Männer nicht immer gut auf. Bei einer erinnerungswürdigen Gelegenheit hat Narcissa Malfoy tatsächlich den festnehmenden Auror in einen Frosch verwandelt. Ein schreckliches Klischee, aber sie hat es mit Stil getan."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Hast du dich nie gefragt, woher „Hüpfer" Hargreaves seinen Spitznamen hat?"  
Hermione lachte und bediente sich an Toast und Marmelade.

Snape beobachtete mit amüsiertem Respekt, wie Hermione das Kommando über die vereinigten Mannschaften des Muggel- und des Zauberstrafverfolgungspersonals übernahm, als sie eine kurze Zeit später ankamen. Befehle wurden zügig gegeben, und innerhalb von Minuten wurde Price, der begann, sich geschwächt zu regen, von zwei Muggelpolizisten begleitet in einen Rettungswagen gebracht.  
Der noch bewusstlose Ivanovitch wurde kurzerhand von zwei stämmigen Mitgliedern von Hermiones Einheit gefesselt in das Innere eines wartenden Vans geworfen. Hermione informierte Snape mit leiser Stimme, dass der Van nur zur Deckung war, und dass der Zauberer in Wirklichkeit direkt von hinter dem Auto nach Askaban appariert wurde.  
Die zwei verbleibenden Polizisten wurden schnell von Hermione instruiert, die ihnen versicherte, dass sie später mit mehr Informationen zu ihnen käme. Sobald sie abgefahren war, wandte sie sich an die drei Mitglieder ihres Teams, die übrig waren.  
„Ok, ich denke, wir haben wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Minuten, bevor die anderen Personen dieses Haushaltes erkennen, dass irgendetwas los ist, also müsst ihr direkt hinunter ins Labor gehen und anfangen, die Beweise zu sichern. Es gibt eine Menge Dokumente, einen Computer und Abhörausrüstung, und ich brauche eine Inventarliste des Zubehörs für Zaubertränke und der Zutaten. Von dem, das nicht zerstört wurde, zumindest." An diesem Punkt warf sie Snape einen vorgetäuscht finsteren Blick zu, aber er sah nur ruhig zurück, nicht beschämt. „Alles, was wir nicht zurück in das Arbeitszimmer bringen, muss verschwinden gelassen werden, und dieser Gebäudeflügel muss vollkommen muggelsicher sein, bevor ihr geht. Irgendwelche Fragen?"  
Mit einem leichten Rachegefühl hob Snape seine Hand. Hermione sah ein wenig geschockt aus, dann lachte sie.  
„Ich habe gerade ein umgekehrtes Déjà-vu. Ja, Professor Snape?"  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich das Labor für kurze Zeit benutze? Es gibt etwas, an dem ich arbeiten möchte."  
Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Neugier, aber sie antwortete nur:  
„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich wäre dir aber dankbar, wenn du Dennis hier wissen lässt, welche Zutaten und so weiter du verwendest, damit er darüber Buch führen kann."  
Snape sah den jungen Zauberer vor ihm nun richtig an. Er war schlaksig gebaut und hatte sandfarbenes Haar und ein offenes, freundliches Gesicht. Etwas in seinen Augen deutete jedoch auf eine verborgene Härte hin. Snape hatte nur eine sehr vage Erinnerung an ihn, als er noch in der Schule gewesen war, aber natürlich erinnerte er sich an seinen älteren Bruder wesentlich besser. Immerhin sah er dessen Namen jeden Tag, wenn er an der Gedenktafel in der Großen Halle vorbeikam.  
Creevey hielt Snape mit einem Lächeln seine Hand hin.  
„Professor. Es ist gut, Sie wiederzusehen. Obwohl Sie sich vermutlich von der Schule nicht an mich erinnern – Sie haben mich nur in meinen ersten paar Jahren unterrichtet. Ich hatte die Schule schon verlassen, als sie zurückkehrten, um zu unterrichten."  
Snape schüttelte seine Hand und betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes erneut.  
„Nein, ich fürchte, ich kann mich nicht sehr gut an Sie erinnern, aber das zeugt vermutlich davon, dass Sie auf ruhige Art kompetent in meinem Unterricht waren. Nach all diesen Jahren des Lehrens bleiben nur die sehr wenigen Schüler im Gedächtnis, die ausgesprochen begabt waren, oder die leider größere Anzahl, die unglaublich nervend waren."  
Creevey grinste darüber.  
„Sie erinnern sich dann also an Hermione."  
Snape schielte zu ihr hinüber, um zu sehen, ob sie zuhörte.  
„Jaaaa", antwortete er, die Silbe eindeutig in die Länge ziehend. „Sie war definitiv eine aus der zweiten Gruppe."  
Hermione streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, während Creevey unsicher zwischen ihnen hin- und hersah, offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Schlagabtausch halten sollte.  
„Na dann los", sagte Hermione. „Ab ins Labor mit euch allen. Ich muss Helen und Mrs Price einige Erklärungen geben."  
Snape streifte sanft Hermiones Hand mit seiner, als er Creevey durch das Arbeitszimmer folgte. Er beneidete sie nicht um die Gespräche, die folgen würden.  
„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich bei dir bleibe?", fragte er leise.  
Sie schüttelte mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich denke, es wird wahrscheinlich einfacher für Helen sein, wenn es so wenig Zeugen wie möglich gibt. Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob Mrs Price den Verlust ihres Ehemanns überhaupt bedauern wird. Sobald das getan ist, muss ich ins Polizeirevier gehen, um etwas Papierkram zu erledigen, also werde ich dich später hier wieder treffen."  
Von einem plötzlichen, spitzbübischen Impuls erfasst hob Snape ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Weib."  
Hermione lächelte süßlich.  
„Mach ich, _Liebling_."

Hermione hatte Ceri geschickt, um Helen und Verity zu holen, und saß nun nervös wartend in der Bibliothek. Sie fühlte einen Stich des Bedauerns, dass sie nie die Chance bekommen hatte, die ausladenden Regale voll ledergebundener Bücher zu erkunden, dann gab sie sich innerlich einen Ruck, als sich die Tür öffnete. Helen und Verity kamen herein. Beide zeigten ein verwirrtes, aber freundliches Lächeln, wodurch Hermione sich noch schuldiger wegen der Beziehungen fühlte, die sie gleich zerstören würde.  
„Das ist alles sehr mysteriös", sagte Helen, als sie sich Hermione näherte, die neben dem Kamin stand. „Sollen wir uns setzen?"  
Hermione stellte bewundernd fest, auf welche Art Helen ihre Position als Gastgeberin subtil wieder einnahm. Vielleicht gab es ein wenig mehr Kraft in ihrem Charakter als man ihr zugetraut hatte.  
Sobald sie Platz genommen hatten, räusperte sich Hermione nervös.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Helen, besonders weil du so nett an diesem Wochenende warst, aber dein Ehemann ist gerade wegen illegalen Waffenhandels festgenommen worden.  
Veritys Hand schoss zu ihrem Mund, als sie ein Keuchen unterdrückten. Helen blieb bewegungslos, die Farbe wich aus ihrem nun nicht mehr lächelnden Gesicht. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zu einem Ausdruck leichter Verwirrung zusammen, als sie Hermiones Gesicht analysierte.  
„Ich kann sehen, dass du nicht scherzt, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es da einen Fehler gab. Wer hat dir das erzählt? Wer hat ihn verhaftet? Wo ist mein Mann?" Helens Stimme war zunächst ruhig gewesen, aber bei der letzten Frage hatte sich ein Zittern eingefügt. Verity nahm ihre Hand.  
„Ich fürchte, es gab keinen Fehler", antwortete Hermione. „Ich selbst habe die Verhaftung ausgeführt, und dein Mann ist an einen gesicherten Ort gebracht worden. Ich arbeite mit der Polizei zusammen und habe die Geschäfte deines Mannes seit einiger Zeit untersucht. Ich kam dieses Wochenende in der Hoffnung in dein Haus, genügend Beweise sammeln zu können, um ihn zu verhaften, und das konnte ich tun."  
Helen hob ihr Kinn mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Verstehe ich also richtig, dass du uns das ganze Wochenende angelogen hast, meine Gastfreundschaft in der Absicht missbraucht hast, dir irgendwelche angeblichen Anklagen gegen meinen Mann auszudenken?"  
Hermione zuckte innerlich zurück.  
„Mein Name ist nicht Jane Eastwood, und ich hatte nie vor, eine Geschäftsbeziehung mit Mr Markov einzugehen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die Aklagepunkte gegen deinen Ehemann vollkommen echt sind. Mr Price wurde ebenfalls verhaftet." Sie hielt Helen eine kleine Karte hin. „Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du diese Telefonnummer anrufen."  
Helen schnappte sich die angebotene Karte, dann stand sie auf, wobei sie Veritys sie zurückhaltende Hand abschüttelte.  
„Ich habe viele Fragen, und ich werde sofort meinen Anwalt anrufen. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du und dein _Ehemann_ mein Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen würdet. Guten Tag."  
Sie lief zügig hinaus, den Kopf hoch erhoben. Hermione und Verity tauschten einen Blick aus.  
„Denkst du, sie wird in Ordnung sein?", fragte Hermione.  
Verity lächelte kurz.  
„Es wird ihr gut gehen, bis der Ärger verfliegt. Dann wird sie am Boden zerstört sein, natürlich. Sie betet Yuri an. Ich schätze, es gibt keine Chance, dass es einen Fehler gegeben hat?"  
Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Absolut keine."  
„Tja", sagte Verity. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass er sich als falscher Fuffziger herausgestellt hat. Und Archie Prices Verhaftung ist die beste Neuigkeit, die ich diesen Monat gehört habe." Sie sah mit verengten Augen zu Hermione. „Ich bin allerdings überrascht über dich. Und Steven. Arbeitet er mit dir, oder hast du wirklich deinen Ehemann an diesem Wochenende mitgebracht?"  
„Er arbeitet mit mir zusammen, das ist alles", antwortete Hermione.  
Verity lächelte daraufhin.  
„Das ist definitiv nicht alles. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch anseht, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr eure Hände nicht bei euch lassen könnt. Ihr habt vielleicht über eure Identitäten gelogen, aber es gibt Dinge, die könnt ihr nicht vorspielen. Oder verstecken."  
Hermione lächelte peinlich berührt zurück.  
„Ich weiß das nicht, aber … naja, wir lernen uns gerade erst richtig kennen. Es ist zu früh, um zu sagen, _was_ zwischen uns vorgeht."  
„Ihr werdet es herausfinden. Ihr kommt mir vor wie ein intelligentes Paar, obwohl das nicht unbedingt für einfache Beziehungen sorgt." Dann stand Verity auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. „Ich sollte zu Helen gehen."  
Hermione erinnerte sich an etwas und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie zog die Flasche mit der Aufschrift „Baldrian" aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hielt sie Verity hin.  
„Diese könnten helfen, ihre Nerven später etwas zu beruhigen."  
Verity nahm die Flasche und betrachtete sie genau.  
„Baldrian?"  
„Unter anderem. Steven ist vielleicht nicht ganz der, der er vorgibt zu sein, aber er hat nicht gelogen, als er sagte, ein Experte in pflanzlicher Medizin zu sein. Er dachte, diese könnten nützlich werden. Ich hoffe, du vertraust uns genug, um sie zu verwenden."  
Verity nickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.  
„Ihr beide habt hier an diesem Wochenende etwas Gutes getan, also ja, ich vertraue euch. Helen wird es euch auch irgendwann danken." Sie hielt ihre Hand hin. „Ich erwarte, dass dies der Abschied ist."  
Hermione nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu schütteln.  
„Wahrscheinlich. Es war mir ein ehrliches Vergnügen, dich zu treffen."  
„Dich auch, wie auch immer dein Name wirklich ist. Keine Sorge – ich erwarte nicht, dass du ihn mir sagst", fuhr Verity mit einem kleinen Lachen fort. „Und gib Steven – wem auch immer – einen Kuss von mir."  
„Mit Vergnügen", antwortete Hermione. „Pass auf dich auf, und auf Helen."  
„Das werde ich", stimmte Verity zu. „Auf Wiedersehen." Und sie verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
Hermione rollte die Anspannung aus ihrem Nacken. _Eine geschafft, eine fehlt noch_.  
„Was?", kreischte Stacey Price mit voller Lautstärke ihrer nicht unerheblichen Stimme. „Was zum Teufel hat der dumme Arsch gemacht, um sich verhaften zu lassen?" Dann hielt sie eine Hand in die Höhe. „Nein. Wissen Sie was? Es ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich habe nie gefragt, woher sein ganzes Geld kommt, und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Und wenn er denkt, dass ich auf ihn warte, bis er aus dem Gefängnis kommt, hat er falsch gedacht."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie Hermione abschätzend ansah.  
„Was passiert überhaupt mit dem Geld?"  
Hermione dachte kurz nach. Sie mochte Stacey, die gierige kleine Kuh, wirklich nicht, aber auf der anderen Seite…  
„Die Konten Ihres Mannes werden eingefroren, sobald die Banken morgen öffnen, aber wir können nichts anrühren, das auf Ihren Namen läuft. Also, ich kann nicht vorschlagen, dass Sie das tun, aber falls sie zum Beispiel das Bargeld von Ihrem gemeinsamen Konto heute auf ihr eigenes transferieren…" Sie sah die beginnende Erkenntnis in den Augen der anderen Frau. Stacey mochte akademisch nicht sehr begabt sein, aber sie hatte auf jeden Fall eine schnelle Auffassung, wenn es um Geld ging.  
Stacey grinste gerissen.  
„Ich kann etwas noch besseres machen. Ich weiß, wo er seinen ganzen Onlinebanking-Kram versteckt. Es wird ihn unglaublich anpissen, wenn ich alles leerräume."  
 _Ganz meine Meinung_ , stimmte Hermione im Stillen zu. _Es hätte keinen besseren Mann treffen können._

An dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Hermione am frühen Nachmittag nach Penbryn zurückkehrte, war sie zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass der schlimmste Teil ihrer Arbeit nicht war, mit Ehefrauen klar zu kommen, die völlig außer sich waren. Es war nicht einmal, von Dunklen Zauberern verflucht und vergiftet zu werden. Es war der verdammte Papierkram der Muggelpolizei. Es genügte nicht, ihnen einen Bericht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu versprechen. Oh nein. Mindestens ein halbes Dutzend unterschiedlicher Formulare musste ausgefüllt werden, dann mussten die Details in den Computer eingegeben werden. Und heute gab es sogar noch mehr Formulare, weil sie die Frechheit besessen hatte, auf jemanden zu schießen. _Trotzdem, das war es wert_. Sie grinste wild, als sie die Tür des Jaguars hinter sich schloss.  
Als sie sich dem Haus näherte, eilte Ceri die Stufen hinunter, um sie zu begrüßen.  
„Dr. Singer hat mich gebeten, nach Ihnen Ausschau zu halten. Er wartet in Ihrem Schlafzimmer."  
Hermione lächelte sie dankbar an.  
„Danke, Ceri. Du warst dieses Wochenende absolut toll, weißt du?"  
Ceri strahlte vor Stolz.  
„Bin bloß froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Und keine Sorge wegen Mrs Markov – Sie haben ihr einen riesigen Gefallen getan und sie wird das bald erkennen."  
Hermione sah sich ein letztes Mal um, während sie durch die Eingangshalle ging. So wunderschön dieses Haus auch war, konnte sie es doch nicht erwarten, abzureisen. Sie rannte leichtfüßig die Treppe hinauf, plötzlich wieder voller Energie. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und fand Snape, der wieder einmal aus dem Fenster sah. Sie war erfreut, dass er wieder seine schwarzen Jeans trug. Er wandte sich um, um sie mit einem sonderbaren Zug um seinen Mund zu grüßen.  
„Alles erledigt, Weib?"  
Sie ließ sich auf den Rand des Betts fallen.  
„Ja, _endlich_. Helen ist am Boden zerstört, Stacey ist höchst erfreut, reich und unabhängig zu sein, und die Muggelpolizei ist zufrieden, weil alle ihre Papierfetzen korrekt ausgefüllt sind. Hast du dein geheimnisvolles Projekt beendet?"  
Snape setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.  
„Wohl kaum geheimnisvoll, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob alle Zutaten im Labor sein würden, also wollte ich nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten konnte. Wie dem auch sei, sie waren es, also ja, ich bin fertig. Deine Kollegen sind unten auch ganz fertig. Sie sind vor ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten gegangen.  
„Und? Dein Projekt war?", gab Hermione das Stichwort.  
„Ich habe Helens Medikament gegen die Migräne ohne die Zutaten des Liebestranks hergestellt. Die neuen Pillen schmecken und sehen geradezu identisch im Vergleich mit den Originalen aus, also wird der einzige Unterschied, den sie bemerkt, sein, dass ihre Leidenschaft für Ivanovitch nach für nach nachlässt. Ich habe Ceri mit der Aufgabe betraut, die Flaschen auszutauschen."  
„Hermione stützte sich hinten mit den Händen auf und grinste ihn an.  
„Du weißt, dass du in Gefahr bist, wieder ‚nicht so sehr ein Bastard, wie du vorgibst zu sein' genannt zu werden."  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue.  
Hermione fuhr fort:  
„Ernsthaft jetzt, danke. Das wird ihr wirklich helfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine verbleibende Zuneigung gibt – immerhin waren sie ein paar Jahre lang verheiratet und sie ist zumindest daran gewöhnt, ihn um sich zu haben. Aber das wird hoffentlich recht schnell vergehen."  
„Ja", sagte Snape langsam. „Es ist überraschend, wie man sich daran gewöhnt, die seltsamsten Menschen um sich herum zu haben." Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. Hermione schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm.  
 _Apropos sich daran gewöhnen, Leute um sich zu haben…_

„Tja", begann sie beiläufig. „Wie sind deine Pläne für den Rest des Tages? Musst du direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"  
Snape schüttelt ebenso beiläufig seinen Kopf.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich schätze, du musst zu deinen Kollegen ins Büro zurück."  
„Oh nein. Sie kommen im Moment wirklich gut ohne mich aus. Sie wissen, was getan werden muss, und können mich zu Hause erreichen, wenn sich etwas Dringendes ergibt. nein, ich muss das Auto zurück nach London bringen, danach habe ich vor, in mein Cottage zu gehen. Du bist herzlich willkommen, mich zu begleiten, wenn du noch eine Reise mit dem Auto ertragen kannst. Du hast noch einige deiner Sachen im Cottage, also kannst du kommen und sie abholen. Oder ich kann sie dir einfach eulen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Oder du könntest einfach direkt dorthin apparieren – du musst nicht auf mich warten …" Hör auf zu plappern, Frau.  
Snape sah sie an, während ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das Hanföl deinen Blutkreislauf schon verlassen hat. Ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich dir noch eine kleine Weile Gesellschaft leiste, selbst wenn das bedeutet, deine Fahrweise noch einmal zu ertragen."  
Hermione fühlte plötzlich Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als Snape sie ansah. In seinen Augen war Amüsement, aber auch Begehren. Süßer Merlin, kommt er tatsächlich mit mir nach Hause? Werden wir das wirklich tun? Die Vorahnung würde sie noch umbringen. Sie stand auf und lächelte zu ihm herunter.  
„Dann ist das abgemacht. Gib mir fünf Minuten, um mich umzuziehen und meine Tasche zu packen, dann sind wir weg."  
Eine halbe Stunde später fing Snape im Auto an, nervös zu werden. Überraschenderweise lag das nicht daran, dass sie ihre Augen immer wieder von der sehr kurvigen Straße abwandte, um in seine Richtung zu schielen. Nein, es war, weil ihre Blicke forthuschten, sobald er versuchte, ihnen zu begegnen. Er hatte sie zu sehr bedrängt – er wusste es. Er hätte einfach direkt zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren sollen und sie alleinlassen sollen, um darüber nachzudenken, was – wenn überhaupt etwas – sie von ihm wollte. Ja, sie waren sich an diesem Wochenende sehr nahe gekommen, aber es war eine anstrengende Situation gewesen und vielleicht hatte sie nun Zweifel.  
Er wusste, dass er sie wollte, vollkommen, Körper und Geist, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie dasselbe fühlte. Bis jetzt. Falls jemals. Obwohl, wenn dieses Begehren nicht tatsächlich da war, überlegte er, wie hatte sie ihn dann am Morgen still gerufen? Er war so weit weg davon, ein romantisches Teeny-Mädchen zu sein, wie man nur sein konnte, aber er würde seinen Zauberstab darauf verwetten, dass es der Vocant-Amoris-Zauber gewesen war, den sie benutzt hatte. Sie hatte nicht einfach stumm seinen Namen geschrien – sie hatte seine Seele gerufen. Er hätte nicht widerstehen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Aber wusste sie, dass sie es getan hatte? Er glaubte es nicht. Sie war kaum bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als er angekommen war, und gewiss hätte sie irgendwie Bezug auf den Zauber genommen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie getan hatte.  
Als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, sah sie erneut in seine Richtung. Dieses Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke jedoch.  
„Oh, um Himmels willen!", murmelte sie wild, und sie zog das Auto abrupt von der Straße auf einen Parkplatz. Sie stellte den Motor ab und ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Lehne fallen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrecht setzte und sich dabei leicht im Sitz drehte, um Snape anzusehen.  
„Ich kann das nicht", begann sie. Snape fühlte die Kälte in seiner Magengrube. Trotz seiner Bemühungen musste sich etwas in seiner Miene gezeigt haben, denn Hermiones Augen öffneten sich weit und sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das meine ich nicht! Ich meine, wir waren wirklich nahe daran, dass etwas an diesem Wochenende passiert wäre, und jetzt denke ich, dass etwas passieren wird, aber ich bin nicht vollkommen sicher und ich kann nicht warten, bis wir nach London kommen, um es herauszufinden, und ich kann mich normalerweise wesentlich besser ausdrücken, aber … Kann ich dich einfach küssen?"

Sein Herz machte einen erleichterten Sprung als Snape sich erlaubte, tief und leise zu lachen, als er sich zu ihr lehnte und murmelte:  
„Du hättest eigentlich nicht fragen müssen, weißt du?"  
Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und jegliche Zweifel darüber, was sie wollte, verflogen in diesem Augenblick. Sie vertieften den Kuss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie näher zu ziehen, nur um ein „Autsch!" des Protests auszulösen. Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr nervös ins Gesicht.  
„Ich habe noch den Sicherheitsgurt um! Du hast mich beinahe erdrosselt." Sie grinste ihn an, als sie an den Steckverschlüssen herumfummelte, und er fühlte, dass sich seiner auch löste. „So", fuhr sie fort. „Das ist besser. Also, wo waren wir?"  
Er streckte sich wieder nach ihr aus, zog sie bestimmt hinüber, bis sie – nach etwas Manövrieren am Schaltknüppel und der Handbremse vorbei – endlich auf seinem Schoß saß.  
„Du warst dabei, hier zu sein", sagte er leise, bevor er sie wieder küsste, ihren Mund erkundete und dann eine Spur aus Küssen auf ihrem Hals hinterließ und seine Zunge über den empfindlichen Punkt unter ihrem Ohr kreisen ließ. Er erinnerte sich _daran_ aus dem Taxi. Er hörte ihr lustvolles Stöhnen mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung; dann verließen ihn die bewussten Gedanken kurz, als er ihre Zähne fühlte, die leicht in seinen Hals bissen, und ihre Finger, die sanft die nackte Haut seines Rückens unter seinem Hemd entlangkratzten. Er stöhnte und schob seine Hände von ihrer Taille abwärts, bis er den Saum ihres kurzen Kleides fand, dann wieder hinauf unter ihrem Rock, bis er ihren spitzenbekleideten Hintern streicheln konnte. _Ist es unverschämt, anzunehmen, dass sie dieses Outfit für meine Befriedigung angezogen hat?_  
Ihre Münder erforschten einander wieder mit einer gewissen Dringlichkeit, während ihre Hände dasselbe taten. Hermione bewegte sich ein wenig, ließ ihre Hüften kreisen und drückte sich gegen seine Lenden, bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und ihre Hände an seinem Körper abwärtsstrichen und begannen, an seinem Gürtel herumzufummeln.  
Dann legte er seine Hände an ihre Schultern und schob sie ein Stück weg von ihm, wobei er seinen Mund von ihrem nahm.  
„Was?", fragte sie ziemlich atemlos.  
Er küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen.  
„So sehr ich dich auch will, und du kannst zweifellos fühlen, dass ich dich wirklich will, unser erstes Mal wird definitiv nicht auf den vorderen Sitzen deines Autos stattfinden."  
Sie grinste ihn an.  
„Nun, die Rückbank ist traditioneller, aber diese hier bietet nicht sehr viel Platz. Kleiner Designfehler."  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee. Na los, raus mit dir."  
Er lehnte sich vor, um die Autotür zu öffnen, und sie kletterte hinaus, wobei er ihr dicht folgte. Er schloss die Tür und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, dann schloss er seine Arme wieder fest um Hermione. Sie sah zweifelnd auf die bewaldete Böschung, die steil zum Fluss abfiel.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das eine riesige Verbesserung ist."  
Er beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, und flüsterte:  
„Hast du vergessen, dass du eine Hexe bist?", als er sie in die Dunkelheit wirbelte.

 _Ich habe noch nie jemanden während des Apparierens geküsst_ , dachte Hermione abwesend. Sie landeten und sie genoss für einen weiteren langen Moment den Kus und das Gefühl von Snapes Körper, der sich fest an ihren presste, bevor es ihr in den Sinn kam, sich zu fragen, wo sie waren. Das Licht war gedämpft und sie brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, dass sie im Keller ihres Cottages waren.  
Sie sah Snape amüsiert in die Augen.  
„Und was genau machen wir in meinem Labor?"  
Ein laszives Grinsen kräuselte Snapes Lippen, als er antwortete:  
„Wir müssen ein Experiment durchführen. Erinenrst du dich?"  
„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn enthusiastisch, dann –  
„Scheiße!", rief sie und fuhr zurück. „Wo zur Hölle ist das Auto? Ich habe absolut nicht auf die Straße geachtet und ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo ich geparkt habe!"  
„Ungefähr eine Meile außerhalb von Erwood, und das Fahrzeug ist von Muggelabwehr- und Verschleierungszaubern geschützt", antwortete Snape leichthin. „Glücklicherweise haben nicht alle von uns die höheren Hirnfunktionen verloren."  
„Noch nicht, vielleicht." Sie hielt seinen Blick, als sie ihre Hände an seinen Gürtel legte, ihn zügig aufschnallte und dann den Reisverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete. Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen leicht verengten, als sie mit ihrer Hand hineinglitt.  
 _Aber hallo. Nicht ganz wie ein Zentaur behängt, aber_ das _genügt vollauf.  
_ Sie hielt weiterhin seinen Blick, als sie seine Jeans auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich dann vor ihn kniete.  
 _Mal sehen, was das mit deinen höheren Hirnfunktionen macht.  
_ Sie hörte ein scharfes Einatmen von ihm, und einen stoßweise entlassenen Atem, dann:  
„Fuck! Hast du einen Abkühlzauber auf deinen Mund gelegt?"  
„Ja – warum? Magst du es nicht?"  
„Merlin … ja … nein … hör auf zu reden … mach deinen Mund wieder dahin, wo er war. Ah…"  
 _Ich – eins. Höhere Hirnfunktionen – null_ , dachte Hermione selbstzufrieden.  
Sie fühlte Snapes Hände an ihren Schultern.  
„Du solltest besser jetzt damit aufhören", sagte er in leicht angestrengtem Tonfall. „Oder ich werde es nicht mehr bis zum Labortisch schaffen."  
Sie kam ein wenig schwankend auf die Füße, während sie mit ihren Händen an seinem Körper hochglitt. Er hatte nur noch sein Hemd an.  
„Wann hast du deine Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen?", fragte sie.  
„Hab sie verschwinden lassen", murmelte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie erneut tief. Er zog sie nah heran und ließ seine Hände nachdrücklich über ihren Rücken und ihre Pobacken gleiten, als sie sich an ihn drückte.  
„Du bist overdressed", sagte er, ließ sie los, um ihre Schulter zu küssen, und begann dann, ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Sie erwiderte den Gefallen bei seinem Hemd. Er küsste sanft ihre Brüsten, als er ihren weißen Spitzen-BH freilegte und das Kleid über ihre Schultern schob, so dass es zu Boden fiel.  
„Viel besser", murmelte er, bevor er den Clip dieses Kleidungsstücks öffnete. Sie schlüpfte heraus, dann schob sie ihr Höschen herab und kickte es zusammen mit ihren Schuhen weg, als er sein Hemd ablegte. Snape ließ seine Augen unbeschämt hoch und runter über ihren nackten Körper gleiten.  
„Wunderschön", sagte er und lächelte langsam.  
„Du bist auch nicht so schlecht", antwortete Hermione mit einem Grinsen, während sie ihn ebenso offen beäugte. Sein Körper war schlank, aber fit vom Training, und er hielt sich selbstsicher und aufrecht unter ihrem Blick. Sie war kurz über ihren Mangel an peinlichem Gefühl überrascht, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als kannten sie einander wesentlich länger intim, als sie es tatsächlich taten.  
Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, dann hielt er inne und lehnte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.  
„Für Verhütung ist gesorgt", versicherte sie ihm, seine Bedenken erratend. Sie überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, schob ihren gesamten Körper an seinen und kratzte mit den Fingern seinen Rücken herab. Überall traf Haut auf Haut, und Zungen und Hände streichelten einander verzweifelt, als sie endlich ihrer Leidenschaft das Feld überließen. Er schob sie nach hinten, bis sie den Labortsch hinter sich spürte. Das Holz war angenehm kalt auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Dann legte er seine Hände um ihre Taille und hob sie hoch, bis sie auf der Arbeitsfläche saß. Sie sah in seine schwarzen Augen und ihr Atem verlangsamte sich, als er den Blick erwiderte. Sie hatte niemals solche Bewunderung gesehen oder solch ein herzzerreißendes Begehren gefühlt.  
Seine Hände noch immer an ihrer Taille zog er sie nah zu ihm.  
„Jetzt", sagte er leise, „haben wir meines Wissens eine Hypothese zu testen."  
„Oh, ja", antwortete sie, als er sie noch näher zog. _Oh, ja!_

Später appararierte Hermione sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihr Experiment war, darin stimmten sie überein, ein durchschlagender Erfolg gewesen. Obwohl weitere Überprüfungen der Ergebnisse definitiv notwendig wären.  
Im Bett lag Hermione mit ihrem Kopf auf Snapes Brust und zeichnete in einer angenehmen postkoitalen Benommenheit sanft Kreise auf seinem Bauch. _Wobei_ , dachte sie, _machen wir prekoital daraus. Eine zweite Runde wäre gut. Interkoital dann. Gibt es dieses Wort?_  
Lange Finger fuhren träge durch ihr Haar.  
„Worüber denkst du gerade nach, Weib?"  
Sie war froh, dass er sie noch so nannte. Generationen von guten, feministischen Vorfahren drehten sich im Grabe um, aber es war ihr egal.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich nachdenke?"  
„Nun, zum einen bist du bei Bewusstsein. Und du hast aufgehört, meinen Bauch zu streicheln. Du wirst immer sehr still, wenn du tief in Gedanken bist."  
„Du bist extrem aufmerksam."  
Sie fühlte, dass er leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich habe dich in den letzten paar Tagen beobachtet. Und du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."  
Sie bewegte sich nach oben, so dass ihr Kopf neben seinem auf dem Kissen lag, und glitt mit ihren Fingern sanft durch die spärlichen schwarzen Haare auf sein er Brust.  
„Ich war nur albern. Gedankenspielerei. Mir ist allerdings eine Sache eingefallen, die ich wissen will."  
„Hmm?"  
„Heute Morgen. Warum bist du ins Labor gekommen? Woher wusstest du, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten war?"  
 _Mist. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie das nicht fragen würde.  
_ Snapes Gedanken rasten.  
 _Naja, du erinnerst dich an den mystischen Liebeszauber, über den wir letztens gesprochen haben? Vocant Amoris? Anscheinend ist er gar nicht so mystisch. Und das errätst du nie: Du hast ihn benutzt, um mich vorhin zu rufen. Es scheint also, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind. Nicht, dass ich vorhätte, dich zu irgendetwas zu drängen…  
_ Er rollte sich herum, um sie anzusehen, und streckte seine Hand aus, um sanft ihre Wange zu umfassen und mit dem Daumen die weiche Haut zu streicheln.  
„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich war nur besorgt, weil du eine lange Zeit weg warst."  
Hermione lächelte strahlend und spiegelte seine Bewegungen, indem sie sein Gesicht liebkoste.  
„Nun, dein Timing war perfekt. Danke."  
Und als sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, dachte er:  
 _Ich werde es ihr sagen. Eines Tages…_

 **Ende**

 **(Fürs Erste zumindest.)**

.


End file.
